Otra Oportunidad
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Hace años Sere y Endimion se casaron cuando ella aun era muy joven, Sere no pudo manejar la situacion de su matrimonio y decidio a huir de su esposo ahora cinco años despues vuelven a encontrarse Endimion quiere tres semanas de la vida de Sere para concederle el divorcio aceptara Sere?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

Andrew Furuhata escudriñó el rostro atónito de Sere y sonrió.

-Yo creo que el viaje a Cerdeña te puede servir de terapia. Es un sitio perfecto para superar los amores...

-¡Endimion ya no es el amor de mi vida! -contraatacó Sere, con los dientes apretados y su cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de una ballesta.

Andrew frunció el ceño, fingiendo concentración.

-Pues creo recordar que cada vez que has visto a ese tipo las piernas se te hacían mantequilla.

Le estaba recordando algo que a ella se le había escapado en una fiesta que dieron en la oficina, en la que bebió demasiado. En aquella fiesta, había intentado que la aceptaran como una más del grupo. Debería haberse imaginado que Andrew se lo repetiría en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión.

-Pasé cinco años horribles en Cerdeña. No puedes recriminarme el que no quiera volver.

-Tampoco tienes que quedarte. Ni siquiera tienes que cambiar tu plan de vacaciones. ¿Quién más hay allí? Yaten está todavía en Francia y la mujer de Taiki va a dar a luz cualquier día de estos...

Sere no quiso presionarlo. La agencia de viajes, de la cual tenía una buena parte de las acciones, se especializaba en alojamiento con autoservicio en el extranjero, y el negocio no había ido muy bien en los últimos meses.

Sere era una mujer joven, grácil y delgada. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, elegido para que no resaltaran sus formas femeninas. Tenía los ojos azul claro, pestañas negras y largas, con cejas del color oro. El pelo, una combinación perfecta de oro, y rubio lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, sujeta por un prendedor. El prendedor era la única concesión que hacía a su condición de mujer.

-Además eres de allí -musitó Andrew con satisfación-. Esa es una ventaja.

-Yo soy inglesa -le recordó Sere.

-Seis villas en Costa Esmeralda. Vas a verlas, firmas el contrato con el propietario, te vuelves a Italia y ya está. A lo mejor, cuando vuelvas de vacaciones te apetece celebrarlo conmigo en una romántica cena para dos -sugirió Andrew, sonriendo de forma muy sugerente.

Sere se puso colorada. Eran amigos, pero últimamente Andrew había tratado de convencerla para que tuvieran una relación más íntima. Ella le había respondido, con mucha delicadeza, que no y su insistencia la estaba poniendo en una situación bastante incómoda. Después de todo, no sólo trabajaban juntos, sino que además estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Ni lo pienses -le contestó sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Hay veces que odio a tu hermano -le informó Sere a la pelirroja que estaba en la recepción.

Mimet se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Cerdeña?

-¿Lo sabías? -Sere se sintió traicionada, pero también sabía que estaba demasiado sensibilizada. Ninguno de sus amigos podía saber lo que significaba para ella volver a pisar aquella isla de nuevo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, no les había contado todo lo que le había pasado allí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Andrew pensó que lo ibas aceptar mejor si te lo decía él. Además, te vas de vacaciones a Italia -comentó Mimet, mientras se daba la vuelta, para contestar el teléfono.

Sere subió las escaleras del espacioso apartamento de dos habitaciones que había estado compartiendo con Andrew, desde que Mimet se había casado. Hacía tres años que trabajaba con los hermanos Furuhata. Con el dinero que consiguió de una póliza de seguro, compró acciones de la empresa. La agencia estaba situada en los bajos del edificio. Se sentía muy a gusto allí, porque se pasaba el tiempo viajando, viendo propiedades inmobiliarias y negociando.

El problema era que Andrew había empezado a exteriorizar demasiado sus sentimientos. Sus familiaridades y requiebros no habían pasado desapercibidos para el resto de los compañeros. Los comentarios y cotilleos que se oían en la oficina la sacaban un poco de quicio. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que las habladurías podían arruinarle a uno la vida. Al menos eso fue lo que le pasó a ella en una ocasión. Pero era mejor no acordarse de ello. ¿Se habría impuesto Andrew el reto de conseguirla por cualquier medio? ¿Por qué se comportaban los hombres de esa forma?

Llamó por teléfono a su madre. Respondió la criada y le pasó la llamada.

-¿Mami? Me voy a ir de viaje antes de lo esperado -le dijo, disculpándose.

-Sere... ¿no crees que ya estás bastante crecidita como para seguir llamándome

mami? -le espetó Selene, con petulancia-. Me haces sentir como si ya estuviera cobrando la pensión.

-Lo siento -Sere se mordió el labio-. Tengo que marcharme...

-Yo también tengo que ir a la peluquería dentro de una hora -interrumpió Selene-. Te llamaré el mes que viene.

Sere colgó el teléfono, temblándole un poco la mano. A pesar de la frecuencia, le seguía doliendo aquella respuesta de su madre. Recordaba todas y cada una de las excusas que le había dado a lo largo del tiempo. No era una persona que le gustara demostrar sus sentimientos. Todos los años que había pasado separada de ella, cuando Sere estuvo viviendo en Cerdeña, habían dañado la relación. El problema era que, en el fondo, temía que de no haber vuelto jamás, su madre ni se hubiera preocupado. No obstante, se avergonzó por pensar de esa manera.

Los ojos de Sere echaban chispas de desesperación. La tarde no había hecho más que empezar y ya estaba harta. Se suponía que, en esos momentos, debía estar en el transbordador con destino a Génova, Italia. ¿Dónde estaba? Metida en un Fiat ruidoso y pequeñísimo, viajando por las sinuosas carreteras de Cerdeña, a paso de tortuga. ¿Por qué? El señor Kaio, el dueño de las villas, no se había dignado a quedar con ella en su casa.

El viaje se estaba prolongando más de lo esperado. Bien podría haber aceptado el ofrecimiento que le hizo Taiki, uno de los empleados. Un hombre con unos ojos zafiros impresionantes y sexualmente muy atractivo, muy inclinado a manifestar sus sentimientos con las manos. Estaba en Cerdeña, la tierra de los machos...

Trató de no pensar en esas cosas. Debía ser el efecto de las montañas, las mismas montañas en las que había pasado cinco años inolvidables. Se le ponía la carne de gallina, al recordarlo. Pero aquello pertenecía al pasado. Ya tenía veintiún años y sabía controlar su destino.

Pero los recuerdos persistían. La conmoción cultural que supuso, a sus once años, pasar de vivir en un mundo civilizado como el de Londres, para trasladarse a una familia de campesinos analfabetos, que ni siquiera la querían, el horror que sintió cuando le dijeron que nunca más volvería a ver Londres, ni a su madre. El abandono de su padre a los pocos días, la soledad, el miedo, el aislamiento. Todos esos sentimientos todavía estaban muy dentro de ella y sabía que nunca los iba a poder olvidar.

Su madre era modelo. Se quedó embarazada de ella cuando tenía dieciocho años, de un hombre llamado Kenji Tsukino, un fotógrafo muy atractivo. Sus padres se separaron cuando ella tenía tan solo ocho años. Su padre la llamaba muy de vez en cuando, apareciendo cuando menos se lo esperaba. En un par de ocasiones había intentado volver a compartir el mismo techo con su madre. En esas ocasiones, Sere había confiado con desesperación que sus padres se volvieran a unir.

Por eso, posiblemente, se enfadó mucho cuando su madre conoció a otro hombre y decidió solicitar el divorcio. Su padre puso el grito en el cielo, cuando se enteró. Discutieron. Un día, después de aquel incidente, Kenji la fue a recoger al colegio. Le dijo que se iban de vacaciones y que no era necesario que fuese a casa a hacer las maletas, mostrándola una bolsa en la que dijo que había metido todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje tan maravilloso que iban a hacer.

-¿Lo sabe mamá? -le preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Kenji le contó un secreto que a ella le pareció maravilloso. Mamá y papá iban a vivir juntos otra vez. Le dijo que su madre iría a Cerdeña a finales de esa semana. Intentando olvidarse de aquella mentira tan cruel, Sere tomó otra de las sinuosas curvas de la carretera y vio la señal al final de un puente que decía «La Rocca». Al fin, pensó, acelerando para llegar al pueblo, teniendo que frenar para no atropellar a una cabra y dos cerdos. Era un pueblo en el que se respiraba pobreza y aquella sensación la hizo estremecerse.

Le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de otro pueblo mucho más alejado de la civilización. A ese conjunto de casuchas le habían llamado Sienta. El lugar donde nació su abuelo paterno. Sienta era un punto en el mapa que pertenecía a otro mundo. El silencio crispaba los nervios. ¿Dónde estaba el hotel? Confiaba en que fuera un hotel razonable, porque no tenía más remedio que pasar la noche allí. A unos diez metros, vio un bar. Cuando entró en el interior hizo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz. El hombre fornido que había detrás del mostrador la miró.

-¿Puede indicarme dónde está el hotel La Rocca? -le preguntó en italiano.

_-¿Serenity..._?

Cuando oyó su nombre en italiano, se le puso la carne de gallina. Lo dijo una voz suave, melosa, con las sílabas aterciopeladas y fluidas como la miel, pero tan vigorizantes como la sirena de un coche de policía justo detrás de ella.

Muy lentamente empezó a girar sus pies. Su cuerpo delgado se puso en tensión, intentando superar su estado de desorientación, no queriendo aceptar que había reconocido aquella voz.

Endimion Chiba levantó su cuerpo y surgió de entre las sombras. Sere sintió la lengua pegada al paladar. Las manos le sudaban. Por un momento, incluso llegó a dudar de su estado de salud mental. Vestido con un traje gris plateado, con una gabardina sobre sus hombros, Endimion era un elemento exótico en aquel escenario de mesas desvencijadas y grasientas paredes.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo conmigo? -unos ojos zafiros y brillantes recorrieron su cuerpo. Agarró su mano de forma muy suave-. Tienes frío -Endimion suspiró, mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se la ponía sobre los hombros de ella.

Sere permaneció inmóvil, como una figura de cera, sin saber qué decir. Tampoco podía apartar la mirada de él. Era mucho más alto que ella, a pesar de que ella no se la podía considerar baja. Un hombre muy atractivo y viril. Sin poderlo evitar, de pronto se sintió humillada y palideció. Todo lo que durante los últimos cinco años Sere había tratado de olvidar, le vino de pronto a su mente.

-Este es el hotel La Rocca -murmuró Endimion.

-¿Esto? -repitió Sere con una voz un poco chillona.

-¿Has venido a ver al señor Kaio?

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó Sere, medio temblando-. ¿Además, qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

-¿Sentarme? -repitió ella, mirándolo como si él fuera a desaparecer entre una nube de humo en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué no? Por aquí no se ve al señor Kaio -Endimion retiró una silla y la invitó a sentarse. El camarero se apresuró a limpiar el cenicero y se retiró con prudencia-. ¿No quieres tomar algo conmigo?

Un rayo de sol iluminó los deteriorados posters en la pared y el gastado suelo de piedra. La reacción natural de Sere fue la de salir corriendo. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta del bar.

-¿Es que te doy miedo?

Sere se detuvo, se puso rígida y se apoderó de ella una terrible confusión. Por un momento se sentía otra vez una adolescente, una muchachita de quince años que obedecía todas y cada una de las instrucciones que le daba Endimion. Porque en aquel tiempo, le había asustado tanto la posibilidad de perderlo, que había hecho todo lo que le pedía. Pero Endimion no la había enseñado a tener miedo de él. Ella sola había tenido que aprender a controlar las emociones que surgían de su interior, cada vez que estaba a su lado.

¿Sería culpa de Endimion que ella lo odiara? La verdad, no quería decidir en aquellos momentos si estaba siendo justa o no. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo otra vez, en parte como respuesta a una necesidad que surgió muy dentro de ella. Y fue como salir de la oscuridad. Muy lentamente se fue hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? -le preguntó ella.

-El señor Kaio no va a venir. Todas las villas son mías.

-No te creo -respondió Sere, poniendo cara de incredulidad.

Endimion dibujó una sonrisa en su boca sensual.

-Es verdad. Yo te traje aquí, porque quería verte otra vez.

-¿Por qué? -la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

-Porque eres mi esposa. A lo mejor he tardado mucho tiempo en recordártelo, pero has de saber que eres mi esposa -le dijo Endimion.

-Nada más volver a Inglaterra solicité la anulación del matrimonio -le respondió-. ¿No recibiste los papeles?

Endimion se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Los enviaste?

-Como yo era menor de edad, mi madre se ocupó de todo...

-¿Eso es lo que te dijeron?

-¡Mira, yo sé que esa ceremonia la declararon nula!

-Pues te han engañado -le replicó.

Su cara se encendió de ira. Su insistencia la enfurecía.

-Cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, yo te los enviaré. Lo que sí te garantizo es que no estamos casados.

-La verdad es que nunca lo estuvimos, como los adultos lo están, me refiero –concedió Endimion.

Sere palideció al revivir en su memoria la última vez que había visto a Endimion. Lo vio en brazos de otra mujer, una rubia muy guapa, sus uñas pintadas de color melocotón entre su pelo negro, mientras lo besaba, con su cuerpo pegado al de él. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Me arrepiento de la forma en que nos separamos.

Sere se puso rígida. Clavó sus ojos en la mesa. Casi no podía creerse que estuviera otra vez con Endimion. Con renovada decisión, intentó borrar los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente.

-A lo mejor no te lo tenía que haber dicho tan pronto, pero siento que es como un muro entre nosotros -comento Endimion.

Aquel comentario disparó la imaginación de Sere otra vez. Dibujó en su cara una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Creo que te estás imaginando cosas raras -levantó el hombro con desdén-. Y ahora, si de verdad esas villas son tuyas, hablemos de negocios.

-Ya veo que has estado fuera de aquí mucho tiempo -Endimion hizo una señal al camarero-. Esa no es la forma de hacer negocios aquí. Primero tomamos algo, luego hablamos y a lo mejor te invito a casa a cenar. Después de cenar, a lo mejor, podemos hablar de negocios.

-Yo no voy a ir a cenar a tu casa... -protestó.

-Espera primero a que te invite -contestó Endimion. Se sonrojó y apretó los dientes.

-Todo esto es una charada juvenil.

-Recuerdo que te gustaba lo inesperado -Endimion se recostó de forma indolente en la silla, sin prestar atención a su creciente ira y frustración.

-Yo era una cría entonces...

-Sí, pero en aquel momento no te cansabas de repetir que eras mujer -le recordó Endimion, con su voz aterciopelada.

Sere se sonrojó aún más si cabe.

-Bueno, dime -le dijo, intentando cambiar de asunto-, ¿te dedicas ahora al negocio del turismo?

-Sí y no -con los ojos entornados, levantó un poco el hombro y le sonrió.

Era absurdo que ella no conociera a lo que aquel hombre se dedicaba, absurdo que supiera tan pocas cosas del hombre con el que se casó. Cuando se casó con él, todo lo que sabía era que Endimion era el sobrino del cura del pueblo y que durante la semana trabajaba en un banco, en Cagliari, donde tenía también un apartamento.

Pero se dedicase a lo que se dedicase Endimion en aquellos momentos, estaba claro que le iba muy bien. Llevaba un traje muy caro. Si bien había que tener en cuenta que era un hombre latino y los hombres latinos podían gastarse todo lo que tenían por un buen traje. Sin embargo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a verlo con ropa tan formal. Cuando iba a visitarla los fines de semana, siempre llevaba vaqueros y camiseta. Se había convertido en todo un hombre de negocios, muy sofisticado. Aquello la desconcertaba.

Endimion la estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tenía mis razones al elegir un sitio tan discreto para hablar.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que estás de vacaciones y me gustaría que te hospedaras en mi casa –propuso Endimion.

Sere se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y se le escapó la risa.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

-He venido sólo de paso. Tengo que irme a Italia -le dijo, sin acabarse de creer que le hubiera hecho esa invitación-. Así que me temo que tendremos que hablar de negocios ahora, o nunca.

-A mí me importan un comino las villas -contestó Endimion.

-Pues a mí no, porque ése es mi trabajo -aquella situación cada vez le parecía más irreal.

¿Para qué quería Endimion hablar con ella, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por curiosidad? Estaba claro que había averiguado en qué trabajaba en Londres. ¿Había sido por eso, por lo que le habían ofrecido las villas a Furuhata Travel? ¿Cómo habría descubierto Endimion dónde trabajaba?

Mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso, lo observó. Era una persona tan fría, tan controlado, tan calculador. Sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda. Miró sus facciones agitanadas, absorbiendo la perfecta simetría de cada una de ellas. La frente ancha, la fina y arrogante nariz, la curva de su boca.

En aquellos momentos, Endimion era para ella un completo extraño, con un aire de autoridad y mando que parecía algo innato en él. No era el Endimion Chiba que ella recordaba. ¿O sería que lo miraba con otros ojos?

-Serenity...

-Nadie me llama así -murmuró Sere. Aquel encuentro se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. A los dieciséis años había estado muy enamorada de Endimion. Le había dicho y hecho cosas que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le gustaría recordar en su madurez. Le había declarado su amor hasta la muerte. En aquel tiempo no era Sere la que cerraba la puerta de su habitación, para evitar que él entrara, sino que era Endimion el que cerraba la suya. Aquellos recuerdos la hicieron sentirse mal.

-Mírame... -le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la mano-. Por favor Serenity...

Sintió su mano como si le hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo vivo. Retiró la mano al instante, conmovida por la forma que reaccionó su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y encontró su mirada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó.

-Tres semanas de tu vida -admitió Endimion-. Quiero que estemos juntos tres semanas.

-¡Yo no quiero estar contigo! -se levantó muy enfadada.

Endimion se levantó, tomándose su tiempo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. De un solo y ágil paso, se puso a su lado, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Sere se quedó tan sorprendida, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieta, mirándolo. No podía creerse que Endimion estuviera insinuándose.

-Relájate -le instó Endimion, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Cuando sintió la mano en su cara, el corazón le empezó a latir de forma violenta y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. No podía casi ni respirar. Endimion inclinó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Aquel gesto la excitó tanto que casi se le doblan las piernas. Y de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de poder respirar otra vez, Endimion la besó, obligándola a abrir sus suaves labios con la lengua, introduciéndosela en la boca.

Aquel beso fue la experiencia más erótica que Sere había tenido en toda su vida. Los muslos se le encendieron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de placer. De forma instintiva, acercó su cuerpo al de él. En ese momento, él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-Todo este tiempo me he estado haciendo una pregunta... ahora ya sé la respuesta –le dijo, con marcada satisfacción.

Sere se puso roja. Tenía sus ojos azul clavados en los de él. Retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Tú no me conoces! -le contestó.

Su único deseo era poder escapar cuanto antes de aquella situación. Salió fuera, a la plaza, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver que no estaba su coche.

-¡Y ahora, por tu culpa, me han robado el coche! -le gritó Sere, cuando Endimion apareció en la puerta del bar.

Se estiró el traje y se acercó a ella.

-Yo lo robé -le informó, con una descarada seguridad que la puso furiosa.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que yo soy el responsable de la desaparición de tu coche.

Una furia descontrolada, que Sere no sentía desde que superó la adolescencia, se apoderó de ella. Aquel tono en el que la hablaba, era como la parafina en una hoguera.

-¡Pues mejor será que me lo devuelvas cuanto antes! -le gritó, apretando los puños con fuerza-. No sé a qué estás jugando...

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada -replicó Endimion.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas el coche ahora mismo! -le dijo Sere, agarrándolo por las solapas de su traje.

-La maldición de los Tsukino -comentó Endimion, muy tranquilo, sin prestarle la menor atención-Y pensar que yo creí que el rumor era exagerado. No me sorprende que tu abuelo estuviera deseando que te casaras cuanto antes.

Y era verdad. Al recordarle el apodo tan odiado por el que se la conocía en el pueblo de su abuelo, Sere se estremeció. Cuando Endimion le recordó que a él lo habían obligado a casarse con ella, no pudo evitar el insulto.

-¡Eres un cerdo! -le dijo, al tiempo que trataba de darle una patada.

Pero Endimion era más rápido de lo que ella había anticipado y le agarró la pierna. Ella perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Primero sintió dolor y luego perdió el conocimiento.

**wow asi que se supone que estan casados pero que paso para que se separaran?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando se despertó, Sere tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir. Abrió los pesados párpados, enfocó la mirada y se encontró en una habitación completamente desconocida. Aquella experiencia la dejó desorientada.

¿Muros de piedra? Muebles inmensos de madera, que conservaban todo su esplendor gótico. Cuando vio las ventanas, se quedó boquiabierta. Eran iguales que las ventanas de un castillo. Tanto la habitación como la cama que había en medio eran de considerables proporciones.

Justo en ese momento le empezaron a venir a la memoria recuerdos vagos. Recordó una monja. ¿Una monja? Recordó sentirse muy enferma. Recordó que le habían dicho que tenía que permanecer despierta, cuando lo que más le apetecía era dormir, porque le dolía mucho la cabeza. Todas las piezas aparecían sin orden, pero había una imagen que se repetía de forma constante, y era la imagen de Endimion.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un objeto en movimiento, y volvió la cabeza. Una figura masculina salió de la oscuridad y se puso en la cortina de luz que había al lado de la cama. Todo empezaba a encajar. Puso las dos manos en el colchón, debajo de ella, y se colocó en posición de sentado.

-¡Tú! -exclamó, en tono de acusación.

-Voy a llamar al médico -respondió Endimion, estirando la mano, para tirar del cordón de terciopelo que había al lado de la cama.

-No te preocupes -le aseguró Sere, con los dientes apretados, apartando la sábana, con la intención de levantarse. Todo empezó a darle vueltas. Cuando se puso las manos en la cabeza, para ver si podía controlar aquella sensación, Endimion la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! -gritó Sere, luchando por no caer en la tentación.

-Cállate -le ordenó Endimion, acercándose a ella, con una expresión de amenaza en su cara-. Por tu mal humor estás en la cama y por él podrías estar muerta.

Sere se quedó mirándolo, con la boca abierta, sus ojos azul cielo saliéndosele casi de las órbitas.

-Por tus jueguecitos estoy aquí en la cama.

-Las heridas podrían haber sido mucho más graves -le dijo Endimion, condenándola-. Si no llega a ser por mí, podrías haber sufrido algo más grave que un dolor de cabeza. Llevas horas inconsciente.

-¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa? -repitió Endimion, incrédulo-. Pero si fuiste tú la que intentaste golpearme.

-La próxima vez, no fallaré. ¿Dónde estoy? -le preguntó, enfurecida-. Quiero irme a casa.

-Estás conmigo, así que estás en casa -respondió Endimion, con un tono grave de voz.

-¡Tú estás loco como una cabra! -exclamó Sere, clavando su mirada en él-. ¿Qué has hecho con mi coche?

-Como no lo vas a necesitar más, se lo he devuelto a la empresa de alquiler.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años.

-Soy el doctor Tomoe, señora Chiba -dejó un maletín en la cama-. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Yo no soy la señora Chiba -respondió Sere, empezando a pensar que estaba desempeñando el papel principal en una farsa.

El médico miró a Endimion. Endimion sonrió, levantó la mirada al cielo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué lo mira así? -preguntó Sere-. Le puedo asegurar, doctor Tomoe, que yo no soy su mujer. De hecho, no he visto a este hombre jamás en mi vida -concluyó, con convicción.

El médico la miró entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Sere miró con actitud de triunfo a Endimion, pero Endimion estaba levantando algo de la mesa y entregándoselo al médico.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le estás enseñando? -preguntó Sere, muy tensa, sintiéndose un poco paranoica.

-Una de las fotografías de nuestra boda, _cara mia _-replicó Endimion, mirándola de reojo, mientras le entregaba la fotografía, para que la viera.

Sere prefirió aferrarse con las dos manos a la cama, al tiempo que la miraba. Al verla, se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Allí estaba ella, vestida de novia, a sus dieciséis años, mirando a Endimion como si estuviera adorándolo.

Los ojos se le arrasaron de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque fuera injusto, odiaba a Endimion. Nunca debió acceder a casarse con ella. Lo que tenía que haber hecho, nada más darse cuenta de la situación, era haberla enviado a casa de su madre, en Londres. No podía creerse que él no hubiera encontrado otra solución que aceptar la exigencia de su abuelo de que se tenía que casar con ella.

Cuando Sere levantó la cabeza otra vez, el médico estaba abriendo su maletín. Miró a Endimion y se aclaró la garganta.

-Este hombre estuvo una vez casado conmigo, pero ya no lo está. De hecho...

_-Cara... _-le dijo Endimion, en tono indulgente.

-¡Me ha robado el coche! -le atacó Sere, muy furiosa.

Sin mirarla, el doctor Tomoe le dijo algo a Endimion, en voz baja. Endimion suspiró, intentando aparentar que aquella situación era un sufrimiento para él.

-¿Ha oído lo que le he dicho? -inquirió Sere.

El médico no contestó y Endimion se acercó a la cama.

-Serenity... -murmuró-. Ya sé que en estos momentos no se puede decir que sea uno de tus mejores amigos, pero todo esto está empezando a sonar un poco extraño.

Sere se quedó boquiabierta. Se puso colorada como un tomate. Lo miró con tanta fuerza, que hubiera sido capaz de tirar un rinoceronte con la mirada. Pero a él, pareció darle igual. Por primera vez, se acordó del retorcido sentido del humor de Endimion.

_-Grazie, cara..._

-He de informarle que las radiografías están bastante claras -le dijo el doctor Tomoe.

Aquel hombre no había creído una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-¿La radiografías? -murmuró Sere.

-Anoche te hicimos unas radiografías, mientras estabas inconsciente -le informó Endimion.

-¿Anoche...? -preguntó, un tanto confusa. Endimion asintió con la cabeza.

-No te has despertado hasta esta mañana.

-¿Dónde me hicieron las radiografías?

-En la enfermería del convento de Santa María. Estoy en un convento, se dijo Sere.

-Su marido se ha preocupado de que tomásemos todas las precauciones posibles –le explicó el médico-. Intente calmarse un poco, _signora._

-Yo no estoy nerviosa -replicó Sere, pero por la cara que pusieron no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con ella.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, además de darle vueltas. Dejó que el médico la examinara e incluso le respondió a las preguntas que le formulaba, llegando a preguntarse en un momento determinado si no estaría soñando. Pero por la conversación que mantuvo Endimion con el médico, cuando lo acompañó a la puerta, dándole las gracias por las molestias y deseándole que llegara bien a casa, estaba claro que estaba despierta y bien despierta.

Cuando Endimion se puso otra vez al lado de la cama, Sere abandonó definitivamente la idea de que estaba soñando. Estiró la mano, levantó el vaso de agua que había en la mesilla de noche y dio un trago.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Endimion.

Sere negó con la cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que me ha pasado.

Endimion la observó con un brillo dorado en su mirada, dibujando una curva muy sardónica en su boca.

-He decidido que ya es hora de que te recuerde que tienes marido.

Sere se quedó helada.

-¡Por última vez te repito que no eres mi marido!

-¡Aun estamos casados, porque nuestro matrimonio ni fue anulado, ni disuelto por un divorcio.

-¡El matrimonio fue anulado! -gritó Sere.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -objetó Endimion, en un tono que la hizo palidecer.

-No es sólo una creencia -argumentó Sere, con vehemencia-. ¡Es la pura verdad!

-¿Te tramitó los papeles la empresa de abogados Sweetberry and Hutchins? –preguntó Endimion.

Sere parpadeó, insegura. Sólo había ido a ver a los abogados una vez, y de eso ya hacía cinco años.

-Sí, creo que era así como se llamaba. Y el hecho de que conozcas el nombre, implica que sabes que ya llevamos bastantes años separados.

-¿Sí? -Endimion se fue hacia la ventana, dándose la vuelta antes de llegar-. La anulación de un matrimonio es como si ese matrimonio nunca hubiera existido. ¿Tu crees que si lo hubieran anulado hace tanto tiempo, habría dejado de tener algún tipo de obligación económica contigo?

Un tanto confusa, al no saber a dónde quería ir a parar, Sere asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro.

-Entonces me tendrás que explicar por qué te he estado manteniendo desde que te fuiste de Cerdeña -le dijo Endimion.

-¿Manteniéndome? -Sere repitió, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Tú?

-Yo esperaba que viniera a verme Diamond Lil al hotel La Rocca. Cuando vi aparecer el Fiat, me quedé sorprendido. Hubiera sido más correcto una limusina -musitó Endimion.

Sere empezó a reír.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. Llevo tres años trabajando. Yo nunca he recibido dinero tuyo.

Endimion abrió las manos, en gesto muy expresivo.

-Pues si eso es cierto, alguien ha estado cometiendo un fraude desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Sere se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Fraude? -repitió ella. Aquella palabra la dejó un tanto asombrada-. ¿Quién ha podido cometer un fraude? ¿Cómo enviabas el dinero?

-Por medio de mi abogado.

-Pues debe ser un buen elemento -murmuró Sere, sintiéndose más débil que nunca.

¿Endimion había estado enviándole dinero todos aquellos años? Aquello la desconcertó bastante, a pesar de no haber recibido ni una peseta. Porque en definitiva, no le debía nada. Incluso se sentía humillada, ante la idea de que él hubiera considerado que tenía obligaciones con ella.

-Lo mejor será no sacar conclusiones precipitadas -murmuró Endimion, a quien no parecía preocuparle que alguien le hubiera estado timando durante años.

Sere recordó su encuentro con el señor Sweetberry en el destartalado despacho que aquel anciano abogado tenía. Un abogado que parecía sacado de una novela de Charles Dickens, al que sólo le faltaban unos mitones. Cuando se enteró de que ella se había casado en el extranjero, la miró con cara de sorpresa, seguramente porque nunca se le habría ocurrido que hubiera alguien que se pudiera casar fuera de Inglaterra.

-Es posible -comentó Endimion-, que el culpable sea alguien mucho más cerca de ti que tu abogado...

Alguien en Cerdeña; alguien muy cercano a él, pensó Sere. De pronto se sintió más aliviada, al quitarse de encima el peso de la responsabilidad. Estaba muy cansada, pero sin embargo pensó que se lo tenía que repetir otra vez:

-Por nada del mundo hubiera aceptado tu dinero, Endimion.

Endimion sonrió.

-Te creo -respondió-. Pero tendremos que descubrir al culpable, ¿no crees?

-Claro, claro -contestó Sere, agradeciendo que él hubiera aceptado que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero un poco avergonzada por toda aquella situación.

Pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Endimion la había querido ver. ¡Para hablar del dinero! Por mucho que odiara a su ex marido, el hecho de que la hubiera estado enviando todo aquel dinero para mantenerla, la hacía sentirse culpable.

-¿Y crees que debería caer todo el peso de la ley sobre esa persona?

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan alfeñique! Quien sea el culpable tendrán que juzgarlo y meterlo en prisión. No descansaré hasta no pague por lo que ha hecho.

Endimion le estiró la sábana, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Entonces me has invitado para hablar de lo del dinero...

-Tengo que admitir que en un principio pensé que tú estabas enterada del fraude.

-Ya entiendo -respondió ella, intentando ser justa, mientras se le entornaban los ojos de cansancio-. Será mejor que me traslades a otro sitio, Endimion...

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no creo que mi seguro pague por estos lujos...

-No te preocupes. No tendrás que reclamar ningún gasto.

Endimion tenía una voz tan suave que no pudo evitar bostezar.

-No quiero que pagues tú la factura.

-No hay que pagar nada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Duérmete, _cara._

Justo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, se preguntó cómo se le habría ocurrido a Endimion sacar aquella fotografía de la boda en la enfermería de un convento. Pero tampoco era tan importante, y seguro que habría alguna explicación razonable. Por lo menos, sabía la razón por la que Endimion pensaba que todavía estaban casados. La persona que había cometido aquel fraude no le había comunicado que el matrimonio había sido anulado, para así seguir recibiendo el dinero.

Cuando Sere despertó de nuevo, era casi medio día. Salió de la cama. Aparte de un ligero dolor de cabeza en la nuca, se sentía mucho mejor. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y lo miró con admiración. Era un baño muy lujoso. Era imposible que hubiera un baño de esas características en la enfermería de un convento. Seguro que estaba alojada en un hotel. Sacó el cepillo de dientes que había en la repisa y clavó la mirada en el espejo.

¿Sería aquélla la habitación de Endimion? ¿Se la habría cedido para que descansara? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que estaba allí aquella foto? ¿Por qué conservaba todavía Endimion una fotografía enmarcada? Sólo se le ocurría una explicación. Apretó tanto los labios que casi se le duermen. Seguro que la había utilizado para no comprometerse demasiado con sus amantes. Aunque si de verdad Endimion seguía pensando que estaba casado con ella... Diamond Lil... ¿Cuánto dinero habría enviado a los bolsillos de la persona que había cometido el fraude?

Había gente que era despreciable. De repente sintió pena de Endimion. Estaba claro que no era tan inteligente como parecía, de lo contrario habría comprobado el método de pago. Su maleta estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Mientras se vestía, suspiró. ¿Por qué se hospedaba Endimion en un hotel, cuando su casa estaba muy cerca de allí? Además un hotel de lujo. ¿Cómo podía pagar una habitación de esas características? A menos que aquello no fuera un hotel, sino su casa... Sere empezó a reír a carcajadas ante esa idea tan ridícula, aunque su abuelo Apolo le había contado que Endimion era un hombre muy rico y por tanto un buen partido.

A ella, en aquel momento también le pareció que Endimion era muy rico. Compró una de las casas más grandes de Sienta, una granja a las afueras de la ciudad... Un día, incluso le llevó una lavadora a casa. Ella no pudo leer las instrucciones, porque estaban en italiano, y en varias ocasiones inundó la cocina de agua. Pero no sólo porque tuviera casa y coche, se podía decir que Endimion fuera un hombre rico. Aquello tenía que ser un hotel.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Sere se puso unos pantalones de algodón de color verde, y una blusa haciendo juego. Se miró al espejo y se descubrió otras dos nuevas pecas cerca del puente de la nariz. Se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Entró un hombre uniformado con la bandeja del desayuno. No esperó a que le diera propina.

Mientras comía con apetito, Sere volvía a mirar una y otra vez la fotografía en aquel marco de plata. Al cabo de un rato, se decidió y la puso boca abajo.

¿Por qué la habría besado Endimion el día anterior? ¿Lo habría hecho por curiosidad? ¿O sería porque no entendía que una mujer lo pudiera rechazar? ¿Qué creía, que seguiría sonrojándose y adulándolo como cuando era una adolescente?

Sere se estremeció, deseando haber podido mantenerse a una prudente distancia de Endimion. Porque lo que había sentido por él en la adolescencia, lo había vuelto a sentir.

Durante unos segundos se sintió como si los años no hubieran transcurrido y hubiera caído víctima de emociones y deseos tan fuertes que eran difíciles de controlar.

Casi podía recordar, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, a Endimion mucho más joven. Un chico muy alto, grácil, de piel dorada, que guardaba un cierto parecido con algún dios pagano de la mitología. Uno de los días que él había ido a visitar a su tío abuelo, el padre Shiels, el sacerdote le había llevado a la casa de su abuelo, sólo porque Endimion hablaba inglés y nadie más en la isla lo hablaba.

En aquel tiempo, Sere había aprendido un dialecto de raíz latina, que hablaban su abuelo y sus hermanas, Carmesait y Calaverait. Después de pasar meses y meses aislada, el sonido de su lengua materna había provocado en ella un mar de emociones. Le había pedido a Endimion que localizase a su padre y le preguntara cuándo iba a ir a llevársela para Inglaterra.

Endimion le propuso dar un paseo.

-No voy a hablarte como si fueras una niña pequeña -recordó que le había dicho Endimion- . Seré franco contigo. El padre Shiels cree que serías mucho más feliz si aceptaras este pueblo como tu hogar.

Después de observar su reacción, Endimion había suspirado.

-Sabe que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de vida y que te sientes aprisionada, pero también tienes que entender que es muy difícil que tu abuelo cambie de actitud...

-¡Lo odio! -le había respondido Sere-. ¡Odio a todo el mundo en este pueblo!

-Pero tú tienes la sangre de tu padre en las venas, y por tanto la de tu abuelo también - le había recordado Endimion-. Apolo acepta ese vínculo. Si no, no estarías viviendo en esta casa. Tú formas parte de la familia...

-¡Ellos no son mi familia! -había replicado ella, casi sollozando.

-Carmesait se pondría muy triste si te oyera hablar de esa manera.

Su tímida tía abuela, una persona a la que dominaba su hermana mayor y su malhumorado hermano, había sido el único miembro de la familia que había hecho algún esfuerzo por alegrar la existencia de Sere. Nunca le había gritado, cuando la había oído llorar por la noche. Siempre había intentado consolarla.

-Te prometo que intentaré localizar a tu padre, pero me tienes que prometer una cosa –le había informado Endimion, muy serio-. Una promesa que te tendrás que pensar bien.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Que dejes de huir. Porque eso pone cada vez más furioso a tu abuelo y cree que eres una niña malcriada, en la que no se puede confiar. Es un hombre muy estricto y tus continuos desafíos provocan una respuesta muy desagradable en él...

-¿Dijo el padre Shiels que el abuelo era desagradable? -le había preguntado Sere.

-No, no -Endimion se había sonrojado-. Pero Apolo Tsukino tiene fama de ser un hombre muy testarudo, que nunca da su brazo a torcer. Lo que debes hacer es morderte la lengua y fingir que estás dispuesta a obedecerlo, aunque no quieras...

-No creo que el sacerdote te haya dicho que sea una hipócrita.

-¡Eres muy lista, para tener sólo doce años! -había respondido Endimion, medio riendo-. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que a mi tío abuelo no le gusta verte triste. Quería que te dijera que lo mejor que puedes hacer es obedecer a tu abuelo...

-Yo sólo quiero volver a Londres -había murmurado ella, con lágrimas en los ojos-, a ver a mi mamá, a mis amigos, mi colegio...

-Pero ahora tienes que acostumbrarte a vivir con la familia que tienes en Cerdeña, _piccola mia _-le había respondido Endimion.

Había sido tan claro con ella, después de todos aquellos meses de haber sido tratada como una niña impertinente, que sus palabras le habían llegado al corazón. Y había creído que él sería el que encontraría a su padre.

Pero cuando, a la vuelta de unos meses, le había comunicado la noticia de que su padre había muerto en un accidente, se había sentido desolada. A lo largo de los años, Endimion se convirtió en el salvavidas de Sere.

Cada dos meses iba a visitar a su tío abuelo, y con bastante más frecuencia, cuando la salud del anciano sacerdote se había empezado a deteriorar. Y siempre la había ido a visitar a ella también.

Sere no tenía nada en común con la familia de su padre. Se había sentido contenta y aliviada de haber podido censurar a aquella gente delante de Endimion. El le enviaba libros en inglés y algunos periódicos. Ella había comenzado a escribirle cartas. El amor que había surgido en ella por Endimion, había sido un proceso natural.

Sere también se acordó de Apolo, Carmesait y Calaverait. Se puso tensa e intentó borrarlos de su imaginación. Durante los últimos cinco años, su abuelo no había contestado a ninguna de sus cartas, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Seguro que no entendía la conducta de su nieta, que había abandonado a su marido. La familia de su padre adoraba a Endimion.

Sere salió de la habitación y se encontró en un pasillo en el que se veían cuadros con escenas medievales y cubierto de preciosas alfombras. Cuando vio la escalera en forma de caracol, estuvo a punto de subir por ella, para averiguar dónde iba. Recordó que tenía que llamar a Andrew. Seguro que estaría preocupado, porque hacía tres días que no lo llamaba.

Abrió la puerta de roble macizo que encontró al final de la escalera y salió a un tejado, ¿o eran las murallas de un castillo? Se fijó en las torres cuadradas que se alzaban frente a ella, se dirigió al parapeto, miró hacia abajo y le horrorizó la altura. A continuación miró a su alrededor, contemplando las montañas nevadas y los fértiles valles.

-Parece que ya te has recuperado.

Sere se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Endimion. Casi sin aliento, se dio la vuelta. Se dirigía a ella con una actitud bastante familiar. Llevaba unos vaqueros viejos, ajustados a sus caderas y potentes piernas y una camisa blanca de algodón de manga corta, con los botones de arriba desabrochados. Parecía el rey de la jungla buscando una presa.

Muy sensual, pensó Sere, luchando por apartar su mirada de aquel físico tan impresionante. Increíblemente sensual. Exhibía una actitud relajada, indolente, muy seguro de sí mismo. Se sentó en el borde del parapeto, sin importarle lo más mínimo a la altura a la que se encontraba.

-Te vi desde la torre. Pensé que todavía estarías en la cama -admitió él.

-Soy bastante resistente -replicó Sere, pensando que le daba igual que pudiera caerse, aunque prefería que no se moviera.

-Veo que eres una mujer muy comprometida con tu profesión -comentó Endimion, mirándola con sus ojos brillantes como el diamante-. Pensar que antes me lavabas las camisas, y me las encogías.

Sere se sintió avergonzada al recordar la atracción que había sentido por aquel hombre en la adolescencia. Algo que no era de extrañar, porque era un hombre guapísimo. Endimion podía poner en ridículo a cualquiera de los dioses griegos en comparación, porque era un hombre que poseía una fuerza y energía difícil de igualar.

-¿Hacía yo eso?

-Siempre me pregunté si las cocías -musitó Endimion.

-Esas quejas tendrías que habérmelas dicho en su momento.

-Sin embargo eras una cocinera maravillosa.

-¡Me gustaba cocinar tanto como me gustaba fregar el suelo de tu cocina! -mintió. Y no se sintió a gusto mintiéndole, porque seguro que él se había dado cuenta.

Pero la verdad, lo único que sabía hacer en la adolescencia eran las labores del hogar, porque había sido educada para ser una buena esposa. Aquél era el destino que había trazado su padre para ella. Una forma de vida en la que el lugar de la mujer era la casa, haciendo los trabajos más duros y complaciendo cualquier deseo de su marido. Aquello fue lo primero que aprendió, a pesar de que ella siempre intentó mantener su identidad.

Recordó que incluso cantaba mientras fregaba el suelo de la cocina. En aquel tiempo, había pensado que lo sabía todo. Había pensado que Endimion era diferente, porque le pedía las cosas por favor y le daba las gracias. Había estado dispuesta a abandonar todo, con tal de estar a su lado. Durante los seis meses que vivió con él, no la habrían sacado de Cerdeña ni a la fuerza.

-Yo intenté convencerte para que siguieras estudiando -le recordó él.

-¡Deja ya el pasado en paz. Me pones enferma! -espetó Sere, dándose la vuelta.

Lo cierto era que él había querido que fuera a un colegio en Florencia. ¡Florencia! Los Tsukinos palidecieron al oír aquello. ¿Qué clase de marido enviaría a su mujer a un colegio? Ella sabía leer, escribir y aritmética, ¿qué más quería? Tampoco a ella le había apetecido marcharse a una ciudad que no conocía, donde todos los demás estudiantes se iban a reír de su ignorancia, aparte de que no iba a poder estar cerca de Endimion.

En su inocencia, incluso le había preguntado a Endimion si se iba a marchar a Florencia con ella. Él le había contestado que sólo la visitaría de vez en cuando, porque los compromisos de su trabajo se lo impedían. Aquél fue uno de los primeros intentos de Endimion de poner fin a un matrimonio tan ridículo. Se había dado cuenta de que ella se había encaprichado de él y que separándose lograría una mayor independencia.

Endimion no había querido herir sus sentimientos. Incluso le llegó a decir que la iba a echar mucho de menos, pero que era lo mejor para ella. Sere le había acusado de que en realidad lo que le pasaba era que se avergonzaba de ella, y se había ido a su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente. Se pasó todo el fin de semana sin comer, llorando a lágrima viva, cada vez que él había querido hacerla entrar en razón.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas -comentó Endimion.

Se respiraba tensión en el aire. Sere la percibió y le sorprendió la frialdad con la que le hablaba Endimion. Hasta ese momento, él le había estado tomando el pelo, pero de pronto se había mostrado frío y distante. No le había visto nunca con esa actitud. Aquello la desconcertó y la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

-Yo creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Por mi parte, lo único que te deseo es que tengas suerte con lo del fraude -le dijo Sere, sonriendo-. Pero si lo que quieres es que hablemos de...

-Si mencionas lo de las villas otra vez, te prometo que me voy a enfadar. Para mí no suponen nada -la interrumpió Endimion, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Ése fue el cebo para que vinieras, nada más.

-Me temo que no sé bien lo que esperas de mí, ni tampoco me voy a quedar por aquí para averiguarlo -le aseguró Sere.

-Lo harás. Te he cortado las alas. Ya no puedes volar libre -respondió Endimion-. Porque todavía estamos casados.

-¿Por qué sigues repitiéndome lo mismo? -preguntó Sere-. ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Hace cinco años comunicaste sólo tus deseos a un abogado que ahora ya se ha jubilado. Hablé con su hijo ayer. Buscó tu carpeta y me dijo que su padre te había enviado una carta en la que te comunicaba que consultaras a otro abogado con más experiencia en matrimonios. No inició ninguna otra acción -finalizó.

Sere se quedó temblando. El tono en que le había hablado Endimion era totalmente convincente.

-Si a alguien se le ha olvidado comunicártelo, lo siento, pero te prometo que yo me ocuparé de todo tan pronto vuelva a casa...

-¡No, por no haberlo consumado! -interrumpió Endimion de repente.

-Por cualquier cosa, a mí me da igual -murmuró Sere, quien todavía se estremecía al pensar que todavía pudieran estar casados.

-Hace cinco años hubiera estado dispuesto a que declararan el matrimonio nulo –Endimion la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Porque pensaba que lo mejor para ti era vivir en libertad. Pero ya no pienso igual. Para serte sincero, Serenity, ahora quiero a la mujer por la que pagué.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Sere, asustada.

-Que quiero recuperar la posesión por la que pagué un precio. Estoy en mi derecho.

Sere se echó a reír. Después lo miró con expresión de incredulidad.

-Estás loco, o estás bromeando... Prefiero pensar que estás bromeando.

-¿Por qué? -Endimion le dirigió una mirada fulminante-. Para empezar tú fuiste la que me atrapaste.

-Eso no es cierto...

-¡Cómo te atreves a negarlo! ¿Quieres que te recuerde que no te opusiste cuando te lo propuso tu abuelo? Yo nunca te había puesto la mano encima, pero tú no dijiste nada para que pensaran lo contrario.

Sere se quedó mirando el suelo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, al recordar lo que había pasado. Se había enfadado mucho con Endimion por haberla llevado de vuelta a Sienta.

Se había escondido en el asiento de atrás de su coche, para escaparse. Había sido un acto impulsivo, de pura desesperación.

El tío abuelo de Endimion, el padre Shiels, había muerto esa misma semana. Ella había sido consciente de que Endimion ya no iba a tener razón alguna para acercarse al pueblo. En aquellas circunstancias, no había sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos por él y en el pueblo se habían oído cotilleos, lo cual había puesto furioso a su abuelo. Por eso le había prohibido escribir más a Endimion.

Endimion no descubrió que ella estaba en el coche hasta que paró en una gasolinera de un pueblo de la costa. Aquella ocasión fue la única vez que ella recordaba que él había perdido los estribos. Sin escuchar sus súplicas, la había metido en el coche y la había llevado de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegaron, ya había oscurecido. Ante los ojos de Apolo Tsukino, pasar una noche en compañía de un hombre arruinaba completamente su reputación, con muy pocas posibilidades de redención. En aquel mismo instante le exigió a Endimion que se casara con ella.

-Mi abuelo sabía que entre nosotros no había pasado nada -empezó a decirle Sere con voz temblorosa, intentando defenderse.

-Pero yo sabía que si no me hubiera casado contigo, no habrías podido soportar vivir en aquella casa. Dejé que mi conciencia me convenciera de que eras responsabilidad mía. ¿Y qué recibí a cambio? -le preguntó Endimion-. Una mujer que se llevaba el osito de peluche a la cama a dormir. Pero te puedo decir que aquello fue más eficaz para no tener relaciones contigo, que un cinturón de castidad de los de la edad media.

-Tú dijiste que querías tener una esposa...

-Ya tengo una. También tengo la custodia del osito -le informó Endimion con sarcasmo.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-¿Has hecho ya las maletas? -le preguntó Endimion, sin hacerla caso.

-Sí pero...

_-Bene... _Como ya no tienes que descansar, no gastaremos más tiempo aquí –Endimion abrió la puerta y la miró.

Sere sacó un poco la lengua y se humedeció los labios.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué pretendes?

-La verdad, Serenity... ¿Siempre eres tan lenta para comprender las cosas? -le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada que helaba-. No deberías haberme mentido.

-¿Mentido? -repitió Sere, cuando él le puso la mano en los hombros, para ayudarla a bajar por la escalera de caracol-. ¡Yo no te he mentido!

-Habría sido más comprensible si hubiera confesado todo cuando nos encontramos. Pero las mentiras me ponen furioso -gruñó Endimion-. Cuando esta mañana supe la verdad, estuvo a punto de subir y zarandarte hasta que te hubieran sonado todos los dientes de esa pérfida cabeza que tienes.

-¿De qué diablos me hablas? -exclamó Sere.

-De tu cuarenta y ocho por ciento en la empresa Furuhata Travel -replicó Endimion en un tono de acusación-. ¡Sacaste de un apuro a tu amante con mi dinero!

Sere se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir.

-Yo no esperaba recibir a mi esposa en puro estado virginal. Ni tampoco esperaba que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos. ¡Pero lo que nunca me imaginé era que durante los últimos cinco años hayas estado en connivencia con esa zorra que te trajo a este mundo!

**no manches asi que fue el abuelito de Sere quien los obligo a casarse...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Sere trató de tragar saliva, pero no pudo. Se había quedado paralizada. Endimion le estaba hablando de su madre. Estaba acusando a Selene de avariciosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía hacer una cosa así, cuando ni siquiera la conocía?

Aquello no tenía sentido. Ella había comprado participaciones en Furuhata Travel con el dinero que sacó de una póliza de seguros.

-Cuando pienso en todo lo que hice para protegerte, más me molesta tu conducta –abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró a por la maleta. Salió y le puso una mano en la espalda, encaminándola hacia la escalera de caracol, que daba a un salón muy grande. _-Dio mio... _lo que tuve que pagar a tu madre para recuperarte. Incluso tuve que sobornarla para que te acogiera en su casa cuando me abandonaste.

-¿Le pagaste a mi madre? -repitió Sere, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Endimion soltó poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones.

-Tenía que haber exigido una anulación inmediata. No me tenía que haber dejado convencer de que la anulación iba a ser un trauma para ti...

-¿Un trauma...? -repitió Sere. cuando llegó al vestíbulo. Parecía que las piernas se le iban a doblar de un momento a otro. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en el labio superior.

-Fui un imbécil -se quejó Endimion-. Sin hacer ninguna pregunta pagué un montón de dinero para que terminaras tus estudios y tuvieras todas las comodidades. ¿Y qué me dan a cambio? Una esposa que no sabe más que balbucear italiano. Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que has preferido vivir con tu amante en pecado, antes que darme mi libertad.

-Endimion... -murmuró Sere.

-No me digas nada. ¡No quiero oír más mentiras! -la interrumpió Endimion-. Ya me dejé engañar ayer. Incluso te pregunté si te dedicabas al negocio del turismo. _¡Dio mio, _dame fuerzas! Lo que más me duele es que me dijeran que tenía que mandar dinero para pagar tu tratamiento. ¡Estoy seguro de que te casaste conmigo porque sabes que soy rico! ¡Sólo un hombre rico puede permitirse manteneros a ti y a tu madre durante estos cinco años!

Cuando terminó, Endimion abrió la puerta de su Toyota Landcruiser que estaba en el aparcamiento, mientras ella se quedó mirándolo asombrada, sin saber qué responder. La agarró en brazos, la levantó del suelo, la puso en el asiento y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sere empezó a respirar como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Se puso las manos en las sienes.

-¡Así que no me mires con esos ojos y me digas que estoy bromeando cuando digo que quiero que me den lo que es mío, porque para eso he pagado! -continuó Endimion, cuando Sere se colocó a su lado-. ¡Una palabra más y te juro que os hundo a ti y a tu amante! Y luego denuncio a Selene por todas las facturas falsas que ha presentado en tu nombre, pretendiendo que todavía seguías estudiando.

Sere luchaba por razonar de nuevo, pero estaba tan impresionada que le parecía imposible hacerlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho, que había pagado a su madre para que la acogiera en casa.

-¿Conoces a Selene? -le preguntó con voz muy débil, mientras él ponía en marcha el coche.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan estúpida?- le preguntó Endimion, frunciendo el ceño, mirando la pálida expresión en su cara-. ¡No me digas que no te ha dicho de dónde venía todo el dinero!

-A mi madre le quedó una asignación bastante generosa de su segundo matrimonio - murmuró Sere, con voz temblorosa, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco-. De ahí es de donde procedía el dinero. Y por lo que se refiere a mis participaciones en Furuhata...

-Tu madre dejó a Rubeus Jensen cuando se vino abajo su nightclub. No le quedó dinero para poder pagar a nadie. Cuando tú volviste a casa de tu madre, ella tenía un montón de deudas. ¡Yo fui el que os saqué de la miseria!

-Yo no...

De pronto, le tiró una carpeta de plástico a las piernas.

-Yo soy el propietario de la casa de tu madre. A mí no me importó mantener a mi suegra, porque de esa manera sabía que tú tendrías todas las comodidades. Pero lo que más me molesta es saber que tú estabas enterada de todo.

Abrió la carpeta y vio las escrituras de la casa que su madre tenía en Kensington, en las que aparecía el nombre de Endimion como propietario. Era una prueba irrefutable que dejaba sin respiración. Era algo incontestable.

-¡Si no se hubieran puesto en contacto conmigo por un asunto relacionado con la hipoteca, ahora no tendría esas escrituras para enseñártelas! -gritó Endimion-. Tengo un cajón lleno de facturas en mi despacho. ¡Falsas! Dime, ¿de verdad alguna vez fuiste al colegio por el que yo pagué?

-Asistí al instituto tecnológico durante un tiempo... -le dijo Sere, mientras iba asimilando el origen de toda aquella ira.

_-Per meraviglia... _¿y no asististe a clases de montar a caballo, música y esquí? ¿No aprendiste idiomas? ¿No fuiste de vacaciones? Yo creo que ni siquiera has estado un solo curso en la universidad.

Sere empezó a mover la cabeza. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando. Selene era la persona que había engañado a Endimion. Su madre, su propia madre. Empezó a sentirse enferma. Selene había estado llevando una vida de lujo. No trabajaba. Poseía una casa, con muebles muy caros, un ropero bastante extenso y se iba de vacaciones con bastante frecuencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Endimion había sido el que había estado pagando todo aquello, Sere se sintió desolada.

-Yo no sabía nada... ¡te lo juro! -le dijo.

-Muy bien. Pues siéntate y relájate, porque voy a denunciar a tu madre por gastarse el dinero que enviaba para ti.

Sere se quedó pálida.

-Pero todavía tienes que explicarme de dónde sacaste el dinero que invertiste en Furuhata Travel...

-¡Ese dinero no era tuyo! -protestó ella-. Ese dinero fue del seguro que mi padre se hizó cuando yo era niña...

-¿Kenji, el jugador compulsivo, se hizó un seguro? -murmuró Endimion-. Pero si a ese hombre le quemaba el dinero en el bolsillo. Si tu padre hubiera tenido un seguro, hubiera intentado recuperar el dinero al mes siguiente. No habría sido capaz de pagar las mensualidades.

Sere trataba de concentrarse. La verdad era que no tenía constancia de que la procedencia de aquel dinero fuera de una póliza de seguro. Cuando ocurrió, tenía sólo dieciocho años y no se le había pasado por la cabeza cuestionar a su madre. Selene había metido el dinero en su cuenta corriente. Y a partir de ese momento, Selene no le había dado nada más. ¿Qué había pretendido Selene con todo ello? ¿Engañar a Endimion, para que pensara que Sere estaba enterada de todo aquel engaño? Sólo de pensarlo, se le revolvía el estómago.

-Al principio pensé que me estabas diciendo la verdad. Pensé que no sabías que yo te estaba manteniendo, hasta que me enteré de que comprabas acciones de Furuhata Travel. Me enfadé mucho cuando me enteré de que no habías ido a los colegios que yo había pagado, pero podía habértelo perdonado. Pero lo que no te perdono es que seas una mentirosa y una ladrona, como tu madre.

-Para el coche... quiero vomitar -Sere se puso la mano en la boca. Cuando salió, casi se cae del coche. Se agarró a la puerta y respiró aire fresco.

-Te has puesto enferma de verdad -le dijo Endimion, saliendo del coche y acercándose a ella-. Creí que estabas fingiendo.

Sere ni siquiera pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía los nervios agarrados al estómago. Se preguntaba cuánto dinero se habría guardado Selene a lo largo de aquellos cinco años. Incluso era posible que Selene se hubiera vuelto tan exigente, que Endimion empezara a sospechar.

-Siéntate... -la agarró con mucha suavidad por los hombros y la volvió a sentar en el asiento del coche-. Baja la cabeza, si todavía estás mareada -le indicó él, sin soltarla.

Sere se fijo en sus zapatos hechos a mano.

-¿Estás mejor? -le preguntó Endimion, soltándola.

Ella asintió, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros brillantes entre unas pestañas negras largas y sensuales. Aquellos ojos tenían un efecto extraordinario en ella. La hacían sentirse débil. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirándolo, como si la hubiera hipnotizado. Endimion se irguió y ella se quedó mirando al vacío.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Le habría hecho perder la cabeza la noticia de que su madre se había quedado con todo el dinero? Tenía que concentrarse. Endimion era un hombre muy guapo, pero ella ya era lo suficientemente madura como para controlarlo. Endimion era el propietario de la casa de Selene, recordó con desesperación. Era posible que todo lo demás que le había contado, fuera cierto también. Con lo cual las participaciones que tenía en Furuhata Travel, también le pertenecían. Aunque le diera todas las acciones, con ello no pagaría ni una décima parte de lo que le debía. En cierto modo, ella también era responsable de lo que su madre había hecho.

Si no se hubiera creído lo que le había contado su madre sobre la anulación del matrimonio, no la habría engañado con tanta facilidad. Habrían conseguido la anulación cuando era el momento, Endimion hubiera recuperado su libertad y no les habría estado enviando dinero a su madre y a ella. Pero Sere nunca le pidió que lo hiciera. Además, no quería nada de Endimion.

-Parece que piensas que te pertenezco, y ahora me doy cuenta del porqué -Endimion se limitó a sonreír-. Pero siento mucho decirte que la gente no se compra...

-El amor es lo que no se compra. Comprar a la gente es muy fácil -contestó Endimion-. Sólo tienes que saber qué es lo que quieren.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero yo?

-Ser querida. Me di cuenta antes de que fueras mujer. Necesitabas con desesperación ser querida. Pero eras tan cabezota, que lo buscaste en los sitios equivocados, donde no podías reconocerlo, aunque lo hubieras encontrado.

Sere perdió el color de la cara. Le había respondido a sus ironías con seriedad, recordándole las muchas decepciones que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida.

-Por eso, ayer cuando te vi, no esperaba encontrarme con un ángel. Te has llevado muchas decepciones en tu vida. Sabía también que había perdido tu confianza, pero sí que esperaba que siguieras siendo honesta, como antes lo eras. Debí haberme imaginado que Selene te estropearía...

-¡No hables así de mi madre! -gritó Sere.

-Creo que ya es hora de que alguien lo haga. ¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar en Furuhata, a los dieciocho?

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? -le preguntó.

-No fue difícil. Furuhata... -murmuró de nuevo-. Pero dime, cuando invertiste ese dinero en la empresa, ¿esperabas con ello ganarte su afecto?

Sere se puso rígida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a...?

-Es una pregunta razonable. A la mayoría de los adolescentes con una considerable suma de dinero, se les ocurriría hacer un montón de cosas con él, pero a ninguno se le ocurriría invertirlo en una empresa.

Sere apretó los labios, para no responderle con un insulto. Cuando recibió aquel dinero caído del cielo, había querido tener algo seguro. Hasta que se casó con Endimion, todas las personas con las que había convivido habían pasado por dificultades económicas. Sus padres habían tenido violentas discusiones acerca del dinero. Y de allí se fue a vivir con su abuelo, que tenía lo justo para mantenerse.

-Me aconsejaron que lo hiciera -contestó Sere.

-¿Quién te lo aconsejó, Furuhata? Te lo pregunto porque ahora mismo esa inversión es poco segura. El mercado de las agencias de viaje está ya muy saturado.

-Yo estoy contenta con los intereses que me han dado...

-¿Un hueco en su cama, que no es exclusivamente tuyo? Porque sé que no eres la única mujer en su vida...

Sere se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa.

-A lo mejor él no es el único hombre en la mía.

-Muy pocas mujeres quieren tener una relación abierta a tu edad. ¿Estás muy enamorada de él?

Sere abrió sus manos, en un gesto de frustración.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Andrew. Somos amigos y yo soy el socio más joven...

-¿Entonces por qué vivís juntos?

-Tengo tanto derecho a vivir en ese apartamento como él. ¿O no te lo ha dicho eso tu espía? ¡El bloque de pisos es de Furuhata Travel!

-Perdón por tener que corregirte. El banco es el propietario del edificio.

-¡Pues ahora tienes una parte de lo que el banco posee!

-Ahora entiendo por qué tu amante aparece ahora como un amigo. Pero estás loca si piensas que voy a financiarlo -le contestó Endimion-. ¡Ese es un barco que se hundirá solo!

-Haz lo que quieras. Porque si es verdad que es tu dinero, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Pero no hagas que Andrew pague por algo en lo que no tiene nada que ver - argumentó Sere, con vehemencia-. La agencia necesita esas villas. No tendrá ningún problema para alquilarlas durante el verano. Necesitamos con urgencia casas de calidad.

Endimion le dirigió una sonrisa que la dejó helada.

-Eres increíble. Me quitas hasta la piel y pretendes que te ayude.

-¡Yo no te he quitado nada! ¡Yo no sabía nada de lo del dinero! -razonó, sintiéndose cada vez más resentida-. Tú a mis espaldas llegaste a algún acuerdo con Selene del que yo no tenía noticia. ¿Cómo puedes echarme ahora la culpa de todo?

_-Santo cielo... _las ratas empiezan a saltar del barco -murmuró Endimion con ironía-. No te preocupes. A mí no me tiembla el pulso cuando empiezo a hacer justicia. Ya me encargaré que Selene reciba lo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que le voy a enviar una notificación de desahucio hoy mismo.

Sere lo miró horrorizada. Endimion frenó hasta detener el coche y salió. Sere hizo lo mismo.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso!

-Dime porqué no.

Sere intentó buscar una respuesta, pero no la encontraba.

Endimion la miró con sus ojos zafiros medio entornados, mientras sacaba una cesta y una manta del maletero del coche.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cruel -le dijo Sere.

-Es que no me conoces bien. Yo sólo he sido blando contigo, pero eso ya ha pasado - comentó Endimion, mirándola con un brillo como el del hielo dorado bajo el sol-. En los negocios yo no perdono, Serenity. Y siento mucho decirte que tanto contigo, como con tu madre, mantengo ahora una relación comercial.

Sere sacó la punta de la lengua para humedecerse los labios. No podía creerse que fuera Endimion el que estuviera hablando de aquella manera. Tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo. Pero era muy distinto del hombre cálido y amable que ella recordaba.

Se fijó en la cesta que llevaba en la mano-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Es nuestra comida -respondió Endimion. Sere abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato.

Hasta ese momento no se había preguntado por qué se habían parado allí.

-¿La comida? -le preguntó-. Aclaremos un poco las cosas. ¿Crees que después de decirme que vas a desahuciar a mi madre, voy a irme contigo a comer al campo?

-A mí sin embargo, pensar que la voy a desahuciar me ha abierto el apetito –confesó Endimion, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Sere lo observó dirigirse hacia un prado con unos árboles que se veían al otro lado de la carretera.

Apretó los dientes y se fue tras él. Endimion puso la manta en un punto desde donde se veía el pueblo.

-Endimion -empezó a decirle-. Mi...

-Eso es la Rocca -interrumpió-. Mi abuela nació en el bar en el que nos vimos ayer. En aquel tiempo era un hotel también. Su padre tenía aspiraciones que nunca vio cumplidas.

Sere frunció el ceño.

-Yo...

-Calla y escucha -la atravesó con su mirada, apretando al mismo tiempo los labios-. ¿Qué más ves desde aquí?

Sere tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose a qué diablos estaba jugando.

-Mi abuelo nació en esa casa en ruinas -le dijo, con deliberada paciencia-. Uno de los once niños de su familia, de los cuales sólo seis llegaron a viejos. Él me trajo aquí cuando yo tenía ocho años y me dijo que este lugar era donde la familia Chiba había echado sus raíces. Unos comienzos muy humildes, de los que, aunque no te lo creas, me siento muy orgulloso.

-Ya se ve -comentó Sere-. Pero...

-¡Tú no ves nada! -le dijo Endimion con desprecio, alejándose de ella.

Sere era incapaz de concentrarse. Estaba demasiado alterada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Las sienes le palpitaban de la tensión. Pero parecía que ella era la única que sufría, porque Endimion estaba tan tranquilo descorchando la botella de vino.

-En estos momentos tiene visitas... mi madre, quiero decir -comentó Sere, incapaz de organizar sus pensamientos-. No estoy tratando de justificarla, pero no lo ha tenido muy fácil...

-Hasta que yo aparecí...

Sere se sonrojó.

-Podría haberse convertido en una modelo muy importante si no se hubiera quedado embarazada de mí. Luego mi padre la apartó de mi lado y no pudo encontrarme. Y terminó casándose con Rubeus, y él...

-Quedó en la bancarota, porque ella es una derrochona.

Sere se puso muy tensa,

-No es eso lo que yo he oído.

-Imagino que ella no te lo contó así. Estas gastando saliva -le informó Endimion-. Selene es la avaricia en persona. Créeme cuando te digo que ha demostrado un talento criminal increíble en todos los fraudes que ha hecho. No trates de justificarla, porque tú también te llevaste tu buena parte.

-¿Qué intentas, llevarnos a juicio a las dos?

-¿Crees que voy a llevar a mi propia esposa a juicio? Pero a tu madre... -Endimion miró sus ojos asustados y continuó-: No tengo el mayor problema en llevarla a juicio.

-¡Pero si crees que yo también soy culpable, lo más justo es que arremetas contra mí también!- protestó Sere, a quien le horrorizaba la posibilidad de que a su madre la llevaran a los tribunales.

-¿Quieres decir que estabas enterada de todo?- preguntó Endimion-. Porque me ha parecido entender que Selene sólo te dio un pequeño porcentaje de todo el dinero que recibió.

-Yo sabía lo que Selene estaba haciendo, desde el principio -mintió, tratando que no dirigiese toda su furia contra su madre.

Endimion se quedó muy quieto, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

-¿Estás cambiando tu versión, ahora?

-Yo sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien, pero después de verte con aquella mujer en Calgiari, te odié -lanzó Sere, para proteger a su madre.

-Eso me lo puedo creer, pero también me dijiste una vez que preferirías morirte de hambre antes de aceptar mi dinero. Por eso enviaba el dinero en secreto. Fui muy ingenuo -Endimion la miró entrecerrando los ojos, poniendo un gesto cínico en la boca-. Parece que hace cinco años no sólo eras tú la que tenía que madurar.

Sere no lo estaba escuchando.

-No le hagas eso a mi madre, por favor -suplicó-. Dale tiempo para que se vaya de la casa con dignidad...

-¿Y yo qué voy a obtener a cambio?

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una losa. No se oía ni el aire. El calor era sofocante. El sudor mojaba su ropa. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-La verdad, no sé lo que quieres...

-¿No? -Endimion sonrió con gesto de desprecio-. Te quiero a ti, en mi cama.

-Eso no es posible... -murmuró Sere, muy nerviosa-. Es imposible que sea eso lo que quieras.

-¿No es lo que cualquier hombre querría hacer con una mujer tan guapa como tú?

-Yo no soy guapa...

Endimion se acercó a ella, la miró con sus ojos zafiros, con tal intensidad que casi sintió su piel arder. Después estiró la mano y le quitó el pasador del pelo.

-Me gustas con el pelo suelto.

Con una paciencia desconcertante, se lo fue desenredando. Sere se quedó quieta, casi sin respirar, pero cada vez que le tocaba la piel con sus dedos, su corazón empezaba a latir con tanta fuerza que la dejaba sin sentido.

-Muy guapa y muy sensual -repitió Endimion, acercándose un poco más.

No supo cómo reaccionar. El sol calentaba su cuerpo, sintió que los pechos se le hinchaban y los pezones se endurecían, empujando contra la tela de algodón que los constreñía. Cuando encontró su mirada, para ella en el mundo sólo estaba su dorada mirada.

-Y tan sumisa de repente. Pero aunque te digas a ti misma que es para salvar a Selene, sabes que en el fondo eso no es verdad, _píccola mía. _Porque eres una mujer que te dejas llevar por los sentimientos. Y ahora mismo lo que estás es excitada.

Sere permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. Su cuerpo la delataba. Durante unos instantes le había deseado con una intensidad incontrolable. Y no había sido un recuerdo del pasado, lo que una vez sintió por él, era un sentimiento del presente.

Endimion se inclinó, sacó dos vasos de la cesta y le ofreció uno.

-No me estoy quejando -murmuró él-. A mí nunca me han atraído los sacrificados. Como tampoco me atrae mucho en lo que te has convertido...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que de momento creo que con tres semanas me conformo -Endimion la miró con gesto de frío desprecio-. Tres semanas será suficiente.

Tres semanas era el tiempo que ella había pensado pasar de vacaciones por Italia. Le tembló la mano y se le derramó el vino de la copa.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que pase mis vacaciones contigo?

-Algo así. Después nos separamos y te concedo el divorcio. Selene se va de la casa y yo le perdono lo que me debe. Es una oferta muy generosa -le aseguró.

Pero Sere no pensaba lo mismo. Era una oferta humillante y degradante. Recordó el desprecio en su mirada y se recogió en sí misma. Cuando lo vio en el bar, Endimion le había parecido un extraño, pero según fue pasando el tiempo empezó a recordarlo tal y como era. Pero en esos momentos le volvió a parecer un extraño.

-Tienes que decidir.

-No tengo otra elección -si no se quedaba, denunciaría a Selene. No podía permitir que su madre sufriera de aquel modo, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

Endimion sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo, marcó los números y empezó a hablar en italiano con alguien. Cuando terminó, se lo guardó de nuevo y le dijo:

-La orden de desahucio ha sido anulada.

Sere se sentó en la manta y dio un trago de vino, para humedecer sus resecos labios.

**la mama de Sere es una mendiga desgraciada ella le robo a Dar...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

Sere abrió los ojos, cuando sintió que una mano le agitaba el hombro. El sol había cambiado su posición en el cielo.

-Ya es hora de marchar -Endimion se agachó y la levantó con mucha delicadeza.

Lo último que recordaba era dejar el vaso de vino vacío en el mantel. Había logrado dormir un par de horas. Sere se estiró un poco los pantalones y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

-Porque pensé que era mejor que descansaras un poco -Endimion dobló la manta. La cesta de la merienda ya no estaba allí.

-¿Y por qué me has traído a este sitio? -preguntó Sere por curiosidad.

-Porque a lo mejor estaba intentando que resurgieran recuerdos de la familia que abandonaste en Italia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Apolo, Carmesait y Calaverait -precisó Endimion-. Aunque no me lo hayas preguntado, tu abuelo y tus tías abuelas están todavía vivos y muy bien.

Endimion se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la carretera. Sere lo siguió.

-¡Escribí muchas veces a mi abuelo y él nunca contestó!

-No digas más mentiras -le aconsejó Endimion con un tono frío, cuando ella se puso a su lado-. No escribiste. Si lo hubieras hecho, me habría enterado.

-¡Sí escribí! -protestó Sere, pero de pronto se acordó de que en aquel tiempo había sido Selene la que se había encargado de echar las cartas. ¿Cómo habría sido capaz su madre de hacer una cosa así? Estaba claro que veía como un peligro, la comunicación que pudiera haber entre ella y Apolo Tsukino.

-¡Seguro que mi madre no echó las cartas! -exclamó Sere.

Endimion la miró, y permaneció en silencio. Sere giró la cabeza, consciente de que él no se había creído aquella excusa. Pero lo cierto era que había escrito varias veces a su familia. Aunque los primeros meses que pasó en Londres fue un tiempo que se sintió muy desorientada...

De vuelta otra vez al mundo del que su padre la había apartado, se sintió perdida. Se encerró en el piso de su madre, como un animal herido. Después de ver a Endimion en brazos de otra mujer, se sintió desdichada. Endimion había sido todo para ella, la única persona que había amado y en la que había confiado, la persona en la que se había apoyado en tiempos de crisis.

De pronto, se había dado cuenta de la realidad de su matrimonio, un matrimonio que era sólo una charada. Pero a lo que no estaba dispuesta era a decirle a Endimion lo destrozada que se había sentido al dejarlo y lo mucho que había tardado en recuperarse. Sere se metió en el cuatro por cuatro. Le había dicho que era un hombre muy rico. Chiba... el banco de Cagliari. Recordó haber visto anunciado ese banco en algunas revistas. Recordó haber leído un artículo sobre la legendaria familia de banqueros en Italia, una familia que no quería salir en las revistas, porque treinta años antes habían secuestrado a uno de los componentes de la familia.

Dos meses después de conocer a Endimion, él había ido a decirle a su abuelo que su hijo, el padre de Sere, Kenji, había muerto en un accidente de automóvil.

-Cuando tu padre te contó aquello de que estaba intentando reconciliarse con tu madre, cuando te trajo aquí y te dejó con una familia que no conocías, admito que fue un acto irresponsable y egoísta, _piccola mia _-recordó que le había respondido en su momento Endimion-. Pero nunca digas que te han raptado, porque tengo un tío que todavía te puede enseñar las marcas de un verdadero secuestro.

Volviendo al presente, Sere miró a Endimion, cuando encendió el motor de su potente coche.

-¿Y por qué trabajabas en ese banco de Cagliari? -le preguntó con voz temblorosa, porque todavía no se podía creer que el hombre con el que se había casado cuando tenía dieciséis años, fuera el dueño del banco.

-Era el director. Mi padre pensaba que antes de ocupar un puesto en el consejo de administración, era mejor conocer la empresa. No quiso que estuviera en la sucursal de Cerdeña. Pero no sabía la razón por la que yo prefería esa localidad...

-¿Y el castillo que hay en la isla es tuyo?

-Heredé ese castillo el año pasado -le contestó él-. Pertenecía a mi padre, que lo tenía antes alquilado.

-Nunca me contaste nada de ti...

-A mí no me gusta mentir. Te contaba sólo lo que podía contarte. Además estabas tan contenta viviendo en tu mundo. Tienes que recordar que eras bastante inmadura y que nunca me preguntaste de qué vivía yo -comentó Endimion-. De lo único que te quejabas era de que mi trabajo me tenía alejado de ti toda la semana.

Sere se sonrojó.

-¿Dónde vamos? -le preguntó, cambiando de conversación-. Este no es el camino por el que hemos venido...

-Vamos a Sienta, a ver a los Tsukino -le contestó Endimion.

Al oír que se dirigían a casa de su abuelo, Sere se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Sienta? -repitió.

-No quiero que tu familia se entere de que has venido a Cerdeña y te has ido sin verlos...

-¡No te hagas ahora el piadoso conmigo! -le recriminó Sere-. ¡Sabes tan bien como nadie lo desdichada que me sentí en ese pueblo! Mi abuelo podría haberle escrito a mi madre si hubiera querido y ella habría venido a buscarme de haber sabido donde estaba...

Endimion detuvo el coche de nuevo. La miró con los labios apretados.

-No estoy dispuesto a decirte más mentiras, o medias verdades, para protegerte. Ya eres mayorcita para enfrentarte a la realidad. ¡Tu madre nunca intentó conseguir tu custodia!

-¿Cómo lo iba a hacer, si no sabía dónde estaba? Mi padre siempre se estaba moviendo de un sitio para otro y ella pensó que yo estaría con él.

Endimion suspiró.

-Cuando se enteró de que su hijo había muerto, Apolo me dio permiso para que me pusiera en contacto con tu madre...

-¡No te creo! -gritó Sere.

-Tu abuelo me dijo que lo mejor era llamar a tu madre para que viniera a hablar con nosotros y decidir lo mejor para ti. Cuando fui a Londres, me acerqué a casa de Selene y se lo dije. También le dije que estabas muy triste. Tu madre no movió un dedo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Lo siento, pero sí lo es -aseguró Endimion, su velada mirada encontrando sus celestes ojos, retirándola con diplomacia a continuación.

-Tu madre supo en todo momento dónde estabas, porque tu padre la llamó el día que se fue de casa, para decirle que te llevaba a vivir con su familia. Selene no tiene instinto maternal. El día que fui a visitarla, estaba en una fiesta con su segundo marido. A pesar de decirle que Kenji había muerto, prefirió que siguieras viviendo donde vivías.

Sere giró la cabeza, las lágrimas le arrasaban los ojos. Endimion le puso una mano sobre sus dedos y ella se la apartó con brusquedad.

-Creo que es mejor que hayas oído toda la verdad. Apolo no quería que sufrieras y lo único que ha conseguido a cambio ha sido amargura y resentimiento. Cuando murió tu padre, tú le echaste la culpa por retenerte en Cerdeña. Y yo no podía dejar que volvieras a Londres, después de ver lo que vi.

Endimion le había revelado algo que Sere siempre había sospechado. Su joven y bella madre había seguido viviendo su vida cuando se deshizo de su hija, feliz y aliviada del peso que le quitaban de encima.

-Gracias por decírmelo -contestó Sere, con la boca apretada-. Pero eso deberíais habérmelo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Endimion arrancó el coche.

-Yo no era el que lo tenía que decidir.

Sere sintió un nudo en la garganta. Despreciaba y temía la intensidad de sus emociones. Pero toda su vida había tenido que aprender a ocultarlos. En presencia de Endimion, sin embargo, aquello era casi imposible. En ese momento le parecía que nunca nadie la había querido...

Ni su madre, ni su padre, que la había apartado de su madre sólo como castigo a su esposa, ni la familia de su padre, que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarla y cuidarla. Ni siquiera Endimion, que había accedido a casarse con ella porque le daba pena.

-Llora si quieres, así te sentirás mejor -sugirió Endimion.

-Te odio, Endimion... -y se odiaba incluso más a sí misma, por haberlo dicho como si todavía fuera una adolescente.

-Sin embargo todavía sigues mirándome con un niño en una tienda de caramelos. En eso no has cambiado.

Sere se puso roja de ira.

-Lo que sí ha cambiado entre nosotros es que ya no me parece injusto aprovecharme de una inocencia que ya no tienes desde hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Pero tú qué te crees? ¿Crees que al verte en brazos de aquella despampanante pelirroja iba a abandonar el sexo para siempre?

Endimion se quedó helado. Sere enderezó los hombros, como un gato dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

-Supongo que pensaste que me habías roto el corazón. ¡Pues no! Se me pasó a los pocos días y encontré muy pronto un hombre que me quería...

-Dejemos de lado los detalles sórdidos de tu desfloramiento -interrumpió Endimion, con tono glacial.

Sere se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada por haberle respondido de aquella manera, sobre todo porque lo que le había dicho era mentira. Le costó mucho superar la experiencia con Endimion y le fue muy difícil confiar en otro hombre. Había tenido novios, pero nunca había tenido una relación íntima con ellos. Hasta ese momento no había conocido a un hombre al que quisiera tanto como había querido a Endimion.

-Tu familia cree que terminaste una carrera en Inglaterra.

-¿Los sigues viendo? -preguntó Sere.

-Naturalmente. Para ellos, yo sigo siendo tu marido y por tanto soy de la familia también- explicó Endimion.

Sere se puso tensa al oír la palabra «tu marido». Tres semanas en Cerdeña con Endimion. No podía imaginarse a Endimion en la cama con ella. Aquél era el mismo hombre que la había tratado como a una niña durante los seis meses que vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

Sere siempre había pensado que un matrimonio no era matrimonio de verdad hasta no haberlo consumado. Endimion había dormido en otra habitación. Y ella no había podido entender por qué no hacía con ella lo que Calaverait le había dicho que hacían todos los hombres, cuando se les daba la mínima ocasión. Sere se había sentido avergonzada de su falta de atractivo.

Pero en su inocencia, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Endimion podría estar satisfaciendo su apetito sexual con otra. Porque confiaba en él de forma absoluta. Y nunca se habría enterado de que había otra mujer en su vida, si no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a Cagliari entre semana.

Un vecino la había llevado a la estación y allí había tomado el tren. Le había dado mucha vergüenza entrar en el banco y preguntar por Endimion. Había esperado hasta la hora de la comida, tratando de reunir fuerzas, cuando vio a Endimion salir riendo y del brazo de una mujer. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando los dos pasaron a su lado. Pero, después de pensar que a lo mejor era una compañera, decidió seguirlos.

Los vio que se metían en un bloque de pisos.

Cuando intentó entrar, el guarda de seguridad le preguntó dónde iba. Sere vio cómo Endimion y su acompañante se metían en el ascensor. Después vio como sus cuerpos se juntaban y se besaban con la impaciencia típica de los amantes. Segundos antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, Endimion había levantado la cabeza y había visto a Sere. Nunca pudo olvidar la forma en que la miró...

Cinco años más vieja y todavía aquel recuerdo le dolía. Hasta el suceso del ascensor, siempre había pensado que su matrimonio con Endimion era real. Pero desde el principio, él había pensado pedir la anulación, para volver a conseguir la libertad.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando llegaron a los pueblos de montaña, pueblos de olivares y viñedos. Conforme se iba subiendo por la carretera, el bosque iba desapareciendo. Los pastos aparecían desolados. Sólo de vez en cuando se veía un rebaño de ovejas con un pastor. Llegaron a la cima y empezaron a bajar por la carretera que iba a Sienta.

Tiesa como una vela, Sere observó aquellas vistas, tan familiares para ella. Manzanos, nogales y robles rodeaban el pueblo. Pequeñas casas aterrazadas, sus muros cubiertos de parras, se extendían a lo largo de la carretera. Endimion aparcó el coche cerca de la casa de Apolo Tsukino, en el centro del pueblo y la miró.

-¿A qué estás esperando? -le preguntó. Sere salió del coche muy despacio. Vio a su tía abuela, Carmesait, mirando por la puerta. Insegura de sí misma, se puso tensa y después, de pronto, se empezó a emocionar. A los pocos segundos estaba en brazos de una mujer en lágrimas, intentando conversar en un idioma que ella creía haber olvidado, pero que le salía con naturalidad de sus labios.

-Entra, entra... -instó Calaverait, que estaba detrás de su hermana-. Todos los vecinos nos están viendo.

A los pocos segundos estaba frente a su abuelo, quien la saludó y le dio un abrazo menos efusivo.

-No te habría admitido en esta casa, si no hubieras venido con tu marido -admitió Apolo Tsukino-. Pero veo que has vuelto donde debes estar, a su lado.

Sere no quiso discutir en aquel momento. Se sonrojó y se mantuvo en silencio, emocionada por el recibimiento tan cálido después de cinco años de silencio. Sintió que era más de lo que se merecía.

Veía cosas que no había sido capaz de ver en su época de adolescente, cuando todos sus pensamientos se centraban en Endimion y en escapar de Sienta. Vio el brillo de desconfianza y satisfacción en la mirada de su abuelo y la cara de rechazo de Calaverait.

Sere se fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Sácale a Endimion un vaso de vino -le dijo Calaverait a Carmesait, sonriendo de una forma un tanto extraña-. Yo le voy a enseñar a Serenity la casa.

Sere frunció el ceño, sin entender la razón de aquel comentario, hasta que vio a Endimion y a su abuelo salir al patio. Se fue hacia la puerta y miró la mesa, las sillas y las plantas decorativas que embellecían el espacio que en un tiempo estaba reservado para el perro pastor de Apolo.

-Cuando los Frestinis se fueron, tu abuelo compró la casa y la unió a esta -anunció Calaverait con orgullo-. Ahora tenemos cuatro habitaciones.

-¿Y de dónde sacó el dinero? -preguntó Sere asombrada.

-Apolo se encarga de gestionar todas las tierras que Endimion tiene en el pueblo y cuidamos tu casa -contestó Carmesait, muy alegre-. Ahora vivimos con todas las comodidades.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Sere las siguió. Había un nuevo fogón y también un cuarto de baño, del que Calaverait se sentía orgullosa. Luego fueron a los dormitorios, todos muy pequeños, pero muy bien amueblados.

-Aquí es donde tú y Endimion dormiréis esta noche -le informó Carmesait, con cierto recato, después de abrir la puerta.

Se asomó y admiró los motivos florales que había en el alféizar de la ventana y la colcha de algodón sobre la cama de hierro forjado, de tamaño muy reducido. La perspectiva de tener que compartir aquella cama tan estrecha con Endimion, casi la hizo perder la compostura.

-Te pones colorada, como una recién casada -comentó Calaverait, moviendo la cabeza-. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que le des un hijo a tu marido?

-Endimion quiso que Serenity terminase antes sus estudios -recordó Carmesait a su hermana-Apolo dice que Endimion quiere que su familia tenga estudios.

-Cuando Serenity estaba yendo al colegio aquí, sólo le importaba Endimion. ¿Le escribió alguna vez? ¿Le mandó alguna carta, o un paquete? -decía Calaverait con aire de desaprobación-Y cuando Endimion venía de visita con su tío, había que tener mucho cuidado contigo. La de cotilleos que han dicho los vecinos de ti, Serenity. Por suerte Endimion te tomó como esposa...

Sere se puso más colorada aún. De repente se sintió como si tuviera otra vez catorce años, sentada en un rincón escuchando a Calaverait recriminarle que era impropio perseguir a Endimion de la manera que ella lo hacía.

-Pero ahora están casados -comentó Carmesait.

Bajaron al piso de abajo, donde empezaron a preparar la merienda. Los hombres seguían en el jardín, bebiendo vino. Sere pensó que sus tías abuelas pensaban que Endimion la había seguido hasta Inglaterra y había resuelto el conflicto entre ellos. Pensaban que había estado viviendo con su madre, para terminar sus estudios. Lo grave era que Endimion también había pensado lo mismo.

Gracias a su generosidad su familia de Italia había prosperado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Endimion no sólo no había vendido la casa en la que ellos estaban viviendo, sino que los había nombrado administradores. Sin herirles su orgullo, Endimion les había dado la oportunidad de mejorar sus vidas.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos clavados en Endimion, con intensidad compulsiva. Su pelo negro brillaba bajo el sol. Era un hombre muy sensual. Era su marido...

Endimion volvió la cabeza y se sintió traspasada por su mirada. Se sintió como si hubiera tocado una verja electrificada. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Fue Endimion el primero en retirarla. Le dijo algo a su abuelo y se levantó.

-Sacaré tu maleta del coche -comentó.

-¿No crees que es mejor pasar la noche en otro sitio? -sugirió ella.

-¿Y rechazar la hospitalidad de tu familia? -Endimion miró su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos evasivos. Empezó a reírse, como si supiera con precisión lo que estaba pensando-. Sabes que eso no es posible.

-Endimion, por favor...

Estiró la mano y le acarició el mentón con los dedos, gesto que le puso la carne de gallina.

-Te traeré la maleta -repitió, y se alejó. Calaverait estaba poniendo el mantel y una cesta con los cubiertos.

-Tienes un hombre con carácter -musitó Apolo Tsukino, mirándola a la cara-. Un hombre con carácter y una mujer con carácter hacen una buena pareja.

-Es posible -replicó ella.

-Tienes que aprender a disciplinarte. Porque a Endimion no le gustan las rabietas.

Sere apretó más los labios. Cuando Endimion tomaba una decisión era más inflexible que una barra de acero. Se dio cuenta al día siguiente de estar casados, cuando le dijo que le gustaría irse a Cagliari con él. Endimion le contestó que prefería que se quedara en Sienta, cerca de su familia. Y no consiguió convencerlo de lo contrario, aunque casi se lo suplicó.

-No os comportáis como una pareja que lleva más de cinco años casada -comentó Apolo-. Podéis engañar a mis hermanas, que nunca han salido de este pueblo, pero a mí no. Pero no te preocupes, me contentaré con ver que vuelves a estar junto a tu marido otra vez.

Sere, que estaba poniendo el mantel, se quedó paralizada. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su abuelo.

-Yo...

-Ahora el responsable de ti es Endimion, él sabe cómo tratarte, con astucia, no a palos - Apolo dijo con satisfacción y orgullo-. Te he buscado un buen marido, Serenity...

-Dejadme ayudaros a retirar los platos -protestó Sere por segunda vez.

Empezó a apilar los platos con mucha rapidez, mientras Calaverait trataba de impedírselo.

-Déjalo, te digo. Siempre te ha gustado cocinar, pero nunca fregar los platos. Anda, llévale a tu marido más vino y atiende sus necesidades -le recriminó.

Las velas que había en la mesa del jardín se estaban casi consumiendo. Sere salió con una botella de vino en la mano. Endimion estaba repanchigado en su sillón, escuchando a Apolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tienes cara de cansancio. Ve a la cama, _cara. _Yo no tardaré -murmuró Endimion, como si fuera algo que le dijera todas las noches.

Sere dejó la botella en la mesa y se secó el sudor de las manos en sus pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, sintiendo los ojos de Endimion clavados en ella. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Apretó los puños.

Sere llevaba cinco minutos en la habitación y pensó que aquella cama para dos era la más pequeña que había visto en su vida. Era imposible que Endimion cupiera allí. Se imaginó con el camisón que tenía en la maleta y casi se muere de la vergüenza.

Se fue a la habitación de Calaverait y sacó un camisón de cuello cerrado que encontró en un aparador. Muy lascivo tenía que ser Endimion, para intentar algo con aquel camisón puesto.

Al cabo de media hora, la puerta se abrió y se encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche. Oyó la cremallera de la bolsa de viaje de Endimion. Respiró hondo. Abrió los ojos y lo vio cómo se quitaba la camisa. Tensa como la cuerda de un arco, estudió los músculos dorados de su espalda. Dejó la puerta entornada y se fue descalzo al cuarto de baño.

Cuando oyó el agua de la ducha correr, se tranquilizó un poco.

Pasaron los minutos, cada uno de ellos como si fuera un cuchillo cortando sus nervios.

Sere se sentía cada vez más tensa y llena de ira. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Endimion salió y la cerró de nuevo, apoyando su cuerpo contra ella. Iba desnudo de medio cuerpo para arriba y se tumbó en la cama con total despreocupación.

La boca de Sere se secó.

**SALE CON EL ABUELITO DE SERE SOLO LA RECICBIO POR QUE REGRESO CON SU MARIDO ASI O MAS MACHISTA…**

**LA MADRE DE SERE ES UNA DESGRACIADA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, por lo menos no finges que estás dormida -comentó Endimion, con voz sedosa-. A lo mejor es que estás empezando a sentirte casada.

-¡Y un cuerno! -Sere con gran dificultad, retiró los ojos de sus pectorales y del triángulo de vello que se formaba entre los dos músculos del pecho.

-Cuando amanezca, te garantizo que no tendrás ninguna duda de que me perteneces.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco! -gritó Sere, enfurecida. Endimion sonrió, casi como si fuera una amenaza.

-Durante las próximas tres semanas, vas a ser mía.

-Me das miedo cuando me miras así -murmuró ella.

-Eres una mujer muy guapa y quiero hacer el amor contigo. Y nada tiene que ver en eso la emoción o el temperamento -le dijo Endimion con devastadora frialdad, mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Sere se incorporó en la cama, como movida por unos hilos invisibles.

-Endimion...

Endimion se quitó los pantalones y se quedó de pie, con tan solo los calzoncillos negros, que no lograban ocultar lo suficiente su masculinidad.

Las mejillas de Sere se encendieron y retiró su mirada.

-¡Endimion... no! -suspiró ella.

-¿Por qué suspiras? -le preguntó, mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos y los dejaba caer al suelo.

Se acercó a la cama y tiró de la sábana, a la que ella se había agarrado con fuerza.

-Dejémonos de palabras -le dijo y se metió en la cama.

-Por favor Endimion, aquí no, esta noche no -suplicó Sere, poniéndose al otro lado de la cama.

Endimion la agarró con sus poderosas manos y se la puso encima. Sere notó la dureza de su miembro.

-Si piensas que no vas a cumplir un acuerdo con un Chiba, estás muy confundida. Quiero disfrutar de lo que me pertenece, porque para eso lo he pagado.

-Seguro que no tienes las ideas muy claras -sugirió Sere, casi sin respiración, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través del camisón-. Seguro que todavía estás enfadado conmigo... y no querrás hacer algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir...

-Quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer, Serenity... no quiero cometer ningún crimen –le dijo Endimion con ironía.

-Si esperas hasta mañana por la noche, haré todo lo que quieras -le propuso Sere, desesperada.

Sere frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuántos vasos de vino te has bebido en la cena?

-Yo...yo... -tartamudeó Sere, mientras se quitaba de encima de él.

_-Madre di Dio... _¿qué llevas puesto? -le preguntó Endimion.

Sere se encogió de hombros. Endimion empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Le agarró el pelo con una mano y, poniendo un gesto cínico, le dijo:

-Me pregunto quién diablos te ha dicho que lo que no se ve es mucho más tentador.

Sere apretó los dientes. Sus ojos azules destellaban desprecio.

-¡Está bien, adelante, tómame y acabemos de una vez! -le instó con desprecio-. Pero no me pidas que yo te siga el juego.

Endimion la miró con sus ojos zafiros, inflamados de satisfacción.

-Me encantan los retos.

Sere se quedó con la boca abierta, al no ser esa la respuesta que había previsto.

-No te preocupes, ya me suplicarás que te tome -prometió Endimion.

-Ni lo pienses -replicó Sere, con voz entrecortada.

-Siempre me has querido -contestó Endimion, con una seguridad desconcertante-. Podría seducirte con las manos en la espalda.

-No... no -respondió ella, dándose cuenta de que aquello era lo que ella más temía.

No temía a Endimion, ni tampoco temía hacer el amor con él. Lo que más miedo le daba era perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

-Estás temblando como un flan -susurró Endimion.

-Yo no...

-Seguro que es un sentimiento de anticipación - murmuró Endimion, con voz pastosa-. Lo sé...

-No lo es...

-En un tiempo podías consumir todo el oxígeno de esta habitación con solo mirarme. Ese tipo de atracción no se olvida...

-¡Eso ya lo superé!

-¿Es posible que hayas renunciado a los hombres, sólo porque me viste con aquella pelirroja?

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan vanidoso! -espetó Sere.

-A lo mejor todavía eres virgen -sugirió Endimion.

-¿Tú qué piensas? -gruñó Sere, poniéndose a la defensiva-. ¿También crees en el ratoncito Pérez?

Al oír aquel sarcasmo, Endimion apretó los labios.

-Sí... y tú no hace mucho tiempo que creías en él también.

Con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, Sere volvió la cabeza y movió con rapidez sus párpados. En alguna parte había leído que los hombres no sabían distinguir si una mujer tenía experiencia o no. Rezó para que aquello fuera cierto. No podía soportar la idea de que Endimion supiera que ella todavía era inocente. Admitir la verdad hubiera sido humillante, porque él sabría lo mucho que la había herido cinco años atrás.

Endimion se cambió de postura, bajó la cabeza y sus alientos se mezclaron. El aroma limpio de su cuerpo la envolvió.

-Estás muy tensa...

-¿Qué esperabas? -le preguntó Sere con tono acusatorio-. ¡Me siento como si estuvieran a punto de atacarme!

Endimion se puso tenso y la desconcertó con sus carcajadas.

-¿De verdad? ¿No me has sugerido antes que acabe cuanto antes?

-No sé lo que te hace tanta gracia.

Endimion la agarró y le apartó el pelo de sus mejillas. Sere se estremeció con violencia. Acercó su cabeza, y en vez de dirigir su boca a sus labios apretados, la llevó hasta su cuello. Sere se quedó sin respiración.

-En mis brazos sólo sentirás placer. Te lo prometo -le pasó la lengua por el cuello, de forma muy erótica-. Abre la boca -la instó. Sus ojos emitían destellos zafiros.

Sere empezó a temblar, pero no accedió. Pero cuando él le rozó la boca con sus labios, ella, casi sin darse cuenta, abrió los suyos. Y sin esperar un minuto, Endimion empezó a besarla de forma íntima y profunda. El corazón de Sere latía desbocado.

Con lo que ella nunca había contado era con aquel placer tan seductor. Un placer que le dejaba la mente en blanco.

-Endi...mion -murmuró ella, intentando respirar.

-Sólo quiero que disfrutes -contestó él.

Sere empezó a sentirse acalorada. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba pasando, Sere le devolvía todos y cada uno de sus besos, redoblando su intensidad.

-Eres una mujer muy apasionada -murmuró Endimion con satisfacción, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pezón con el pulgar.

Sere arqueó su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, al tiempo que emitía un quejido al sentir que él le levantaba el camisón. Sere sintió que su cuerpo ardía de placer y le fue imposible estarse quieta.

El calor le subía por los muslos. Endimion bajó la cabeza hasta sus pechos. La tela no pudo aminorar su respuesta. Y cuando le chupó el pecho, ella volvió a gemir.

-Tranquila, _cara... _-le dijo Endimion, con una voz grave y profunda, mientras le acariciaba con su mano los muslos-. Todavía no he empezado.

Hubiera empezado o no, Sere ya había perdido todo el control y la pasión la desbordaba. Se agarró a sus hombros, con los dedos en tensión, buscando enloquecidamente su boca. Y todavía con el camisón entre ellos, lo cual le provocaba un sentimiento de frustración, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir su cuerpo desnudo, Endimion le puso la mano en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Quítame este camisón -suplicó ella.

-Sshh -le indicó Endimion-. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Que era mucho más de lo que Sere hacía. Ella seguía apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, en tensión, por el placer que le daban sus caricias. Endimion la abrazó y empezó a besarla, para acallar sus gemidos.

Cuando la soltó y pudo respirar otra vez, Sere se sintió saciada de satisfacción física y devastada por la experiencia.

En aquel silencio ensordecedor, Endimion miró su cara y sus ojos con gesto de satisfacción.

-Seguro que todo esto es la primera vez que lo sientes.

Con un terrible sentimiento de mortificación, Sere le pegó un empujón. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó, para defenderse de cualquier ataque. La luz se encendió. Ella permaneció tumbada, sintiendo una vergüenza inmensa, porque Endimion la había visto perder todo su control. Y ni siquiera le había tenido que quitar el camisón, aunque ella se lo había suplicado, recordó, horrorizada por su comportamiento.

De pronto, sintió que un brazo tiraba de ella, hasta que entró en contacto con el cuerpo de Endimion. Sere se puso rígida, pero él, sin inmutarse, le dio la vuelta. Sintió su miembro erecto en su estómago. Le había dado el placer que le había prometido, pero él todavía no estaba satisfecho.

-Me has dicho que si espero hasta mañana, harás todo lo que quiera -le recordó Endimion- . Una oferta muy provocativa. Pura tentación erótica. Así que te dejaré en paz por esta noche...

Sere casi explota de ira. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo daño. Pero logró reprimir la respuesta.

-A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión...

-No, no he cambiado de opinión -murmuró Sere, preguntándose si no le habría dicho eso en un momento de locura. ¿Qué querría hacer con ella? Poco a poco logró no pensar en ello. Todavía quedaba mucho para la noche siguiente.

Sere se miró al espejo que había en la cómoda de la habitación y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Si cuando Endimion empezó a tocarla, ella le hubiera rechazado, seguro que él no habría insistido. ¿Y que habría hecho? ¿Seguir con su plan original y denunciar a Selene por fraude? Sere se estremeció. Por muy mal que se hubiera portado Selene, no podía soportar la idea de que humillara a su madre de aquella forma.

Al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que se había traicionado a sí misma ante Endimion.

Dándose cuenta de su pasión, había calculado su respuesta para socavar su orgullo.

¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Después de todo, ella se había puesto de lado de Selene.

Sobre ella había caído la venganza y desprecio de Endimion. Un hombre que la conocía más que nadie en el mundo. Endimion, que sabía lo importante que era su orgullo para ella. Endimion, que sería capaz de hacer trizas sus emociones en sólo tres semanas.

Porque al fin y al cabo no conocía a Endimion, no como era en aquel momento.

Era un hombre muy atractivo. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres se derretiría sólo con mirarlo. Tenía un aura muy especial. Para ella, Endimion había sido algo muy especial.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, sin que nadie llamara. Sere se sobresaltó. Endimion apareció en la puerta, con una camisa negra y unos vaqueros.

-El desayuno está preparado.

Cuando lo miró a sus ojos zafiros con destellos luminosos, Sere se sonrojó.

-Bajaré en un minuto.

-¿No te has traído ninguna falda? -le preguntó Endimion.

-No me gustan las faldas.

-Pues a mí sí. Y eso es lo que quiero que lleves durante las próximas tres semanas –le comunicó Endimion.

-¿Qué pretendes, convertirme en una mezcla de esclava del amor y muñequita? - preguntó Sere, apretando la boca-. Porque si es eso lo que estás pensando, te has equivocado de mujer...

-No creo -Endimion se puso detrás de ella y su cuerpo se tensó. Le acarició el pelo, le quitó el cepillo y lo puso en la cómoda-. No puedes esconder la pasión de la misma manera que tratas de ocultar este pelo tan bonito que tienes. No te dejaré.

Sere se estremeció de rabia.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer...

-Pues descubre tú misma lo que te pasa cuando te rebelas. Parece que ésa es la única forma que tienes de aprender -replicó Endimion-. Lo mismo que aprendiste anoche que tu familia te quiere, a pesar de todos los años que no has estado con ellos.

-Lo sé -admitió Sere, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y cuando yo desaparezca de sus vidas, te pido que sigas viéndolos -le pidió Endimion-. Puedes echarme a mí la culpa de romper el matrimonio y les dices que te ha correspondido la casa por el divorcio. Ellos ni se imaginan el dinero que tengo.

-Pero ellos te quieren también... -empezó a decirle Sere.

-Pero no volveré -le respondió Endimion con contundencia-. Creo que en tu ausencia he hecho lo que se esperaba que hiciera, pero de ahora en adelante ya no eres mi responsabilidad.

-Para un hombre tan importante como tú, debe haber sido muy duro visitar a gente tan pobre.

Endimion le puso las manos en los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

-Controla tus emociones -le aconsejó-. Puede que me apetezca tu cuerpo, pero eso es todo lo que me interesa por ahora. Cuando pasen estas tres semanas, nos separaremos.

-¿Qué crees, que no es eso lo que quiero yo también?

-Creo que has elegido estar con la gente que menos te conviene. Y yo no quiero pagar una segunda vez. Esto es sólo un ajuste de cuentas, Serenity. Intenta recordarlo.

Sere se quedó mirando al espejo después de que Endimion se marchara, fijándose en el tono de asombro en su mirada. Los cerró, porque no pudo soportar ver lo que él podría haber visto en ellos.

**OSEA CON DARIEN SOLO UN AJUSTE DE CUENTAS ESE HOMBRE ES HORRIBLLE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Después de la comida, Endimion le dio una vuelta a Sere en coche. Había pasado toda la mañana con Calaverait y Carmesait, llamando por teléfono a algunos vecinos. En el pueblo, donde la mayoría de los jóvenes se iban, cuando tenían edad suficiente para empezar a buscar trabajo, no les extrañó lo más mínimo su prolongada ausencia y la acogieron con mucha hospitalidad.

Sin embargo, cuando Sere arrancó su coche un silencio tenso se apoderó de ellos. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa que en otro tiempo había sido su hogar. Sere miró por la ventanilla. Todos lo que veía le traía amargos recuerdos. Lo primero que se fijó fue en los muros de piedra y las tejas de barro, deteriorados por el tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó con mis gallinas? -preguntó.

-Supongo que alguien se las comió.

Sin mirarlo a la cara, Sere suspiró.

-¿Y Angela?

-Pues supongo que pasó a mejor vida?

-¿Y Milly y su ternero? -le preguntó, sintiéndose incluso más tensa.

-Los vendieron.

-¿Topsy y Pudding? -le preguntó, una octava más alto-. ¿También han desaparecido?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hiciste con mis gatos? -le preguntó-. ¿Te los comiste, los vendiste, o los enterraste?

-Me los llevé a Roma conmigo.

-Oh... -sonrojándose por la vergüenza y la sorpresa, Sere se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cabeza.

Temblando, lo siguió hasta la casa y entró en el salón, que tenía un techo muy bajo y dos sofás muy cómodos. Se fue a la ventana y miró el jardín que ella había cuidado con tanto esmero cinco años antes. Se lo había comido la maleza. ¿Y qué más daba? Aquel no era su hogar, y nunca lo fue. Ninguno de aquellos cambios le importaban mucho. Sin embargo, sin saber muy bien la razón, tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo.

Había querido tanto aquella casa, tanto como había querido a Endimion. Después de vivir en la casa de su abuelo, aquello le había parecido un palacio. No había en aquel momento novia más dichosa que ella. Se sintió un poco ridícula al recordar todo aquello, en especial cuando pensó en el _castelo..._

Criadas, muebles antiguos y cuartos de baños preciosos. Siguiendo la tradición de aquella comarca de Italia, él había comprado la casa y los muebles antes de casarse. Fue el primero en Sienta que contrataba a una cuadrilla de gente para que le decoraran la casa. En todo lo demás, Endimion se había comportado como se suponía que se tenía que comportar un novio de por allí.

-Serenity... -murmuró Endimion en el quicio de la puerta.

-Fui tan feliz aquí -susurró, arrepintiéndose nada más decirlo-. De todas maneras me tendrías que haber dicho lo de nuestro matrimonio desde el principio.

-Pensé que todavía no estabas preparada para ello -le contestó Endimion-. Habías invertido mucho en nuestra relación.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -exclamó Sere, apretando los puños-. Me han dado muchos golpes en mi vida, pero ninguno como el que me diste tú.

Endimion se quedó mirándola, con sus ojos zafiros como la noche, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo, como si supiera que le había destrozado el corazón el día que lo vio en Cagliari.

-En aquel tiempo eras terriblemente vulnerable. Tenías el cuerpo de una persona adulta, pero no la experiencia. Después de cinco años viviendo aislada, lo único que conocías se limitaba a lo que ocurría en aquel pueblo.

Sere palideció y sus ojos expresivos se velaron, sabiendo que poco podía decir para rebatirle aquel argumento. Porque recordaba a la perfección lo desorientada que se había sentido nada más volver a Londres.

-Si no hubieras tomado el tren a Cagliari aquel día, habrías continuado tus estudios en Florencia -aseguró Endimion con convicción-. De esa manera podrías haber superado tu amor por mí y te habrías empezado a interesar más por los chicos de tu propia edad.

-¿Y si no hubiera ocurrido eso, qué habrías hecho tú entonces? -exclamó Sere. Endimion se encogió de hombros, sus ojos tapados por pestañas largas y negras.

-Pues habría resuelto la situación de alguna manera. Porque yo te tenía mucho cariño. Pero no podríamos haber seguido viviendo juntos. Yo no quería correr el riesgo de terminar en la cama contigo...

-¡No creo! -replicó Sere, con el resquemor del dolor no olvidado, mientras pasaba a su lado.

Endimion estiró una mano y la agarró por el antebrazo, impidiéndola continuar. Sus ojos brillaban como el zafiro liquido.

-En aquel tiempo eras tan salvaje como una gitana, además de guapa y muy sensual. No te dabas cuenta de ello, pero lo tenías y eso no me dejaba pegar ojo por las noches –le informó Endimion-. Eras una tentación que me atormentaba día y noche.

Sere lo miró con ojos de sorpresa, sin poder siquiera respirar.

-Yo caminé en la cuerda floja contigo -le recordó Endimion con tristeza-. Sabía que si cedía, los dos terminaríamos en una relación imposible. Me tendrían que haber dado una medalla por haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin meterme en la cama contigo. Más cuando no parabas de recordarme que eras mi mujer.

Los pulmones de Sere volvieron a llenarse de oxígeno. Apartando su brazo, corrió escaleras abajo y salió a respirar aire puro.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron casados, él la había querido. Sere nunca se lo habría imaginado. Lo había querido tanto. Lo había querido con una intensidad inaudita.

En aquel tiempo, era incapaz de imaginarse un futuro sin él. No se había podido imaginar el daño que un amor de ese tipo podría hacerle, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero Endimion sí lo había sabido...

A pesar del calor que hacía, sintió frío. Le había dicho que había invertido mucho en la relación. Con aquellas palabras, Endimion reconocía que ella le había pertenecido en cuerpo y alma. A Endimion le había tentado su cuerpo, un cuerpo que ella había ofrecido sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero Endimion había resistido la tentación con disciplina y frialdad colosal. El molde se rompió cuando hicieron a Endimion. La lujuria se había enfrentado al intelecto y el intelecto había salido victorioso. El instinto de conservación le había mantenido fuera de la cama matrimonial. Porque había sabido que si se acostaba con ella, le habría costado mucho deshacerse de ella.

De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro. Endimion le dio la vuelta, sus ojos zafiros con brillos luminosos, mirando su expresivo rostro.

-Tus sentimientos todavía son muy intensos -murmuró él-. Sobre todo en todo lo que se refiere al pasado. Lo que no sé es por qué me sorprende. La sangre italiana que llevas en tus venas es la que te impulsa a pedir venganza. Yo te hice daño. Y tú respondiste de la única forma que podías. Elegiste mentir, engañarme y robarme.

-Yo... yo... -empezó a decir Sere.

-Ya te he explicado por qué me comporté contigo así en aquel tiempo, aunque no tendría que haber sido necesario. Ningún hombre con decencia se habría acostado con una adolescente.

-¡Ningún hombre con decencia hubiera olvidado lo que juró ante el altar! Me fuiste infiel. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, Endimion? -le gritó, incapaz de contener su furia.

Desconcertado por aquel contraataque tan espontáneo, Endimion respiró hondo.

-¿Vergüenza?

-Yo era tu mujer. La edad en este caso da igual. Te casaste conmigo. Hiciste promesas. Y no las cumpliste -le recriminó Sere-. ¿Es que te tengo que estar agradecida porque accediste a casarte conmigo? Pues no lo estoy. De hecho te culpo por haberlo hecho. Me hiciste crearme esperanzas que de otra manera no habría tenido. Dejaste que me creyera que tenía derechos, cuando en realidad no tenía ninguno. ¡Eso fue una crueldad! ¿Cómo se me iba a pasar mi amor por ti, si te casaste conmigo?

Sere levantó la cabeza, sintiendose más ligera, después de haberse quitado aquel peso de encima, porque al fin había podido decirle lo que pensaba. Aprovechándose de que Endimion seguía sin saber qué responder, empezó a caminar.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta por el campo -anunció.

Horas más tarde, Sere seguía sentada en una roca, observando la casa de campo. Al fin se sentía libre de todos los fantasmas que la habían estado acosando. Además, había descubierto cómo enfrentarse a Endimion. Nunca más le iba a dejar que le hiciera daño otra vez.

Andrew, al que tenía que llamar por teléfono en cuanto pudiera, le había dicho que aquel viaje iba a ser como una terapia para ella. Y había tenido razón. Había llegado el momento de quitarse a Endimion de su imaginación. Y todo lo que la atraía de Endimion tenía sus raíces en la necesidad del contacto físico.

Lo mejor sería que tuvieran una aventura, de la que nadie se iba a enterar. Después se separarían y nunca más se acordaría de él. La indiferencia de Endimion había triturado su ego. Por eso nunca había podido olvidarlo. Por eso todavía se sentía atraída por él. La naturaleza humana era muy perversa. La gente siempre apreciaba más, aquello que no podía conseguir.

Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, se olvidaría de él. Aquel pensamiento la puso más contenta.

-He empezado a hacer la comida. Pensé que te gustaría tomar una copa -dijo Sere, pasando a la habitación que Endimion siempre había utilizado como despacho.

Endimion apartó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

Sonriendo, Sere puso el vaso de vino en la mesa, intentando no mirar la fotografía de boda, que todavía estaba allí, después de cinco años.

-¿Es que no hay nadie que tire nada por aquí? -protestó, levantando la fotografía, antes de tirarla a la papelera-. Lo siento, pero es horripilante seguir viendo este tipo de cosas.

Sere se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, segura de que aquella conducta le había desconcertado.

-La cena tardará un rato largo. Voy a hacer algo especial para esta ocasión. Es una pena que no hayas traído champán...

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha. Decidió ponerse un pareo para cenar. Endimion le había dicho que la quería ver con falda. Se sentía generosa. Iba a dejarlo impresionado. Por inexperta que fuera, conocía toda la mecánica de la seducción.

Bajó al piso de abajo, levantó el teléfono y empezó a llamar a Andrew, pero su socio no estaba en casa. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador, en el que le decía que no había podido llegar a un acuerdo con el propietario de las villas. Y era verdad.

El frigorífico de la cocina estaba repleto de comida y los armarios también. Sus tías abuelas habían sido muy amables. Sere empezó a tararear una canción, mientras preparaba la cena y los aperitivos.

Endimion, en lo que a gastronomía se refería, iba a ser como plastilina en sus manos. Se bebió otro vaso de vino, para animarse un poco. Esa noche no estaba dispuesta a sentir la misma inseguridad que la noche anterior. Esa noche, ella iba a ser la que llevara el control de la situación. Cuando tuvo todo preparado, lo llamó.

Endimion entró en el comedor. Miró sin inmutarse la mesa, con las velas encendidas, que le daban un aire de intimidad. Luego miró a Sere, fijándose en el pareo, a través del cual se trasparentaban sus fabulosas piernas.

Sere sostuvo la respiración, los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho, como truenos. Toda su atención se concentraba en él. Llevaba un traje, con camisa blanca, que resaltaba el efecto de su pelo negro y piel dorada, parecía extraño, a la vez que maravillosamente espectacular. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Tienes pensado ponerme el veneno en el primer plato? -preguntó Endimion.

Sere se puso tensa, sin saber bien por qué.

-¿Es un chiste?

-Sé que eres una persona muy temperamental, y este escenario es de lo más propicio...

Sere levantó su mentón, en gesto de desafío.

-¿Y por qué me iba a tomar tantas molestias cocinando, cuando sería más fácil de otra manera? Anda, siéntate y come.

Sere se puso otro vaso de vino.

-Podrías levantar a un muerto con esa ropa -murmuró Endimion, con un tono de burla-. Estás guapísima -Endimion empezó a descorchar una botella de Vino.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa botella?

-De la bodega -le contestó-. La tenía guardada para una ocasión como esta.

Sere empezó a jugar con la comida en su plato y se quedó observándolo mientras comía. Cada vez que lo miraba, la boca se le secaba. Ya casi se lo imaginaba en el dormitorio de la parte de arriba de la casa. Se debatía entre el sentimiento de ansiedad, por el reto que se había impuesto, y la anticipación. Cada vez que se iba a la cocina, bebía vino, por lo que poco a poco, los intentos que hacía Endimion por mantener una conversación sólo obtenían monosílabos como respuesta.

En los postres, Sere, mientras lo observaba le susurró:

-En el fondo querías que fuera virgen, ¿no?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -replicó Endimion, tensando su cuerpo y entrecerrando sus incomunicativos ojos.

Sere alzó el mentón y se lo colocó sobre una mano, sabiendo que con aquella pregunta le había impresionado y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-No te lo puedo explicar, pero sé que es verdad. Debes estar un poco desilusionado.

-En absoluto -su boca dibujó una sonrisa muy provocativa-. No se me ocurre un inicio más tedioso para una aventura amorosa tan corta como esta.

El silencio se alargó. Sere palideció.

-Ayer estuve un poco cohibida -le informó, de una forma un tanto abrupta-. Normalmente no soy así en la cama.

-Eso está bien, porque yo esta noche me siento un poco tímido -replicó Endimion, sin inmutarse.

De forma involuntaria, Sere se quedó observándolo, su corazón golpeándole de forma salvaje contra sus costillas. Tenía unos ojos que la hipnotizaban. A lo mejor por eso su cabeza le daba vueltas y le era tan difícil concentrarse.

-¿Quieres café? -le preguntó. Endimion observó que sacaba la lengua para humedecer sus resecos labios. Se puso en tensión y poco a poco levantó su cuerpo. Le quitó el vaso que tenía en las manos y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Para mí no -susurró, con voz ronca. Sere se excitó. Sintió las manos de Endimion en su espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Empezó a jadear, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pechos se hinchaban y sus pezones se endurecían.

-Vamos a la cama -sugirió Endimion. Sere cerró los ojos, porque se sentía dominada por él. Así no era como ella lo había pensado. Endimion estaba llevando el control.

-No... ve tu primero... tendrás que esperar tú esta noche...

-Está bien.

Sere abrió los ojos y lo observó subir las escaleras.

Se agarró en el respaldo de la silla, porque pensó que se iba a marear. Había bebido demasiado y no había comido apenas. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser tan estúpida. Se sirvió una taza de café, que se bebió de forma inmediata, para ver si se espabilaba un poco.

Con la cabeza un poco más despejada, empezó a subir las escaleras. Así era como ella se lo había imaginado. Endimion esperándola en la habitación. Entró y lo vio metido por primera vez en la cama de matrimonio...

Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella. Tenía un aspecto muy sensual. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y pensó que de un momento a otro se iba a marear.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Endimion, mientras apartaba la sábana a un lado-. _Dio... _pensé que era mi imaginación cuando estábamos abajo, pero ahora que te veo, estás...

Sere se metió en el cuarto de baño. Se sintió asustada. Le hubiera gustado quedarse sola y morir.

-Te sentirás mejor cuando comas -le aseguró Endimion.

Poco convencida de ello, Sere se quedó mirando la tostada medio quemada que había en la bandeja del desayuno. Era más seguro que mirar a Endimion. Un sentimiento de turbación la desgarraba, al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Endimion, al principio, incrédulo por el estado en el que se encontraba ella, después impaciente, desesperado y después amable. ¿Por qué había sido tan amable?

-Gracias -le dijo, con la mandíbula apretada, colocándose la hombrera del camisón con el que había dormido.

-Tiene que haber una razón para que te emborracharas de esa manera.

-No estaba borracha. Estaba un poco alegre -contraatacó, mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada.

-¿Estás enamorada de Andrew Furuhata?

Sere casi se atraganta.

-¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¡Somos sólo amigos!

-Pues no sé por qué entonces estabas tan nerviosa...

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué tienes que dar tanta importancia a algo que fue como un accidente?

-Porque sólo pensar el peligro que corres comportándote de esa manera en compañía de un hombre menos escrupuloso que yo, me pone enfermo.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme cómo me tengo que comportar.

Endimion la miró con tono burlón desde la puerta. Sere siguió comiendo, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

Creyendo que Endimion había salido de la habitación, se sobresaltó cuando él levantó la bandeja y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sere se puso tensa al sentir su mano acariciarle el pelo.

Después, Endimion sonrió, con una de aquellas sonrisas tan carismáticas que aceleraban su traicionero corazón.

Estaba tan cerca que olía su masculino aroma, la piel calentada por el sol. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Levantó su mano de forma involuntaria y se la puso en el hombro, con la mirada clavada en la de él. Cuando él acercó su cabeza, ella se estremeció.

Empezó a besarla con mucha suavidad, su ternura era un bálsamo para su sensibilidad. Le mordisqueó los labios. Ella estiró sus brazos, le rodeó el cuerpo con ellos y tiró de él.

Su cuerpo le pedía algo que sólo él le podía dar. El cuerpo le ardía por dentro. Cuando Endimion le metió la lengua entre sus labios, el corazón le golpeó con tanta violencia que creyó que iba a dejar de respirar.

Endimion levantó poco a poco la cabeza y la miró a la cara. Con un gesto impasible, se puso en pie. Parecía que estaba muy relajado.

-Yo todavía no he desayunado -murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

Sere se quedó helada por aquel desplante. Se apoyó en la almohada, aturdida por la pasión. Al cabo de un rato, retiró la bandeja del desayuno y se fue a la ducha.

Salía del cuarto de baño, cuando creyó oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Serenity? -llamó Endimion-. Baja.

Con el ceño fruncido se fue hacia la escalera. Miró y vio a Andrew en el vestíbulo.

-¿Andrew? -exclamó, asombrada.

-Sí... Andrew -confirmó su socio, mirándola indignado-. ¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando aquí?

**HAHAHA AHORA QUE PASARA QUE EL SUPUESTO AMANTE LLEGO A BUSCARLA...**

**AMIGAS ANOCHE YA NO PUDE PUBLICAR TENGO UN PEQUEÑISIMO PROBLEMA :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

La tensión que se sentía en el salón, casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sere empezó a bajar las escaleras. Andrew la estaba mirando con un gesto de furia contenida, como acusándola de algo. Sere miró a Endimion, quien permanecía de pie, con gesto impenetrable.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Andrew? -le preguntó Sere, con cierta inseguridad-. ¿Cómo has averiguado dónde estaba?

-Éste era el único sitio que me quedaba por buscar -replicó Andrew-. Me acordaba del nombre de este pueblo. Sabía que tenías familia aquí. ¿Pero por qué no le dijiste a nadie dónde ibas?

-Te dejé un mensaje ayer, en el contestador... - respondió Sere, mientras intentaba buscar la razón por la que Andrew había abandonado la agencia y había ido a Cerdeña en su busca-. Ya sé que tendría que haber llamado antes, pero no entiendo por qué has tenido que venir hasta aquí...

-Tu madre...

-¿Mi madre? -interrumpió Sere.

-Yo no me preocupé de nada, hasta que llamé a tu madre para saber si te habías puesto en contacto con ella. Cuando se enteró de que habías venido a Cerdeña y que yo no tenía noticias tuyas, se puso histérica.

-¿Histérica? -repitió Sere, con voz temblorosa, incapaz de imaginarse a su madre en ese estado emocional.

-A mí me entró el pánico, cuando me enteré que habías devuelto el coche que habías alquilado. No hay nadie que abandone en vacaciones su medio de transporte. ¡Además, parecía como si se te hubiera tragado la tierra!

-No se me ocurrió pensar que os ibais a preocupar tanto por mí... antes nadie...

-Nunca habías hecho una cosa así. Tu madre llamó a la policía...

-¿La policía? -Sere parpadeó, horrorizada-. Lo siento, pero no sé qué mosca os ha picado a todos...

-La verdad es que yo tampoco -Andrew miró a Endimion, quien se había puesto muy tenso al oír la referencia que había hecho a la policía-. Pero lo cierto es que apareciste en las noticias de la tele de anoche. Turista inglesa desaparecida...

-Oh, no... -murmuró Sere.

-Selene piensa que te han raptado.

-¿Raptado? -interrumpió Endimion, al oír aquella barbaridad.

-O que alguien ha tratado de vengarse, por tus conexiones millonarias en esta isla - finalizó Andrew con sarcasmo, mirando a Endimion-. Las dos opciones son posibles, y más después de ver la buena relación que tienes con tu marido.

-Lo mejor será que llame a mi madre. No sé lo que ha podido pasar para que se comporte así...

-Porque se siente culpable -aclaró Endimion.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho que todavía estabas casada -dijo Andrew, mirando a Sere-. ¿Sabe él cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo conmigo?

-¿Viviendo contigo? -preguntó Sere desconcertada por aquella descripción de las condiciones en las que compartían el mismo apartamento.

-Sí... ¿qué tipo de relación marital mantenéis? -Andrew dirigió a Endimion una sonrisa maliciosa-. Supongo que sabrás que ya ha salido con bastantes hombres. Hoy te elijo a ti, y mañana me olvido. ¡Así es Sere!

Endimion se apartó de la pared, como un tigre al que acabaran de provocar con un látigo.

-Te voy a...

-¡Por favor...! -gritó Sere horrorizada, agarrando a Andrew del brazo. Tiró de él y lo metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta después-. ¿Por qué te comportas así, Andrew? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-¡Creía conocerte! Pensaba que formábamos un buen equipo. Incluso llegué a pensar que podría acabar casado contigo...

Sere se quedó agarrotada al oír aquello. Al parecer sus acciones en la empresa habían atraído a Andrew bastante.

-Pero tú nunca has demostrado el menor interés por mí. Sólo éramos compañeros de piso: Cada uno llevábamos nuestras vidas por separado...

Andrew no escuchaba.

-Así que Endimion ha sido tu marido desde que tenías dieciséis años, según Selene. Y lo único que te ofrece ese bastardo es un fin de semana en un agujero olvidado entre las montañas.

-¿Pero por qué le has insinuado a Endimion que tú y yo éramos amantes?

Andrew hizo una mueca y apretó los labios, poco a poco la ira era sustituida por el resentimiento.

-Ya veo que no tienes ni la menor idea cómo reacciona un hombre cuando le hacen parecer un tonto. ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! Será mejor que llames a la policía y lo aclares todo. ¿Qué pasa con esas villas?

-Sigo trabajando en ello.

-¿Llamas a esto trabajar? -Andrew abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada de amargura-. Me alegro de que estés bien, pero te juro que le retorcería el cuello a tu madre por todo esto.

Endimion ya no estaba en el vestíbulo, y treinta segundos después, Andrew tampoco.

Sere respiró hondo. Todavía un poco aturdida por todo aquello, se fue hacia el teléfono, para llamar a su madre.

Una mujer a la que no conocía respondió el teléfono. A Sere le tembló la voz, cuando se dio cuenta de que era un policía. Sólo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Selene se puso al teléfono, casi sin respiración y lacrimosa.

-¿Estás bien, Sere?

-Estoy con Endimion, mamá -respondió-. No entiendo por qué has llamado a la policía...

-Si estás con Endimion, te habrás enterado ya de todo -respondió Selene, bajando la voz-. ¿Sere?

-La verdad es que me llevé una sorpresa cuando me enteré de que Endimion y yo estábamos todavía casados. Pero mucho más me impresionó saber que nos había estado manteniendo -respondió Sere-. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, Selene?

-No podía permitir que anularan tu matrimonio. Era como tirar todo por la borda. Lo hice todo por tu bien...

-Selene, por favor -respondió Sere, en un susurro-. No me mientas...

-Estoy diciéndote la verdad. Endimion te rompió el corazón y yo tuve que cargar con una adolescente deprimida. Tenía que pagar por lo que hizo...

-Mamá, yo...

Pero no había forma de parar a Selene.

-¿No he querido siempre lo mejor para ti? ¿No utilicé su dinero para comprarte los mejores vestidos? ¿No celebré fiestas, para que conocieras gente? ¿Es culpa mía que nada de lo que hacía te gustara?

-No, pero... -Sere trató de interrumpirla de nuevo, pero su madre ya se había puesto a la defensiva.

-Y por lo que se refiere a esas tonterías que me dijiste, que Endimion nunca se había acostado contigo... ¿piensas que me lo he creído alguna vez? -Selene empezó a reír con cinismo-. Eso lo decías para salvar tu orgullo, para no aceptar el hecho de que te utilizó y dejó cuando ya no le servías. Y Endimion pensó que se iba a salir con la suya. Pensó que con dinero iba a callarte y salvar su reputación, porque no quería que se enteraran de que un Chiba se había casado con una chiquilla de la que ya se había aburrido.

-Pero no fue así...

-Te comportaste de una manera suicida, Sere. Endimion se merecía un castigo. Sólo espero que la publicidad que se está haciendo de él y su familia, les sirva de escarmiento...

-¿Qué publicidad? -preguntó Sere, con una sensación de angustia en su estómago, al tiempo que oía un ruido extraño en el teléfono, como si alguien hubiera levantado otra extensión.

-Escucha, al ver que no dabas señales de vida, empecé a preocuparme -le dijo su madre- . Tu padre me habló mucho de las vendettas de los italianos. Endimion había descubierto quién estaba recibiendo todo su dinero y decidió librarse de ti, pero sin que se hiciera público el divorcio.

-Mamá, todo eso es una locura...

-Eres muy ingenua, Sere. Los Chiba son una familia muy poderosa y sin escrúpulos, y tú sólo eres una molestia para ellos. Por eso he querido que todo el mundo se enterase. Ahora mismo, la casa está rodeada de periodistas, y algunos son italianos. ¿Qué quieres que les diga cuando salga?

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en el labio de Sere. A Selene le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Su madre continuó preguntándole, de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Endimion? ¿Quieres que diga que su familia exigió vuestra separación hace cinco años, o quieres que les diga que es un desvergonzado seductor de adolescentes? Eso puede ser importante cuando pidas el divorcio...

-Deja que yo decida si me quiero divorciar o no...

-Selene... -se oyó otra voz en la conversación-. Soy Endimion. Si se te ocurre hablar con la prensa, te juro que haré que te echen de esa casa antes de esta noche. Y después te llevo ante los tribunales por fraude.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, al darse cuenta de que Endimion había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡Eres mi yerno! -protestó Selene.

-En esa relación, eso no tiene nada que ver. Así que ten cuidado -le retó Endimion, y se cortó la comunicación, porque la madre de Sere colgó sin decir otra palabra.

Sere se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose confusa, cuando Endimion entró en el vestíbulo. Le quitó el teléfono de la mano y lo colgó en su sitio con brusquedad. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, arrancó el cable de la pared.

Sere se asustó. Endimion estaba pálido de la rabia, sus músculos de acero en tensión, con una mirada encolerizada.

-Una llamada bastante instructiva -le dijo Endimion, con claro desprecio-. Tú y tu madre formáis la mejor pareja de ladronas desde que desaparecieron Bonny and Clyde. Ella ha llamado a la prensa y ahora tú estás estudiando lo que me vas a pedir para obtener el divorcio. Eres una zorra. Tendría que haberme imaginado que tú querías sacar también un beneficio de todo esto.

Completamente pálida, Sere retrocedió unos pasos.

-Endimion, te juro que todo esto es un malentendido. Mi madre sólo ha intentado protegerme...

-¿De quién? ¿De mí? ¿Por qué iba Selene a querer protegerte de mí? -le preguntó Endimion.

-Lo que está claro es que mi madre no se creía nada de lo que le decía hace cinco años... lo que le conté de nosotros -murmuró Sere, con gesto ausente-. Ni siquiera sale con hombres, porque desconfía de ellos. Siempre dice que entre Rubeus y mi padre habían arruinado su vida, y cree que tú hiciste lo mismo con la mía... y la verdad, eso es lo que hiciste...

-¿Es arruinar tu vida, asegurarme de que vivieras como una reina? -Endimion se echó el pelo para atrás. Sere se puso nerviosa, cuando le oyó decir una grosería entre dientes.

Clavó sus ojos mirando en su rostro-. A lo mejor tienes razón, a lo mejor arruiné tu vida, porque en realidad te has convertido en una mujer retorcida.

-Yo no soy retorcida...

Endimion empezó a reír a carcajadas, mostrando su desacuerdo.

-Te dejé en manos de una mujer egoísta y avariciosa. Si te hubieras quedado conmigo, por lo menos podrías haber aprendido algo de moralidad.

-Te aseguro que yo no ando corta de eso -replicó Sere, alzando el mentón, sus pómulos enrojecidos por la ira.

Endimion la miró de arriba abajo, con un aire tan insolente que la dejó helada. Su mirada desdeñosa recorrió el valle profundo de sus pechos, que surgían entre su albornoz.

-Ni siquiera tu amante se lo cree...

-Andrew no es, ni nunca ha sido mi amante.

Endimion torció la boca, de forma muy expresiva.

-No debe ser un caballero, si comparte cama contigo y luego viene aquí a contar lo promiscua que eres.

Luchando por tragarse el insulto, Sere suspiró hondo y después sintió como si una luz muy brillante le hubiera estallado en la cabeza. Se sintió mareada y, cansada de que le echaran la culpa de los errores de otros, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue el ataque que hizo Endimion de su moralidad.

-¿Y qué pasa si he salido con montones de hombres en mi vida? -Sere lo desafió, sabiendo que Andrew había hecho aquel comentario, porque nunca estaba mucho tiempo con un hombre, y por ello se sentía ofendido-. Eso a ti no te incumbe.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y no dijo nada.

-¡Está bien, soy una furcia!

Pero no pudo seguir mirando a Endimion a la cara.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que le había tirado un guante que él no había querido aceptar. Había tratado de impresionarlo, pero no lo había conseguido.

-Por lo menos ya hemos dejado clara una cosa -continuó Sere-. ¿No crees que ahora sería conveniente decirle a la policía que estoy aquí y que se han preocupado por nada?

-Ya lo he hecho. La policía local ya les va a informar de tu presencia... y dentro de poco vendrán por aquí los paparazzi -aseguró Endimion con gesto triste, saliendo de la habitación-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Sere lo siguió. Entraron en su despacho y le oyó que daba instrucciones por teléfono a una persona.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya -lo acusó ella, cuando dejó de hablar por teléfono-. Si no me hubieras engatusado para venir aquí, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Cuando vaya a casa, ¿cómo le voy a explicar esto a todo el mundo? Ya viste cómo reaccionó Andrew. Él piensa que todo esto es muy extraño...

-Algo extraño, pero sin sexo, aburridamente convencional -la interrumpió Endimion, con brusquedad-. Yo lo que creo es que ya es hora de que haga, lo que he venido a hacer.

Se plantó frente a ella, y sin darle una pista de sus intenciones, se agachó y la levantó en sus poderosos brazos.

-Endimion, ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó asustada Sere.

-Te traje aquí para acostarme contigo y disfrutar de ese exquisito cuerpo que tienes –le recordó Endimion, mientras subía por las escaleras con decisión-. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer antes de que nos marchemos.

-¡Pero la policía va a venir! -le recordó Sere, horrorizada por su conducta.

-Todavía tardarán un rato... y si vienen antes, que esperen.

-¿Esperar mientras nosotros...? -preguntó Sere.

-¿Por qué no? -contraatacó Endimion, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una patada, y echándola sin ninguna ceremonia en la cama en la que habían dormido la noche anterior.

Sere se sentó, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿Por qué no? -repitió-. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

-No. Si cualquiera de los hombres de por aquí, se entera de que he esperado cinco años para tener contacto físico con mi esposa, me mete en un manicomio -respondió Endimion, con tono sardónico-. Además, como veo que vas a ser tan elocuente con los paparazzi como tu madre, no voy a privarte de la fuente de revelación más jugosa. Seguro que se lo contarás todo al primer periodista que aparezca, con todo lujo de detalles.

-Estás muy equivocado conmigo. Yo jamás hablaría con la prensa.

-También juraste que nunca aceptarías mi dinero -respondió Endimion, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola al suelo-. Has estado mintiendo sobre tu inocencia todo el día. Me diste explicaciones de todo lo que te acusaba. Me dijiste que no sabías nada y de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de concederte una segunda oportunidad, me dices que estabas enterada del fraude desde el primer día.

La imagen de Endimion, medio cuerpo desnudo, la atraía como un imán. Retiró su mirada y humedeció sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Estaba horrorizada. Endimion no confiaba en ella, lo cual no era de extrañar, si se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de veces que había cambiado de opinión aquel día, hasta que finalmente había intentado salvar a Selene de las garras de Endimion.

No era el mejor momento para intentar razonar con él. Endimion había oído su conversación con Selene y había escuchado el tono calculador que utilizó. Era posible que Selene no hubiera sido la madre que ella hubiera deseado, pero Sere había aprendido algo que era como una llaga en el corazón.

Vio que su madre había comprendido la miseria de su hija cinco años antes, y la habría ayudado, si Sere la hubiera dejado. De haber ocurrido así, habrían tenido una relación más estrecha. Por lo menos en eso, tenían algo en común.

-Yo no soy lo que tú piensas -le dijo Sere, levantando la cabeza, para mirar a Endimion, todavía sentada en la cama-. Ojalá pudiera aclararte más eso, pero justo en este momento...

-Justo en este momento, me dirías cualquier cosa que se te viniera a la cabeza.

Sin respiración, Sere clavó los ojos en Endimion, viéndolo quitarse los calzoncillos, sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Víctima involuntaria de un ataque de timidez, apartó su mirada de la manifestación más flagrante de su masculinidad. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería, y en aquel momento tenía la oportunidad de satisfacer toda su curiosidad.

-Endimion... -susurró ella.

-Olvídalo. No te hagas ahora la tímida conmigo -interrumpió Endimion, echándose en la cama, al tiempo que la agarraba de los brazos y tiraba de ella-. Ninguna mujer que presume del número de hombres con los que ha estado y me ofrece que haga con ella lo que yo quiera en la cama, sin pararse a pensar que puedo querer algo que ella no puede darme...

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Sere horrorizada, a escasos milímetros de sus ojos zafiros.

-A lo mejor puedes enseñarme alguna cosa...

-En estos momentos no me apetece mucho...

-Yo haré que te apetezca, _cara. _También creo que te tendría que haber metido la cabeza en un pilón anoche, para que se te hubiera pasado la borrachera. No te mereces ni mis cuidados, ni mi respeto.

La soltó y la agarró por la cintura. Sere se quedó inmóvil, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón palpitante.

Endimion recorrió con su lasciva mirada todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Con una mano le agarró el pelo y muy lentamente la obligó a que apoyase la cabeza en la almohada.

Después le cubrió el pecho con una mano. Sere se estremeció. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella y sus dedos empezaron a acariciarle los pezones.

A través de su boca se escapó un suspiro, echó la cabeza para atrás y se abandonó a las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Cuando él bajó la cabeza y empezó a chuparle y morderle con delicadeza la parte del cuerpo donde habían estado sus manos, Sere gimió.

-Eres una mujer muy tentadora, Serenity -suspiró Endimion, con voz rasposa-. Te entregas de forma increíble al placer.

Aquel comentario la hizo sentir vergüenza. Abrió los ojos y vio a Endimion mover su mano.

Le quitó el albornoz y lo tiró al suelo. Apartó el edredón y la echó en las sábanas perfumadas con romero.

-Romero para la fertilidad. Algo de lo que no me tengo que preocupar contigo...

A Sere se le extravió la mirada. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían. No estaba escuchando. Estaba pidiendo a gritos que él pusiera fin a aquel deseo que la estaba abrasando por dentro, que terminara con lo que había empezado hacía ya cinco años. Hacer el amor con Endimion sería como pasar una página en su vida.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas -le dijo Endimion, apartando la sábana con la que ella se había cubierto.

Sere lo miró, atrapada en su mirada, como si la tuviera encadenada. Se sentía tan a gusto, tan feliz.

-Eres exquisita, _cara mia _-murmuró Endimion-. En estos momentos, todo lo demás me da igual.

-A mí también -susurró Sere, pensando que sólo iban a hacer aquello una sola vez, porque después se separarían para siempre.

Sere levantó la mano y se la puso en el hombro, acariciándole la piel que cubría sus maravillosos músculos. Así era como tendrían que haber estado hacía cinco años, pensó Sere. Un acto tan natural y espontáneo, producto del amor que sentía por él.

Miró a Endimion y empezó a jadear, apretó su cuerpo contra él, para que saciara cuanto antes su necesidad.

-Si me miras así -susurró Endimion, con un tono tan abrasivo como la arena en la seda-, creo que no voy a ser capaz de contenerme y me voy a echar sobre ti como si estuviera sediento de sexo.

-¿De verdad? -la cara de Sere dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Endimion acercó su cabeza a su cara y empezó a besarla con urgencia, a lo cual ella respondió de igual forma.

Sintió la dureza de sus manos en su delicada piel, explorando con sus dedos sus pechos, provocando en ella un placer que atormentaba su cuerpo, el cual enarcó hasta entrar en contacto con el de él. Se sentía dominada y aprisionada, sensación que le gustó. Le metió los dedos entre el pelo y le sostuvo la cabeza. Endimion se soltó, iluminando con una sonrisa de satisfacción su confuso rostro. Su traicionero corazón se contrajo en respuesta.

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio, _cara... _Tu pasión es lo único que quiero que me des, y lo único que no puedes ocultar. Tu completa entrega será mi triunfo.

A Sere se le contrajo el estómago, un sentimiento de temor que luchaba entre las oleadas de placer que la dominaban. Pero con una sonrisa suave, Endimion la volvió a besar, con una sabiduría carnal, contra la que ella estaba indefensa. El cuerpo le ardía, poseída por su propia necesidad, desesperada por ver satisfecho su deseo. Le hubiera gustado meterse en su piel y compartirla con él.

Endimion jugueteó con los pezones, metiéndoselos en la boca. Con dedos suaves y seguros, le acarició el vello rizado que guardaba su feminidad, tocándole donde nadie más le había tocado. La sensibilidad en ese punto era explosiva e insoportable, un placer agonizante en el que Sere no pudo hacer más que abandonarse.

-Estás húmeda -susurró Endimion al oído. Se colocó encima de ella, obligándola a abrirse de piernas y poniéndose entre ellas. Cuando Sere sintió su miembro duro y caliente, se puso tensa y jadeó, pero pensó que si Endimion se detenía en sus movimientos, se moriría. Se movió un poco más adentro y el placer se convirtió en dolor, un dolor al que respondió con un grito.

Endimion se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. La miró con unos ojos que ardían en llamas.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, habría entrado más despacio -le dijo, metiéndose más dentro de ella, al tiempo que comprimía sus labios.

Tan intensa sintió Sere aquella intrusión, que no escuchó sus palabras. Permaneció inmóvil, para ver si el dolor desaparecía. Lo miró y susurró:

-Es tan extraño.

-Ahora sentirás placer -prometió Endimion, dibujando en su cara una sonrisa casi tierna. Era muy difícil imaginárselo, pero poco a poco aquello fue haciéndose realidad, y todo su cuerpo se concentraba en los movimientos que Endimion hacía dentro de ella, con un vigor que la llenaba de energía e impaciencia. Era algo atemporal, absorbente. Y de pronto su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, traspasando los límites del placer. Y Endimion la acompañó en todos sus movimientos hasta quedar saciado. Cuando Sere despertó de la languidez de la saciedad, se encontró abrazada a él, como una lapa.

Endimion levantó poco a poco su cuerpo del de ella y miró la sábana, sin mover un solo músculo de su cara.

-Bienvenido, ratoncito Pérez -musitó muy suave-. A veces se producen los milagros.

El silencio se estiró como una goma elástica hasta el punto de máxima tensión. Endimion la miró y se mantuvo a la espera.

-Te desprecio por lo que me has hecho -le recriminó Sere, sintiéndose desnuda, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Cuando intentó levantarse de la cama, Endimion la agarró del brazo.

-No me extraña que te tuvieras que emborrachar anoche. Necesitabas coraje, porque no sabías qué tenías que hacer conmigo -le dijo Endimion, mirándola a sus ojos cargados de ira.

Casi sin pensarlo, Sere estiró una mano, con la intención de darle una bofetada. Pero de pronto se vio otra vez tendida en la cama. Endimion la sujetaba.

-Deja tranquilas tus manos -le dijo-. Esto te pasa por no decirme la verdad.

Sere intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, pero no pudo.

-¡Déjame! -le gritó.

-Mi esposa es un gato salvaje -Endimion la miró, con una intensidad desconcertante-. No hay más que rascar un poco para ver lo volátil que eres. La pasión siempre te traicionará...

-¡Cállate, Endimion! -siseó ella.

-Jamás olvidaré tus gritos aquel día en Cagliari. Me dijiste a gritos que yo te pertenecía y me deseaste la muerte. Y hablabas en serio -musitó Endimion-. Si hubieras tenido una pistola, me hubieras pegado un tiro, porque pensabas que si tú no me tenías, nadie más podía. En un segundo todo tu amor se convirtió en odio...

Sere cerró los ojos, todo su enfado apagado por el recuerdo doloroso e insoportable de aquel día.

-Quiero levantarme y hacer la maleta, ahora.

-Buena idea -concedió Endimion, soltándola, con un gesto de indiferencia, como si se preguntara la razón por la que había estado sujetándola hasta ese momento.

-El helicóptero está a punto de llegar.

-¿Helicóptero? -preguntó ella, recordando justo en ese momento la llamada que había hecho él, cuando estaban en el piso de abajo-. Ah, claro.

Un helicóptero que los llevaría al aeropuerto, donde cada uno de ellos tomaría un camino diferente, porque cualquier otra cosa era imposible. La publicidad, el furor que Selene había infundido, los perseguiría a los dos, y Endimion no quería levantar más el interés de los medios de comunicación, manteniéndola a su lado.

Sere llenó la bañera y se metió en ella, encogiendo su cuerpo al sentir un nuevo dolor.

Lo suyo con Endimion había acabado. Nunca más lo iba a volver a ver. Sere se quedó con la mirada perdida, luego cerró los ojos, cuando sintió las lágrimas saliendo como un torrente. Aquello era normal, se dijo a sí misma, mientras se los secaba con una toalla.

-¿Lloras por la virginidad perdida?

Asustada por aquella interrupción, Sere dejó caer la toalla en la bañera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó.

-Quiero ducharme... y sólo hay un cuarto de baño -le recordó, mirándola con tal intensidad que era como si le quitara la piel a cachos-. Si quieres despedirte personalmente de tu familia, será mejor que te des prisa. Si no, los puedes llamar desde Roma.

-¿Roma? -repitió Sere, levantando la toalla mojada y cubriéndose los pechos con ella-. Pero yo no voy a Roma...

-Sí, sí vas -le confirmó Endimion, con mucha tranquilidad-. ¿Dónde pensabas que ibas a ir?

-Yo pensaba... pensaba que íbamos al aeropuerto y allí nos separaríamos... pensaba que yo me iba a ir a casa...

-Pues estás confundida. Todavía no han pasado tres semanas. Y por cierto, la cuenta atrás empezó hace una hora, justo en el momento en que nos metimos en esa cama –le dijo Endimion, mientras se metía en la ducha.

-¿No pretenderás retenerme con toda la publicidad que ha habido?

Endimion se quitó el albornoz y lo dejó caer al suelo, quedándose completamente desnudo.

_-Cara... _a mí me da igual -le respondió, con gesto implacable, como el de una escultura griega-. Lo único que me preocupa es la posibilidad de que tengamos que seguir viéndonos toda nuestra vida...

-¿Cómo dices? -le preguntó Sere, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Que hemos hecho el amor sin tomar ninguna precaución -replicó Endimion, con tono grave-. Como no has dicho nada, yo he asumido que no tenía que preocuparme por tu fertilidad.

-¿Quieres decir que no te pusiste...? -no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, al recordar que él no se había puesto nada. El pánico atenazó su cuerpo, ante la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada de alguien que la despreciaba. Poco importaba que ese hombre estuviera casado con ella.

-Pero si crees que con ello vas a poder sacarme más dinero, cometes un error del que te vas arrepentir -le aseguró Endimion, con gesto frío como el acero.

Sere sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

-No me dignaré siquiera a responder a esa acusación -replicó tensa.

-Me divorciaré de ti, aunque te hayas quedado embarazada -le dijo Endimion, con crueldad-. ¡Tres semanas más y habrás desaparecido de mi vida!

-Endimion... -suspiró Sere, pero se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que la emoción afectaba su dicción. No queriendo indagar más en las confusas y complejas emociones que se apoderaban de ella, prefirió pensar que había remotas posibilidades de concepción.

-No creo que ninguno de mis óvulos esté dispuesto a aceptar un espermatozoide de los Chiba- contraatacó Sere-. ¡Estoy convencida de que tus células reproductoras están en este instante perdiendo la batalla en territorio hostil!

-Espero, por el bien de los dos, que tengas razón -replicó Endimion, cerrando la puerta de la ducha con una violencia, que reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

Mientras salía del baño, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, Sere se recriminó a sí misma su extrema sensibilidad. ¿Por qué le tenía que doler su actitud? ¿Por qué iba a tener tan mala suerte de quedarse embarazada? Era mejor pensar lo contrario.

**bueno al fin pusieron a Selene es su sitio pero ese Endimion es una mendiga rata pobre Sere...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

-Pero en su pasaporte tiene el apellido Tsukino, _signora _-le dijo el inspector de policía, frunciendo el ceño con sorpresa-. Según esto usted está soltera.

-Serenity solicitó el pasaporte británico, con su nombre de soltera, antes de casarnos -mientras Endimion hablaba, ella lo observaba. Llevaba un traje muy elegante, color gris perla, ajustado a sus hombros y a sus estrechas caderas. Sere no podía apartar la mirada.

-¿Conservó el apellido Tsukino por precaución? -preguntó el hombre, dando a entender que sabía que en un tiempo atrás un miembro de la familia Chiba había sido raptado-. De todas maneras, le recomiendo que lo actualice. Su cara ha aparecido en todos los periódicos y en la televisión. Es una ironía, _signor... _su ilustre familia tiene fama de proteger celosamente su privacidad, pero su mujer no puede ir a ningún sitio en Italia sin que la reconozcan como una Chiba.

Endimion se puso tenso, y su cara se ensombreció.

Sere estaba convencida de que aquella información lo había afectado. Lo primero que le dijo cuando la encontró en La Rocca, era que tenían que ser discretos. Hasta ese momento no había sabido a qué se refería. La familia de Endimion era una de las familias con más dinero de Europa. Ni siquiera se creía que iba a volar a Roma con él.

-Es una tontería que me obligues a acompañarte a Roma -le dijo Sere muy bajo, mientras miraba cómo el policía se metía en su coche.

-Cuando te subes a una montaña rusa, y estás arriba, no puedes decir que quieres bajarte porque tienes miedo.

Sere palideció. La tensión que había entre ellos casi se podía palpar. El sonido de las hélices del helicóptero rompió el silencio del valle. Sere miró para el otro lado, intentando distraerse. Endimion la agarró del brazo.

-¡No estoy asustada! -le informó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su vestido de verano.

-Pues deberías estarlo -comentó Endimion-. Porque hay una debilidad que no compartimos. Yo nunca seré un esclavo de la pasión. Cuando sea el momento de partir, ¿qué vas a hacer si sientes que nuestra aventura debe de continuar?

A escasos milímetros de su musculoso cuerpo, absorbiendo su erótico poder que le laceraba su orgullo y la llenaba de malos presagios, Sere lo miró, luchando porque las piernas no se le doblasen.

-Pues me cortaría el cuello -contestó con desprecio.

Los ojos de Endimion brillaron, y sonrió.

-Morir o curarte, todo o nada... qué poco has cambiado, _cara. _Pero por desgracia en la vida a veces no es tan simple elegir.

-Es lo simple que tú quieras que sea -le dijo Sere, apretando los dientes, luchando por la atracción tan fuerte que sentía por él. Apretó los puños y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, para aguantar la tentación de tocarlo. Deseaba sentir su contacto, oler su aroma, satisfacer el deseo que le subía por el cuerpo y se le agarraba al cuello, que hacía que sus pechos se hinchasen.

-Satisfacer los deseos sexuales no es siempre tan sencillo, porque no somos animales.

-¡Qué inocente eres, a pesar de tu avaricia! Eres capaz incluso de admitir tu ignorancia. Pero cuanto más te engañes a ti misma, peor lo vas a superar.

Con el pulgar le acarició los labios. De forma involuntaria, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para chuparle el dedo. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación.

De pronto sonaron golpes en la puerta. Sere se asustó. Cuando abrió los ojos, Endimion ya había ido a abrir. Un hombre con traje oscuro, al que Endimion llamó Umino, levantó las maletas que había en la escalera. El helicóptero había llegado y era hora de marchar.

Se puso sus manos sudorosas en la cara. No había querido darle a Endimion tanto poder sobre ella, no había pensado que con ello se debilitaban más sus defensas.

-¿Vendrás otra vez a visitarnos? -le preguntó Carmesait, que junto con su abuelo y otras tías abuelas habían ido a despedirla.

-El sitio de Serenity está al lado de su marido, y Endimion es un hombre muy ocupado –le reprendió Calaverait a su hermana-. ¿A quién más has visto que haya llamado a un helicóptero porque no puede ir en coche?

-Endimion siempre se despide en persona -interrumpió el abuelo.

De pronto Sere se dio cuenta de la más cruda realidad. Endimion no iba a volver a aquel pueblo nunca más. La próxima vez que los visitara, tendría que ir ella sola, para comunicarles la noticia de su separación. Aquello seguro que avergonzaría a su abuelo, quien quería a Endimion más de lo que había querido jamás a su propio hijo. Y todos le echarían la culpa a ella...

Sere se durmió durante el vuelo. Cuando Endimion la despertó, miró por la ventanilla, quedando desorientada por la vista, porque no estaban en el aeropuerto de Roma. El helicóptero había aterrizado en un prado inmenso.

-Tienes la misma pinta que los niños cuando vuelven de haber pasado un día en la playa censuró

Endimion, cuando puso pie en tierra. Parecía estar tenso. Cuando observó la expresión en su cara, apretó los labios. Se detuvo, para apartarle unos mechones de pelo de la cara, intentando al tiempo estirarle un poco su arrugado vestido de algodón.

Sere caminó a su lado por el césped. Era césped. Césped en un sitio tan grande, pensó. Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, cuando de pronto apareció ante ella un edificio impresionante, tostándose al sol de la media tarde.

-Esa es mi casa -le dijo Endimion, poniéndole una mano en el codo.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó, boquiabierta.

-A unos treinta kilómetros de Roma. Los paparazzi no nos molestarán aquí. Tenemos guardias de seguridad y circuito cerrado de televisión. No cae una hoja en Villa Fontana sin que lo sepamos.

Fascinada, Sere miró la belleza de aquella mansión que tenía frente a ella. Tenía una parte central con dos alturas, y dos alas a cada lado, formando una media luna. En uno de los extremos de la casa, Sere vio una de las limusinas más largas que había visto jamás.

-Vas a conocer a mis padres -le dijo Endimion, con cierta tensión en su cara-. Debes sentirte honrada, porque han venido desde Suiza para manifestar su horror y desaprobación.

-¿Tus padres? -le preguntó Sere.

-Hubo un tiempo que soñaste con conocerlos -le recordó Endimion-. Decías que para intercambiar recetas de cocina con mi madre. Incluso llegaste a decir que querías escribirles, para decirles que estabas cuidando de mí.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! -exclamó Sere, poniéndose roja como un tomate, mientras subía por las escaleras.

Entraron a un inmenso vestíbulo, adornado con columnas y estatuas de mármol.

Sere quedó impresionada por tanta grandiosidad.

-En aquel tiempo, yo sabía tanto de ti, como un marciano que acaba de aterrizar en este planeta. ¡Pero no creo que éste sea el momento de conocer a tus padres, con esta pinta!

-Serenity... daría lo mismo, aunque fueras la diosa de la perfección y el buen gusto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres iban a estar aquí esperando?

-Porque casi nunca vienen a visitarme. Pero al ver que el nombre de la familia aparecía en los periódicos, han pensado que era necesario.

-Creo que será mejor que hables tú solo con ellos -murmuró Sere-. Después de todo, yo no me voy a quedar por aquí mucho tiempo.

-Eso ellos no lo saben -replicó Endimion, poniéndole la mano en la espalda.

Una mujer de corta estatura, con un vestido negro muy elegante, salía por una de las puertas de las habitaciones que daban al vestíbulo. Empezó a exclamar algo en italiano.

Endimion respondió con suaves palabras.

-Mi ama de llaves, Diana. Ya te la presentaré más tarde. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando alguien no acepta algo de beber, y mi madre parece que no lo ha aceptado –tradujo Endimion, en tono confiado.

Sere miró otra mujer, elegantemente vestida, que estaba sentada en una silla. Tenía una mirada que intimidaba. El color azul de su vestido, hacía juego con sus ojos. Sere se fijó en que Endimion se parecía a ella. Al lado de la ventana había un hombre canoso, con aspecto muy distinguido.

-Serenity... -murmuró Endimion-. Permíteme que te presente a mis padres... Luna y Artemis.

-¡No aceptaré ninguna presentación! -aseguró Luna Chiba, con tono glacial-. ¡Explícanos, Endimion! ¿Cómo has podido permitir que la escandalosa asociación con esta mujer saliera en los periódicos?

-Creíamos que esta desafortunada aventura había acabado hacía años -comentó Artemis Chiba.

-Yo nunca dije eso -contraatacó Endimion-. Serenity es mi esposa y espero que la tratéis con el debido respeto.

Luna Chiba miró a Sere, retirando después la mirada con gesto de desprecio.

-Nunca aceptaré en mi casa a esa mujer como nuera.

-Pues entonces, yo tampoco iré -respondió Endimion, en tono cortante-. Y te juro que no va a ser ningún sacrificio. Al fin y al cabo, sólo me veis en Navidades.

Sere miró a Endimion asombrada y después centró su atención en su madre, sorprendida por la hostilidad con que aquella mujer trataba a su hijo.

-Has de comprender que este matrimonio no es el que esperábamos para ti –intervino Artemis Chiba-. No pretendo faltar el respeto a tu mujer, pero has de entender a tu madre. Serenity no es una mujer que pertenezca a nuestro círculo...

-No somos la realeza, papá -le interrumpió Endimion.

-Tratar de razonar contigo, es perder el tiempo, Endimion -condenó su madre con crueldad-. Con este matrimonio insultas la memoria de tu hermano...

Sere sintió que Endimion se ponía en tensión, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sere estuvo a punto de hablar en su defensa.

Su madre continuó mirándolo con gesto de condena.

-He de recordarte que siempre pesará sobre ti la sombra de Zafiro, Endimion. Todo lo que una vez fue suyo, te pertenece a ti ahora. Tienes que hacer ciertos sacrificios en su memoria. Y Zafiro nunca se habría casado con una mujer de un estrato social inferior a nosotros. Porque eso sería un deshonor para los Chiba.

-Yo no soy, ni nunca seré Zafiro, mamá -contestó Endimion, con voz cansina, apoyando su mano en la cadera de Sere.

Luna Chiba se levantó de la silla.

-¡Cómo te gusta decir lo que es obvio! -respondió su madre-. Sabes que nuestro deseo era que te casaras con Beryl. No estoy dispuesta a verte más, hasta que vengas con Beryl como esposa.

-Endimion, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? -le preguntó su padre, luchando por permanecer impasible-. ¿Nos perdonas, Serenity?

-Esperaré en el coche, Artemis -anunció Luna, levantando la cabeza, cuando pasó al lado de Sere.

-¿Por qué no lo quiere? -le preguntó Sere a la madre.

Luna Chiba se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró con cara de asombro a Sere.

-¿Perdón? -murmuró, con un tono de incredulidad en su modulada voz-. Endimion es mi hijo. Por descontado que lo quiero...

-¡Eso no es cierto! -contradijo Sere, condenándola con su mirada-. Lo único que quiere es herirlo. Lo que quiero saber es por qué. ¿Por qué? Endimion es un hombre maravilloso, en muchos sentidos. Es inteligente y honesto. A muchas madres les gustaría tener un hijo así...

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?

De pronto, dándose cuenta de su conducta, Sere se sonrojó. Ni siquiera ella podía entender cómo se había atrevido a enfrentarse a aquella mujer. Pero le había salido desde muy dentro aquel instinto de proteger a Endimion. Y lo único que había conseguido era enfurecer a su madre y empeorar aquella situación.

-Así que mi hijo se ha casado con una verdulera que lo protege como una zorra protege a sus cachorros. Pero Endimion no te va a agradecer esa actitud conmigo -Luna se puso los guantes, sin mirar a Sere a la cara-. De hecho te devorará viva, porque él ama y respeta a su madre. Y por lo que he visto en la prensa, tú también amas a mi hijo. Pero eso es sólo una aberración pasajera, de la que Endimion pronto se librará con un poco de suerte.

Sere encogió el cuerpo, como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón.

-Tu puesto es el de amante, no el de esposa. Beryl hubiera aceptado esa situación. Todos lo hubiéramos aceptado -le dijo Luna con crueldad-. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Ya has perdido el anonimato necesario para ocupar ese puesto. Cuando Endimion se canse de ti y vuelva con Beryl, verás que tengo razón.

Cuando la madre de Endimion se fue, Sere se agarró a una de las columnas de mármol y apoyó su frente húmeda en ella. Se sentía como si hubiera estado peleando diez asaltos con un boxeador. Ella no estaba enamorada de Endimion. No lo estaba. Ya había madurado, era una mujer con más mundo. Pero era innegable que a la edad de dieciséis años había fijado sus afectos en un tipo de bandera.

Porque Endimion era un tipo impresionante, a pesar de que ella le hubiera tratado de convencer de que se había casado con la mujer más desagradecida y avariciosa del mundo.

Sere se dio cuenta de que seguía enamorada de Endimion. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Lo tenía muy dentro de su corazón, formando parte de su propio cuerpo.

En mitad de aquella revelación, Artemis Chiba salió del estudio y pasó a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de la columna.

Completamente pálida e insegura de sí misma, Sere entró en la habitación de la que había salido el padre. Endimion no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se estaba poniendo una copa. Con el vaso de whisky en la mano, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, permaneciendo de pie allí, con las piernas un poco separadas.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enamorada de un hombre al que sólo le interesaba satisfacer su lujuria? ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre que no tenía en cuenta las emociones?

Aquél era el lado oscuro de la personalidad de Endimion, un lado que ella nunca había visto y que nunca sabía que pudiera existir. Un hombre que no dejaba que nadie se escapara sin su castigo, que no perdonaba la avaricia, ni el engaño. Y sin esos principios, seguro que Endimion le habría parecido menos atractivo.

Se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Quién es Beryl?

Endimion la miró con cara de preocupación.

-Una amiga, a la que mi madre quiere como una hija.

-¿Y Zafiro...? ¿Era tu hermano? -le preguntó-. Nunca me comentaste que tenías un hermano-comentó Sere.

-Zafiro murió un año antes de que te conociera a ti. Era diez años mayor que yo –admitió Endimion.

-¿Qué pasó?

Durante varios segundos de tensión, Endimion fijó su atención en la ventana. A continuación se encogió de hombros, con menos fluidez que la usual.

-Zafiro me llevó a escalar una montaña de los Alpes. Hacía un tiempo horroroso y hubiera sido mejor abandonar. Pero Zafiro no se dejaba vencer por los elementos. Nos cayó encima una avalancha y salvó mi vida a costa de la suya.

-Oh, Dios... -exclamó Sere, quedándose sin palabras. Lo que más le hubiera apetecido en aquellos momentos, era abrazarlo, para tratar de reconfortarlo, pero estaba convencida de que él la rechazaría-. Eso debió ser un golpe muy duro para tu familia...

-Sí... de la montaña bajó el hijo que ellos no querían...

-No digas eso -suplicó Sere-. Seguro que tus padres no piensan eso...

-¿No oíste la opinión de Luna sobre mi valía, comparada con la de mi hermano?

Sere no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y Zafiro era un hombre maravilloso. Mi madre lo adoraba. ¡Y yo también! -gritó Endimion-. Era una persona muy querida por todos. Cuando murió, dejó un gran vacío en nuestras vidas y mi familia dejó de estar unida. A mí me empezaron a comparar con él. Mi madre nunca me perdonó por sobrevivir a costa de Zafiro.

Sere evitó su mirada, porque ella también creía que era eso lo que pensaba Luna.

Por primera vez entendió la razón por la que iba con tanta frecuencia a Cerdeña, a visitar a su abuelo. El padre Shiels había sido un hombre muy práctico. Endimion había sido tratado como un paria por sus padres, cuando sólo era un adolescente. A aquella edad, seguro que le reconfortaba el afecto de aquel hombre, quien le aseguraba una y otra vez que lo que le había ocurrido a Zafiro no era su culpa.

Aquella imagen la conmovió, pero también se sintió herida, porque por una vez había compartido con Endimion el mismo miedo y ansiedad. Nunca le había hablado de su hermano, seguro porque no la había querido cargar con un problema que ella no sabría resolver. En su relación con ella, Endimion había dejado sus preocupaciones a un lado.

Siempre. Él había sido el que había dado, y ella la que tomaba.

-Te has quedado muy callada de repente -comentó Endimion.

Sere levantó su cabeza de nuevo. Endimion se dirigía hacia ella. Desconcertada por su proximidad, asustada por haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, miró sus ojos negros, con brillos zafiros.

-Pero una confesión siempre es buena para el alma -informó Endimion, mientras estiraba sus manos y se las ponía en su cuerpo-. ¡Pero seguro que lo mejor es, en estos momentos, caer en el olvido del sexo!

**pobre endimion en este capitulo me dio lastima tiene unos padres como para regalar...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿Endimion...? -susurró Sere, sorprendida por la carga sexual en su brillante mirada.

-Tú también me quieres -dijo Endimion con voz quejumbrosa, arrinconándola contra la puerta y bajando la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Un escalofrío electrizante recorrió su frágil cuerpo.

-¿No es verdad, _cara? _-añadió Endimion.

-Sí... -murmuró Sere, incapaz de resistirse-. Sí...

Endimion le dijo algo en italiano, mientras le apoyaba las manos en las caderas y tiraba de su cuerpo, para que entrara en contacto con su miembro en erección. El cuerpo le ardía de una necesidad contra la que no podía luchar.

Endimion le metió la mano entre los muslos y le levantó el vestido con impaciencia. Le acarició la entrepierna con los dedos y gimió de satisfacción, al descubrir la humedad que no podía controlar, ni ocultar. Sere se estremeció y se agarró a él para no caerse.

En ese momento abrió sus negras pestañas y se fijó en un bolso pequeño de color azul que había en la mesa de al lado.

-¡Tu madre se ha dejado el bolso! -exclamó Sere.

Endimion abandonó su asalto erótico y levantó su cabeza muy despacio. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡Ese bolso que hay ahí! -señaló con la mano-. ¡En cuanto se dé cuenta, vendrá a recogerlo!

Endimion abrió y cerró los ojos. Con su mirada fija en ella, fue quitándole la mano de la entrepierna.

Sere tembló, avergonzada por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-Será mejor que vayamos al piso de arriba -sugirió ella en voz baja.

Endimion retrocedió unos pasos. Sere abrió la puerta y lo miró. Endimion le puso una mano en la cabeza y empezó a besarla otra vez. Cuando apartó la cabeza, con sus ojos encendidos por el deseo, Sere estuvo a punto de agarrarlo y estrecharlo otra vez entre sus brazos.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y empezó a subir por la espectacular escalera. Endimion no la soltó de la mano. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi la ahoga. De haber insistido, habría estado dispuesta a hacer el amor allí mismo.

-Te quiero, Endimion -le dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción.

Incapaz de responder, asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera una marioneta.

En silencio, la levantó en sus brazos y avanzó por el pasillo a grandes pasos. Entraron en una habitación y la dejó sobre una cama, sin darle tiempo siquiera a que la viera. Le desabrochó el vestido, le quitó el sujetador y le empezó a acariciar sus pechos desnudos.

Sere vio sus cuerpos reflejados en el espejo del armario. Endimion le estaba acariciando los pezones con las dos manos. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta por primera vez de que ella también tenía poder sobre Endimion.

Sere buscó su boca y le metió la lengua entre los labios.

_-Per amor di Dio... _eres una bruja... así no era como tenía que suceder -Endimion le quitó el vestido que todavía tenía alrededor de la cintura, sin apartar ni un minuto su boca de la de ella.

Endimion le quitó la ropa interior, se echó encima de ella e introdujo su miembro en el centro de su cuerpo.

Sere gimió de placer, arqueándose sin poder controlar la pasión. Los dos se movieron al unísono, sin control del tiempo, entregados por completo el uno al otro, hasta que juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta Sere, cuando terminaron, fue de la rapidez con la que Endimion salió de ella. Sintió frío en su piel mojada y la invadió un sentimiento de pérdida y desorientación. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, enfocando su mirada en el techo de aquella habitación en la que no había estado nunca. Bajando la mirada, vio a Endimion, que estaba completamente vestido.

La estaba mirando como extrañado de que ella estuviera allí, con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y compasión.

De pronto levantó el vestido que estaba tirado sobre la silla y la cubrió con él el cuerpo.

-Voy a llenar la bañera.

-Mira a ver si te metes tú en ella y te ahogas...

Sere se dio la vuelta en la cama y dobló las rodillas contra su pecho. Se sintió como si fuera una puta a la que él había llevado a casa, y una vez terminado quisiera que se fuera.

-Estoy empezando a sentir que tengo doble personalidad -confesó Endimion en tono muy grave-. Nunca antes me había tirado sobre una mujer como si fuera un animal hambriento...

Sere se levantó, lo miró a la cara y le gritó:

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

-De esa manera no solucionaremos nada y yo me sentiré peor -replicó Endimion.

A Sere se le arrasaron los ojos de lágrimas. Endimion se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y le agarró la cabeza entre sus manos. En su rostro se reflejaba el arrepentimiento.

-Quería castigarte... la verdad, quería castigarte. Pero hace un minuto cuando te he mirado otra vez, he visto la adolescente que una vez estuvo enamorada de mí. Y la verdad, no has cambiado mucho. No me importa que me hayas robado dinero, porque soy rico y eso me da igual -le dijo con tono de tristeza-. Ojalá pudiéramos atrasar el reloj y volver a ese momento en que nos encontramos en La Rocca...

-S.. sí -tartamudeó Sere, a quien se le había ocurrido el mismo pensamiento que a él.

-Aunque la verdad, no sé de qué hubiera servido. Porque lo que más me molestó fueron tus mentiras. Aunque yo no soy una persona que perdone, de pronto ya no estoy enfadado contigo.

-¿Y si te digo que yo no vi ni un céntimo de ese dinero? -le preguntó Sere de forma impulsiva. Estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, porque le dolía que él la considerara una mentirosa y una ladrona-. Imagina que lo hice para proteger a mi madre...

Mientras la escuchaba, el rostro de Endimion se endureció y ensombreció.

-No seas infantil, Serenity. No trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, diciéndome más mentiras -le advirtió con impaciencia.

-Lo sé, pero yo...

-Escúchame -le interrumpió Endimion con tono grave-. Si no hubiera sido porque tú también estabas metida en ese fraude financiero, hubiera demandado a tu madre.

Dándose cuenta de que con su falsa confesión había evitado que su madre fuera a la cárcel por fraude, Sere bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, agradeciendo no haber levantado más sospechas. Porque era evidente que si Endimion hubiera estado seguro que ella no era cómplice, habría hecho caer todo el peso de la ley sobre su madre.

-Sabia decisión -comentó Endimion, al ver que permanecía en silencio-. Tienes que asumir lo que hiciste, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas cambiar.

-Supongo que no... -contestó ella, restregándose los ojos, a la vez que daba un suspiro.

-Todavía eres mi esposa y soy responsable de ti -continuó Endimion, con tono más amable-. Cuando empezamos a hacer el amor, yo no quería hacerte daño. He sido demasiado egoísta y sólo he pensado en mí...

-Deja de hablarme de esa manera -lo interrumpió Sere, cada vez más avergonzada-. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ése es precisamente el problema, que no lo sabes -le contradijo Endimion-. Tú haces siempre lo que te apetece en todo momento. No creo que en toda tu vida hayas pensado en lo que vas a hacer al día siguiente. Y esa conducta irresponsable es como una enfermedad contagiosa, que me afecta a mí también.

Después de haber hecho una valoración de su carácter, con la incredulidad y censura del que considera que una personalidad impulsiva es una debilidad peligrosa que sólo puede traer malas consecuencias, Endimion se levantó y se alejó.

-Llenaré la bañera y llamaré para que te suban algo de comer. Tienes que estar hambrienta, porque yo lo estoy también...

Sere se levantó de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Observó cómo abría los grifos dorados de la bañera con unos gráciles movimientos de la mano. Todo lo que hacía Endimion le gustaba, y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Aunque él le hubiera recriminado su actitud, estaba claro que haber hecho el amor había sido como una especie de catarsis. Sere volvía a ver el Endimion que recordaba, aquel hombre perfecto que la dejaba extasiada. Porque podía ser un hombre muy cariñoso. En aquel momento le estaba llenando la bañera. Incluso había admitido que podía estar equivocado.

Sere había elegido un ganador a los dieciséis años. Ojalá lograra que se enamorara de ella en aquellas tres semanas. Rezó a Dios con fervor para la escuchara.

Endimion se irguió y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-No me mires así -le dijo, con tono muy suave.

-¿Cómo? -Sere estaba casi mareada por la fuerza de sus emociones.

-El habérnoslo pasado bien en la cama, no significa que esté enamorado de ti, o que estés enamorada de mí, _piccola mia..._

Sere palideció.

-Ya lo sé -trató de decirlo sin darle importancia, sonriendo, aunque en el fondo el comentario fue como una daga a su corazón.

-En estos momentos no sabes lo que sientes -le informó Endimion de forma arrogante-. Hace mucho tiempo te encaprichaste de mí... y ahora yo he sido el primer hombre con el que te has acostado...

-¡No había forma de pararte! -le recordó Sere.

-Pero si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, si me hubieras dicho la verdad, Serenity, no te habría puesto una mano encima -contraatacó Endimion-. Yo creía que ya habías hecho el amor con otros hombres.

Sere se cruzó de brazos, para ocultar sus temblorosas manos.

-A pesar de mi corta experiencia en cuanto al sexo, está claro que eres de esos que se acuesta con una mujer y a la mañana siguiente desaparece.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, si no has conocido a nadie con el que compararme?

Sere apretaba su espalda contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que llegó a pensar que se le iban a marcar para toda la vida las líneas de separación entre los baldosines.

Endimion movió en sentido negativo la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo que intentó decirte es que...

-Que ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no? -lo interrumpió Sere, con desagrado y dolor.

Los músculos de la cara de Endimion se tensaron de ira. Levantó sus brazos, mostrando su impaciencia y los bajó otra vez.

-¡Qué melodramática eres! ¡Sólo tienes que oírte! -replicó-. ¿Cómo crees que puedo pensar algo así? No sólo eres mi esposa, sino que además es posible que te hayas quedado embarazada.

-No me vengas con ese cuento otra vez.

-¿Crees que no es posible? _Santo cielo..._

-Me gustaría darme un baño -anunció Sere, mirando la bañera, como si con ello pudiera escapar de aquella situación-. Y después, me iré a Londres y solicitaré el divorcio.

-Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte -le dijo Endimion, dirigiéndola una mirada fulminante-. Yo me iré al apartamento que tengo en la ciudad. No es el momento de tomar una decisión precipitada.

-¡Pues vete! -lo instó.

-Mírame...

-No quiero... quiero que me dejes sola Endimion se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-No me puedo marchar, dejándote así... _cara..._

Sere se soltó y se separó de él.

-Deja ya de tratarme como una niña. Puede que sea más emocional que tú, pero soy una persona adulta.

-No siempre te comportas como una persona adulta.

Sere se dio la vuelta, llena de furia, y se encontró más cerca de Endimion de lo que ella esperaba. Le puso las manos en el pecho y le dio un empujón. Se desequilibró y sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la bañera, y se cayó en el agua de un chapuzón.

Sere no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando atónita, pero después le entró la risa tonta. Endimion le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira, se agarró al borde de la bañera y se puso de pie en el suelo.

-Si fueras un hombre, te daría un puñetazo ahora mismo -gruñó.

Sere se tapó la boca con la mano. Tenía el traje mojado y pegado al cuerpo, como una segunda piel y el suelo estaba encharcado. Al haber salido de forma tan repentina, había sacado media bañera con él.

-Fue un accidente -replicó ella, temblándole la voz-. No quería tirarte...

-¡Me voy! -le gritó-. ¡Y no volveré hasta que me convenzas de que puedes comportarte como una persona adulta!

Una persona adulta, pero sin sentido del humor, salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Sere empezó a secar el suelo con las toallas, pensando que

Endimion, después de todo, no era perfecto.

**HAY NO ESE ENDIMION TIENE QUE ADMITIR QUE FUE GENIAL EL QUE CAYERA DENTRO DE LA BAÑERA JEJE...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

Sere llegó a varias conclusiones durante las siguientes treinta y seis horas. Dio vueltas por la casa, lloró y durmió a ratos, todo ello sin abandonar la habitación de Endimion. Lo exasperante era que los sirvientes de la casa la interrumpían constantemente para ofrecerle algo de comer o de beber. Acostumbrada a encerrarse en sí misma para darle vueltas a sus problemas, encontraba muy difícil concentrarse con la suficiente pasión.

Estaba claro que Endimion había dejado claras instrucciones de que le ofrecieran comida cada hora. Pero a ella le habría gustado que la hubieran dejado en paz.

Encontró a copito, su osito de peluche, en una de las estanterías de la habitación de Endimion. Se abrazó a su juguete como si fuera su mejor amigo.

Endimion se había ido. Se sentía desgraciada, abandonada, atormentada por la pérdida y la soledad. Se había apagado la luz de su vida. Sabía que era un poco melodramático, pero era así como se sentía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Endimion le había ofrecido tres semanas, pero al parecer con un solo día se había quedado satisfecho. La única razón aparente por la que parecía que la retenía en Italia era por la posibilidad de que la hubiera dejado embarazada. Seguro que cuando ella le pudiera decir que no lo estaba, la dejaría marcharse. Era mejor no pensar en la posibilidad de que ocurriera lo contrario. Era horrible pensar que se hubiera podido quedar embarazada de un hombre que no quería ser su marido, que no estaba dispuesto a soportar esa carga.

No, Endimion no la quería y era evidente que nunca la iba a querer. Estaba claro que la consideraba una mujer un tanto obsesiva y excesiva. Era su opuesto en todo. El era una persona intelectual, autodisciplinado, lógico y reservado... por lo menos en lo que al amor se refería...

Cuando Endimion se casara de nuevo, seguro que lo haría con alguien como la pelirroja a la que había visto en Cagliari cinco años antes. Una mujer encantadora, elegante y equilibrada, más o menos de su edad, que no tuviera un comportamiento tan inmaduro. Alguien que le sonriera con dulzura. Alguien que le dejara decir la última palabra. Alguien que no se riera cuando él se cayera en el baño, en mitad de una discusión. Alguien de sangre azul, que pudiera ser aceptada por la familia Chiba. Aunque Endimion le hubiera dicho a su padre que los Chiba no pertenecían a la realeza, él vivía como un rey.

El primer paquete llegó con el desayuno, el segundo día. Lo abrió y vio que era un chiste enmarcado de un hombre que se había caído en una bañera. Y en la parte inferior, con letra de Endimion, se leía _**Confieso que algunas veces me tomo las cosas demasiado en**__**serio...**_

Sere se quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que

Endimion había hecho una demostración de su talento. Se echó a reír y se levantó de la cama, para irse a la ducha a lavarse el pelo.

El segundo paquete llegó al medio día. Esa vez era un dibujo también, pero el protagonista era ella, que también estaba metida en la bañera, gritando porque tenía el pelo y el vestido empapados. Sere, esa vez no se echó a reír con tanta rapidez como la vez anterior, porque pensó que de haber sido cierta aquella escena, se hubiera enfadado bastante.

Típico de Endimion. Con una mano daba y con la otra abofeteaba. Sin embargo, sonrió.

Después se fue a poner un vestido verde claro, que se ponía para alguna ocasión especial. Cuando oyó el helicóptero, decidió recibir a Endimion con una sonrisa.

Incluso en la distancia era capaz de manipularla.

Estaba en el vestíbulo cuando Endimion entró en la villa. Con un traje beige de corte muy elegante, con una camisa blanca y corbata de color granate, tenía un aspecto que quitaba la respiración. Treinta y seis horas sin verlo la habían hecho olvidarse de lo guapo que era. Se quedó mirándolo, asustada por el amor tan profundo que sentía por él.

-Te he echado mucho de menos -admitió Endimion, mirándola a la cara-. Es verdad.

-Seguro que se te ha roto el corazón al ver que estaba esperando como una fiel esposa - le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. He pensado que dadas las circunstancias sería divertido...

-¿Divertido?

-Sí, porque la verdad no te conozco mucho, pero me alegro de que por fin podamos ser amigos. Tienes que admitir que no conectábamos, porque no teníamos nada en común... a excepción de los asuntos de cama.

Endimion se puso detrás de ella. Sere giró la cabeza, para ver lo que hacía.

-¿Pero que...?

-Estaba mirando a ver si encontraba algún interruptor en tu espalda -le contestó Endimion- . Para ver si se te puede apagar. Porque en treinta segundos que llevo aquí, no has parado de mencionar temas bastante delicados.

Sere tragó saliva.

-Si quieres me salgo otra vez y puedes interpretar el papel de esposa -le sugirió Endimion.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? -le preguntó Sere.

-Estar contigo.

-No lo entiendo... -murmuró Sere.

Endimion le puso una mano sobre el hombro y empezó a caminar con ella a su lado.

-No es importante, _cara. _La culpa es mía. No tenía que haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo.

Sere se acurrucó a su lado, como una gata en celo, restregando la cabeza contra su hombro.

-La verdad es que me ha venido bien estar sola... y los dibujos que enviaste eran muy divertidos... pero ahora lo que quiero es volver a la vida de antes, ¿vale?

-Eso no es posible -respondió Endimion.

-¿Y por qué no? -apartándose a toda prisa, Sere lo miró. Su rostro expresaba calma.

Salió a los jardines interiores de la casa y se detuvo frente a una fuente.

-Estás pensando en que puedo estar embarazada, ¿no es cierto? -murmuró ella, al cabo de un rato.

Endimion sonrió.

-¿Y no crees que más bien estoy pensando en lo que hacemos en la cama?

-Te hablo en serio... -Sere luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse, cuando comprobó el efecto de su sonrisa-. No es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte.

-Eso depende en lo que tú interpretes por suerte. ¿Cuándo lo sabrás? -le preguntó

Endimion, con gesto cansado.

Sere se encogió de hombros. La actitud mojigata de Calaverait en lo que se refería a los mecanismos biológicos de su cuerpo, había dejado huella en la adolescencia de Sere.

-Tarde o temprano... pero no me preguntes cuándo, porque no estoy muy segura.

Sere no llevaba la cuenta de la regularidad de sus menstruaciones. Más o menos recordaba que la última había sido dos o tres semanas antes.

-Yo creo que es una tontería que nos preocupemos por algo que ya no se puede solucionar -respondió Endimion con frialdad.

-Parece que has cambiado de tono.

-Puede que me apetezca la idea de ser padre. Incluso es posible que me lleve una desilusión si no estás embarazada -murmuró Endimion.

Aquel comentario dejó a Sere con la boca abierta. Se dio la vuelta, esforzándose por imaginarse qué era lo que le había hecho hacer aquel comentario.

-¿Es que no estás por el aborto?

Endimion se puso tenso.

-¿No estarás pensando en eso ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que comprobaba el alivio que produjo aquella respuesta en el rostro de Endimion. Ya sabía la razón por la que él se mostraba tan sincero y amable con ella. Quería mejorar las relaciones entre ellos, por si acaso. Muy práctico y sensato, pensó, odiándolo por ser tan precavido. Pero, pasara lo que pasara, se divorciarían. Él lo había dejado claro desde el principio. No obstante no quería estar regañado con ella, por si tenían un hijo.

Endimion sonrió, lo cual no la sorprendió. Sere había accedido obedientemente a lo que él había querido.

-Propongo que sellemos esta nueva relación con una comida.

Quince minutos más tarde, era eso lo que estaban haciendo. Una comida deliciosa les fue servida a la sombra de la logia. Se acababan de sentar cuando un gato se acercó a ellos.

-Topsy... -susurró Sere, echando la silla para atrás y agachándose para recibir a su antigua amiga -¡Estás preciosa!

-Pudding seguro que está dormido en la ventana de mi habitación. Ya no se le ve mucho por ahí. Está muy mayor -dijo Endimion, recordándole el otro gato.

-A ti no te gustaban los animales.

-Los criados se encargan de ellos. Son unos gatos muy mimados -respondió Endimion, mientras Topsy restregaba su cuerpo en sus piernas, ronroneando como un motor y demostrando su afecto.

Sonriente, Sere volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

-Por cierto, ya he firmado los contratos de alquiler de esas villas y se las he dado a tu socio-comentó Endimion-. Pero creo que te va a resultar muy difícil seguir trabajando con Andrew Furuhata.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un mal perdedor. Está muy resentido con tu actitud...

-Andrew y yo somos muy buenos amigos...

-Los buenos amigos no dicen mentiras del otro -respondió Endimion, con contundencia.

La respuesta, la hizo sonrojarse.

-Hace un par de meses, él empezó a querer tener conmigo otra relación -confesó Sere-. De repente empezó a comportarse de forma diferente conmigo. Y un día me propuso que me casara con él...

-Una mujer con dinero es siempre muy apetecible para un hombre ambicioso, especialmente cuando los ingresos en la empresa han bajado tanto que es la hora de apretarse el cinturón.

Ella abrió la boca para contestarle que era imposible que Andrew supiera que tenía más dinero para invertir en el negocio, pero de pronto recordó que él había hecho varios comentarios sobre la vida de lujo que llevaba su madre. Seguro que se habría imaginado que casándose con la hija de Selene, conseguiría dinero para el negocio.

-No me creo que Andrew sea tan calculador -susurró Sere.

Endimion la estaba mirando a los ojos, sin perderse la mínima expresión en su conmovido y herido rostro.

-Es muy triste pensar que alguien en el que yo confío me pueda ver como si fuera una hucha. Y más pensar que estaba haciendo el doble juego. ¡Y yo preocupada por si podía herir sus sentimientos! -Sere miró a Endimion, preguntándose en qué momento se había quedado tan tranquilo.

-Así es -comentó Endimion. Sere recordó que le había confesado que durante cinco años había tratado de sacarle hasta el último céntimo. De pronto no supo dónde meterse, o dónde mirar.

Endimion estiró una mano y le acarició los dedos.

-Hablemos de algo más entretenido -sugirió-. ¿Cómo te gustaría que pasáramos las próximas semanas?

Sere se sintió más aliviada, al ver que Endimion cambiaba de tema de conversación.

-Pues me gustaría ir a Roma, para ver el Coliseo, la Basílica y todos los edificios antiguos -pero al recordar la publicidad que habían dado los medios a su matrimonio, frunció el ceño-. Claro, que a lo mejor no podemos ir por ahí libremente.

-Los paparazzi creen que estamos todavía en Cerdeña. Además, hay muchas formas de evitarlos -le informó Endimion-. Yo creo que lo mejor, en estas circunstancias, es que nos saquen una fotografía juntos. Eso es todo lo que quieren. Cuando la consigan y publiquen la foto, nos dejarán en paz.

Esa tarde, Endimion le enseñó la finca sobre la que estaba asentada su mansión. Endimion le presentó a todos los criados que se cruzaron en su camino. No volvieron a la casa hasta la hora de la cena. Después de cenar, le enseñó la casa. Le contó historias muy interesantes de sus antiguos propietarios.

Villa Fontana había sido mandada construir por una amante de un rico aristócrata.

-Tuvieron siete hijos -Endimion señaló los frescos que había en la pared, en los que se podían ver imágenes de ellos-. Se casó con ella cuando nació el primero. Él era un aristócrata y ella era la hija de un campesino...

-Eso me suena bastante... -replicó Sere, sin poder evitar recordar los comentarios de la madre de Endimion al respecto.

-Tuvieran lo que tuvieran en común, estuvieron juntos más de treinta años.

-No es de extrañar, porque según se ve en ese cuadro, ella era muy guapa -opinó Sere-. No obstante pagó por ello, porque siete hijos son muchos hijos, sobre todo en aquel tiempo, cuando muchas mujeres morían al dar a luz.

-Nunca había pensado en ello antes -confesó Endimion.

-Porque eres un hombre. Ella cambió sexo por seguridad. En aquel tiempo, si una mujer era pobre, era lo único que podía ofrecer. Apuesto a que su familia se la vendió a él. Aunque hay que admitir que él también era bastante guapo -concedió Sere, fijándose en el caballero en cuestión-. Un poco más viejo que ella, ¿no?

-Diez años más viejo que ella -replicó Endimion.

-Una diferencia generacional bastante considerable.

-¿Es así como te sientes conmigo?

Sorprendida por su comentario, Sere contestó:

-Tú sólo tienes veintinueve años, Endimion...

-Dime la verdad -interrumpió Endimion, apretando los dientes-. ¿Crees que la diferencia de edad es un obstáculo entre nosotros?

Un poco confusa, Sere suspiró.

-Para mí, eso no tiene la menor importancia. Para mí eres Endimion y nada más. Bueno, estoy cansada. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

Se produjo un tenso silencio y a continuación Endimion se acercó a ella.

Naturalmente no iban a compartir la cama más y Sere quería sacar sus cosas de la habitación, antes de que él subiera. Cuanto menos contacto tuviera, más relajado se iba a sentir él. Y quería que estuviera relajado durante las dos semanas que iba a pasar con él.

Sere se acababa de acomodar en una habitación que había frente a la de Endimion, cuando él entró. Llevaba sólo una toalla de baño alrededor de su cintura y tenía una cara como de alguien extraviado. Sin decir una sola palabra, la levantó en sus brazos y se la llevó a su cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó-. Ahora somos amigos, no podemos dormir juntos.

-Yo no quiero otro amigo. Tengo muchos amigos. Te quiero en mi cama, que es donde tienes que estar -le dijo Endimion, echándola en la cama y acostándose a su lado-. Por el momento con eso será suficiente. _Buona notte, cara._

-¡Pero si estamos a punto de divorciarnos!

-Con un poco de suerte, si muero, te convertirás en una viuda millonaria -contestó Endimion con ironía-. La verdad, no sé cómo se me ocurre darte ideas...

-Pues no lo digas ni en broma, porque yo me moriría, si te pasara algo.

Nada más decirlo, Sere se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Una respuesta un tanto extraña de una mujer que me ha estado mintiendo y robando durante cinco años, sin que le remordiera la conciencia.

-Yo no te robé nada... fue...

-Selene, mi suegra -finalizó Endimion por ella, con tono de satisfacción.

Endimion se incorporó, encendió la luz de la mesilla y le preguntó:

-¿No te sientes ahora mejor habiendo confesado todo? Siento mucho tener que haber sido desagradable, pero era la única forma de que contaras la verdad.

-Yo no... -Sere estaba tan horrorizada que no sabía qué decir.

-Te delataste cuando me contaste lo que te pasó con Andrew. Está claro que tú no puedes comportarte así. No sabes mentir. Cualquier niño se daría cuenta cuando mientes. Si no hubiera estado tan enfadado aquel día, lo habría descubierto yo mismo.

-Yo... -Sere se sentía tan desorientada por su actitud, que no sabía qué responder.

-Tendrías que haberte imaginado que yo no tenía la menor intención de demandar a tu madre-le dijo Endimion-. ¿Crees que te habría hecho pasar por ese trago a ti o a mi familia, sólo para castigarla a ella?

-¿Quieres decir que no tenías pensado?

-Nunca.

-Pero yo creí que hablabas en serio. Me asustaste.

Endimion sonrió, como un gato cuando le acarician.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso a mí? -le recriminó, furiosa.

-En aquel momento, por placer -admitió Endimion-. Al fin y al cabo estabas protegiendo a una mujer que se puede meter en un río lleno de pirañas y salir viva de él. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo... ?

-¿Tú? -repitió Sere, furiosa por la referencia ofensiva que había hecho de su madre.

Endimion estiró un brazo y la abrazó, cuando ella se acercó a él.

-Piensalo bien -le aconsejó, con ojos burlones que emitían destellos frios cuando miraban su rostro-. El pobre Endimion tiene que cargar con una mujer que es una estafadora y que puede estar embarazada. Toda una pesadilla.

-Pero yo no soy una estafadora -se defendió ella, aplastando sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Endimion.

-Hmmm... -suspiró Endimion, acercando su miembro en erección a su cuerpo.

-No, Endimion... nos vamos a divorciar -le recordó Sere.

Endimion apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Esa fijación que tienes por el divorcio está empezando a preocuparme. Tan sólo hemos gastado tres días de las tres semanas que hemos acordado estar juntos. Los amigos también se divierten de vez en cuando.

-No... -contestó Sere, a pesar de que de forma involuntaria abrió las piernas y empezase a restregar su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Tendras que decirlo más fuerte y con más convicción -replicó Endimion.

-Endimion, por favor... -suplicó Sere.

-No, yo soy imparcial en este asunto -insistió Endimion, subiéndole poco a poco el camisón-. Sólo un marido puede atreverse a hacer cosas sin ser invitado...

-¡Pero si eres mi marido!

Endimion la abrazó y le pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios.

-Aprendes con mucha rapidez... eres capaz de quitarme la respiración.

-Piénsalo... -estaba diciéndole Sere dos semanas más tarde-. Éste era el lugar donde enterraban a la gente en el año veintiocho antes de Jesucristo.

Endimion observó el mausoleo situado en uno de los montículos cubiertos de maleza.

-Tienes que usar tu imaginación -le dijo Sere.

-Tú ya tienes suficiente por los dos -le dijo Endimion sonriendo-. Tendrás que enseñarme a ver esta ciudad con nuevos ojos.

Sere apartó su mirada de él. Endimion se acercó a ella y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Fingió estar concentrada en su guía turística. Era la única forma de protegerse de sus encantos durante el día. Las noches eran otra cosa. Las noches eran momentos eróticos y cargados de pasión. Era como si estuvieran de luna de miel.

Endimion le había demostrado su convencimiento de que estaba embarazada. No había mencionado ese tema, pero por su comportamiento estaba claro de que si lo estuviera, no se divorciarían. El problema era que si no estaba embarazada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Un fotógrafo amigo personal de Endimion había ido a Villa Fontana a inmortalizarlos juntos para la posteridad. Enviaron una de las fotografías a una revista. Sere aparecía con un nuevo anillo de boda, que él le había regalado días antes.

-Supongo que me lo tendré que poner, porque si no, no se lo van a creer -había manifestado en su momento.

-Te lo regalo porque eres mi esposa -le había contestado Endimion.

De vuelta al presente, Sere continuó buscando en su guía turística una nueva ruina que visitar.

-Creo que ya no nos queda nada por ver -comentó Endimion-. No creo que nos quede nada más por hacer en Roma.

-Si te aburres, no tienes más que decirlo.

-Yo no me aburro contigo.

-Ese es un comentario bastante halagador...

En el trayecto de vuelta a la villa, Sere sintió una punzada en el bajo vientre. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que aquella sensación significaba. Miró a Endimion, con la cara blanca como la cal. No estaba embarazada. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes, por mucho que temiera que al enterarse no habría ningún impedimento para que se separaran. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión y cuando se bajó del coche, Endimion le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! -gritó ella, saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó, se metió en el cuarto de baño y echó la llave.

-¡Serenity! -gritó Endimion, golpeando la puerta.

-¡Saldré en un minuto! -prometió ella, intentando reponerse de su frustración.

Al cabo de un rato salió con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Todavía no había tenido el periodo, pero sabía que pronto lo iba a tener.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba del embarazo? -le preguntó Endimion, con una falta evidente de delicadeza.

Sere interpretando que aquélla había sido una pregunta bastante cruel, empezó a sollozar y respondió:

-¡Te odio! ¡Marchate!

Sin hacerle caso, Endimion la levantó en sus brazos, como si fuera un objeto muy frágil de cristal y la puso con mucha delicadeza sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos.

-¡Déjame en paz! -le gritó ella, entre sollozos, mientras él intentaba consolarla acariciándola el pelo.

Nunca antes se había sentido Sere tan avergonzada de su conducta. Ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos. El hecho de haber pensado en utilizar a un bebé para conseguir a Endimion, la hacía sentirse egoísta y malvada. Habría sido lo más injusto para él, porque no la amaba. Y todo el amor que ella podía darle, no podía compensar la posibilidad de que él pudiera encontrar otra mujer a la que pudiera amar.

-¿Quieres de verdad que te deje sola? -le preguntó Endimion-. Si me voy, me puedo convertir en el peor hombre del mundo. Eso me lo enseñaste tú, hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar -le respondió, poniendo su cara contra la almohada.

Endimion se levantó y no dijo nada. Tardó bastante tiempo en salir de la habitación. Y Sere no apartó la cara de la almohada hasta que no oyó cerrarse la puerta.

Tenía que reunir fuerzas, antes de hablar de una posible separación. ¿Qué pensaría Endimion, después de haberla visto ponerse tan histérica? Tendría que decirle que se había comportado de esa manera por la tensión premenstrual. Era capaz de decirle cualquier mentira, con tal de que no sospechara lo que le preocupaba en realidad. Porque durante todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella se había esforzado por mostrarse desenfadada y divertida. Se había comportado como si no le importara la relación. Había decidido que cuando llegara el momento de separarse de Endimion, lo iba a hacer con la cabeza muy alta.

Agotada por todas aquellas emociones, decidió no cenar. Se quedó dormida en la cama y la despertó el sonido del teléfono. Todavía medio dormida, levantó el auricular.

-Estoy en Milan -le informó Endimion.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí? -preguntó Sere.

-¿Te extraña acaso que me haya ido tan lejos?

-No, sólo era una pregunta -replicó Sere, pensando que no tenía sentido alguno echarle de menos, cuando dentro de poco tiempo le estaría echando de menos el resto de su vida.

-Estoy en una conferencia sobre banca.

-Debe ser emocionante.

-Estaré dos días -le informó Endimion.

-¿Dos días? -Sere se mordió la lengua y tragó saliva-. Eso está muy bien.

-Llamaba para pedirte que vinieras...

-Bueno, pásatelo bien -le interrumpió Sere, antes de que él la convenciera de hacer una locura. Suspiró hondo y se despreció a sí misma, por no decirle a Endimion lo que tenía que decir. Tenía todo el derecho de conocer que no estaba embarazada-. Ah sí, por cierto -añadió-. No estoy embarazada.

El silencio retumbaba en sus oídos como si fueran tambores.

-¿No crees que es maravilloso? -le preguntó Sere, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Supongo que te sentirás más aliviado con la noticia. Ya lo comentaremos más cuando vuelvas.

Sere colgó el teléfono inalámbrico. Una vez aclarado aquel asunto, se sintió un poco mejor. Decírselo por teléfono había sido lo mejor. De esa manera, los dos habían tenido la ocasión para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos en privado.

A ella le quedaban dos días para relajarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Llamaría a información para ver cuándo llegaba su vuelo, y se iría a recibirlo al aeropuerto.

Estaba decidida a mostrarse cariñosa y alegre. No iba a hacer un drama, ni a derramar una lágrima cuando discutieran la cuestión del divorcio. Y al día siguiente se iría a Londres.

Al día siguiente, de madrugada, Sere empezó a preocuparse por el estado en que se encontraba. Todavía no le había bajado la regla. Además, los pechos se le habían hinchado. ¿Y si se había precipitado en comunicarle a Endimion las noticias?

Más tarde, durante ese mismo día, Sere no había recibido aún confirmación del estado en que se encontraba. Jedaite, el conductor de Endimion, la llevaba en coche por las calles de Anguillara, una ciudad medieval. Sere compró en una farmacia una prueba de embarazo. Cuando vio que la prueba daba positivo, se quedó conmocionada. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Endimion?

A la mañana siguiente, que era el día que tenía que regresar Endimion, Sere se empezó a preocupar por el dolor que empezó a sentir en el vientre. Preocupada por el niño que ya sentía que tenía en su vientre, se fue a ver a un médico en Bracciano. El médico le confirmó los resultados de la prueba del embarazo.

El médico también la tranquilizó, diciéndole que durante los primeros meses de embarazo era normal que sintiese cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, porque todo su sistema hormonal se estaba transformando. Cuando salió de la consulta, Sere se fue de compras. Se compró un vestido amarillo y unos zapatos haciendo juego.

A las tres de la tarde, llegó en una limusina al aeropuerto de Fiumicino, a recibir a Endimion, que venía en su avión privado. Lo podría haber esperado en casa, pero prefirió ver en persona el efecto que había tenido en él la noticia que le había dado por teléfono.

Si aparecía contento como un chiquillo, sería todo un reto desencantarlo.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura, de que no podía ocultárselo a Endimion, ni que tampoco estarían obligados a seguir casados sólo porque iban a tener un hijo. No sería justo, para ninguno de los dos.

Sere lo observó salir del avión. A su lado iba una pelirroja impresionante, con un traje color rosa. ¿Sería la azafata? No, la azafata estaba en la puerta de salida. A continuación salió Endimion, tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba algo bajo el brazo.

La pelirroja lo esperó ya en la pista. ¿Sería una ejecutiva del banco? ¿Su secretaria? Mientras caminaban por la pista, los dos mantuvieron una animada conversación. Sere no pudo evitar el ataque de celos. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? -le preguntó al conductor, que estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Beryl Metalia, señora -respondió, sorprendido ante aquella pregunta.

Sere se quedó helada. De pronto aparecieron tres hombres en la pista, con cámaras de fotos en las manos. Los guardas de seguridad de Endimion entraron en acción y no les dejaron sacar fotografías. Endimion y su compañera levantaron la cabeza.

Sere reconoció a la pelirroja, justo en el momento que Endimion la vio a través de las cristaleras del aeropuerto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero nada más darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando, soltó su maletín y el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo y se echó a correr por la pista, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decían los guardas de seguridad.

Pero Endimion llegó demasiado tarde. Sere ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

**AY NO AHORA SERE VA A PENSAR QUE ENDIMION LE ESTA SIENDO INFIEL… MAÑANA GRAN FINAL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Otra Oportunidad**

**(The Reluctant Husband)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

Sere estaba sentada, mirando a su capuccino. Cuando salió del aeropuerto de Fiumicino, se metió en un taxi y le dijo al conductor que la llevara al centro de la ciudad.

Había estado caminando por las calles durante horas, hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron aguantar más y se tuvo que sentar en la terraza de una cafetería.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la Piazza Navona. Justo la semana antes había estado allí con Endimion. Seguro que el recuerdo de aquel día, fue lo que la hizo llegar hasta allí. Porque no sólo se habían ceñido a visitar los lugares antiguos de la ciudad.

En la iglesia de Santa Maria Selene Pace, Endimion le había enseñado unos frescos maravillosos de Rafael, y habían entrelazado sus manos mientras los observaba.

Como dos recién enamorados, habían paseado por Via del Governo Vechhio, para admirar los edificios del Renacimiento. Habían comido en un bar desde donde se veían unas fuentes barrocas. Durante la sobremesa, Endimion la había besado los dedos uno a uno, y su corazón se había llenado de amor y necesidad.

Sere parpadeó, incapaz de retener en su mente las imágenes que le producían en ese momento un dolor insoportable. Estaba todavía conmocionada. Nada la podría haber preparado para el devastador descubrimiento de que la pelirroja que estaba besando a Endimion en Cagliari cinco años antes, y Beryl Metalia, la chica que Luna Chiba quería para su hijo, eran la misma persona.

Sere nunca le había preguntado a Endimion nada de la mujer con la que la había traicionado. No había querido saber nada más. En aquel tiempo, su matrimonio había sido una especie de charada. Había archivado ese episodio en el pasado, donde tenía que estar, sin imaginarse que Endimion pudiera seguir teniendo relación con la mujer. Había preferido pensar que aquella pelirroja despampanante era sólo una aventura pasajera...

Lo paradójico era que no se podía imaginar a Endimion con una mujer de esa clase. Beryl Metalia, que contaba con la aprobación de su madre, debía proceder de una familia aristocrática. Además, era una mujer muy guapa, y eso era más difícil de soportar. Pero lo que no podía entender Sere, era la relación que Endimion tenía con esa mujer.

Cinco años antes, Endimion había sido amante de Beryl, a pesar de no haber anulado su matrimonio, por lo que no se podía casar de nuevo. Lo cual le planteaba otra pregunta a Sere. ¿Por qué Endimion había dejado que el matrimonio se prolongara durante tanto tiempo? No encontraba explicación del porqué Endimion había querido seguir siendo un hombre casado.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ya le había dicho que no estaba embarazada. Desde ese momento, seguro que se habría sentido libre de cualquier obligación hacia ella. Sabiendo que era libre para iniciar un divorcio, probablemente habría invitado a Beryl a que fuera con él a Milán. Estaba claro que no esperaba que Sere fuera a recibirlo al aeropuerto.

Perdida en Roma, casi sin dinero en el bolsillo, sin saber siquiera cómo llegar a Villa Fontana en transporte público, Sere no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante las circunstancias. Tenía que volver y hacer las maletas, aunque tuviera que ver otra vez a Endimion. Después de comprar una tarjeta para llamar por teléfono, se puso a la cola en una cabina.

No esperaba que fuera Endimion el que respondiera el teléfono. Pero en el momento que él escuchó su voz temblorosa, empezó a hablar en italiano, tan rápido que ella no podía seguirle. Era Endimion, y a la vez no parecía él. Parecía estar fuera de control.

-Quiero que envíes un coche a buscarme, pero no quiero que vengas tú -le dijo Sere.

-¿Dónde estás? -le preguntó Endimion-. _Per amor di Dio... _he estado muy preocupado.

-La verdad es que no sabes representar nada bien el papel de adúltero, Endimion. Creo que tu vida va a ser más fácil cuando estemos divorciados -murmuró Sere, con contundencia.

-Por favor, dime dónde estás -insistió Endimion. Sere se lo dijo y añadió:

-Si vienes en el coche, yo no me subiré -no quería un enfrentamiento con él en un sitio tan pequeño.

Una limusina apareció en menos de diez minutos. El jefe de seguridad de Endimion, Umino, la vio y le abrió la puerta para que entrara en la parte de atrás.

-La buscamos por todo el aeropuerto -suspiró Umino-. El señor Chiba se puso muy nervioso y no quería volver a casa hasta encontrarla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sere se sorprendió al ver que compartía su asiento con un oso de peluche bastante grande, que llevaba una miniatura en sus brazos. El osito parecía tan triste y abandonado como ella misma. Aquella era la forma de despedirse de Endimion, la forma que tenía de decirle que no había madurado lo más mínimo. ¿Pero por qué tenía aquel osito un bebé en sus brazos? ¿Estaría tratando de hacer un chiste que ella no entendía?

Sere, la verdad, no conocía bien a los hombres. No entendía cómo Endimion podía ser capaz de hacer el amor con ella de forma tan apasionada y después irse con Beryl.

Tampoco sabía cómo le iba a decir que llevaba un hijo suyo en sus entrañas...

Se durmió en el coche. Cuando despertó, estaban en Villa Fontana y la llevaba Endimion en Brazos.

-¡Bájame!

-Pensé que te había perdido... nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida -gruñó Endimion, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella-. No me hagas esto nunca más.

-No estaré aquí para hacerlo -le recordó ella.

Endimion la dejó sobre un sillón muy cómodo que había en su dormitorio. Sere se quedó mirándolo. Tenía un aspecto de lo más triste. Nunca antes había visto que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto en tan pocas horas. Tenía los botones de la camisa desabrochados, la corbata para un lado y no se había afeitado. Estaba pálido, como un cadáver, y tenía la mirada extraviada.

-Me mentiste... -le dijo Sere.

-¿Cuándo te mentí?

-Cuando te pregunté quién era Beryl, no me dijiste la verdad.

Endimion le acarició su pelo alborotado.

-Aquel día estaba pensando en Zafiro... no me acordé que Beryl fue la mujer que viste en Cagliari.

-¿No te acordaste? -repitió Sere.

-No pensé que te fueras a acordar... Está bien, no quería hablar de ello otra vez. A ninguno nos gusta recordar nuestros errores -se justificó Endimion-. Lo que viste aquel día entre Beryl y yo, fue un momento de debilidad, de tentación, que acabó al día siguiente. Entre nosotros no ha habido nada más desde aquel día.

-¿Piensas de verdad que me lo voy a creer? -suspiró Sere, desesperada.

-A lo mejor tendría que haber empezado desde el principio. Cuando Beryl tenía dieciocho años, era la novia de mi hermano, o su tapadera, si quieres -comentó Endimion, con tristeza-. Porque Zafiro era homosexual.

-¿Homosexual? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Mis padres no lo aceptaban tal y como era. Querían verlo casado a toda costa. Adoraban a Beryl y ella adoraba a Zafiro. Pero él nunca quiso casarse con ella. Cuando murió, mi madre pensó que sería la mujer perfecta para mí, pero a mí no me interesaba. A ella yo le gustaba, pero yo creo que es porque me parezco mucho a mi hermano.

-¿Y aquel día que te vi con ella en Cagliari?

-Beryl fue a Cerdeña a visitar a unos amigos. Fue a verme al banco y decidí invitarla a comer a mi apartamento. Todo fue bastante inocente, hasta que se echó en mis brazos en el ascensor... pero yo no rechacé la invitación -admitió, con una mirada cargada de emoción-. Si no nos hubieras sorprendido, me habría ido a la cama con ella. Después de seis meses de matrimonio sin poder hacer el amor contigo, estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

Sere se quedó un tanto desconcertada al oír aquella confesión. Nunca había entendido lo duro que pudo ser para él no poder consumar el matrimonio. Ella habría cedido, pero él había sido más inteligente y había guardado las distancias. De lo contrario, nunca hubiera sido capaz de superar su adoración por él.

-Me habría aprovechado de Beryl, pero es una mujer que no se merece que le hagan eso. Ese día, salí corriendo en tu búsqueda y la dejé sola en el vestíbulo, sin darle ninguna explicación. Tardó bastante tiempo en perdonarme. Y ahora sólo nos vemos porque somos amigos...

-Amigos... ése es un término muy elástico...

-Beryl y yo nos encontramos en la conferencia -le interrumpió Endimion-. Está saliendo con otro banquero. Se ha vuelto a Roma conmigo para celebrar una fiesta en la que va a anunciar su compromiso.

Sere no supo qué responder. Esa explicación tenía sentido. Se sintió un tanto incómoda y estúpida.

-Eso le va a romper el corazón a tu madre -fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-Muy pocos hombres se casan con las mujeres que eligen sus madres para ellos –replicó Endimion-. También he de comentarte que he recibido una llamada bastante sorprendente de la mía esta misma mañana.

-¿Sí? -Sere se puso tensa.

-Me llamó para decirme lo mucho que me quería -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos-. Aunque no me lo haya demostrado en diez años, no me ha dicho nada que yo no supiera.

-¿No? -Sere no sabía qué responderle.

-No ha podido superar la muerte de mi hermano, pero hoy de pronto se ha dado cuenta de que es muy afortunada por tener todavía un hijo vivo.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Sere, apartando la mirada.

-Mi madre también se ha enterado de que Beryl está comprometida con otro hombre, y me ha querido decir que es posible que se precipitara un poco al decir que nunca te iba a aceptar en la familia.

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos. Sere lo miró a los ojos. Beryl no era su amante, nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera había pensado casarse con ella.

-¿Y por qué no me explicaste todo esto hace cinco años? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que era tu amante?

-Porque era mejor que nos separásemos. Tenías que crecer y lo tenías que hacer sin mí - le informó Endimion-. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para dejar nuestro matrimonio en un segundo plano.

-Sin embargo no hiciste nada para anular nuestro matrimonio...

-No encontré a ninguna mujer con la que quisiera casarme. Y tú eres un recuerdo muy dulce. La mujer en la que yo pensaba que te ibas a convertir, era una especie de ideal para mí.

-¿Un ideal?

Endimion sonrió.

-No me pidas que te explique el porqué estoy enamorado de ti. Lo único que sé es que lo estoy...

No podía apartar los ojos de él, tenía un nudo en la garganta y era difícil aceptar aquellos sentimientos que expresaba con tanta sinceridad.

Endimion avanzó unos pasos, se agachó para tomarle las manos y la levantó poco a poco.

-Hay lazos que nos unen desde hace muchos años. Y tú has demostrado mucho coraje, mucha fe y mucha ternura. Ninguna otra mujer me ha llegado al corazón como tú lo has hecho, y sin embargo has sido a la que más daño he hecho...

Sere se apoyó en su grande y poderoso cuerpo.

Temblando, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-En aquel tiempo yo te necesitaba. No tenía a nadie más -le dijo, con franqueza-. Y estar entre tus brazos, es como estar en mi hogar.

-Hoy he tenido miedo de que no volvieras a casa -confesó Endimion, abrazándola con mucha suavidad, como con miedo a hacerle daño-. Tenía miedo de que hicieras lo mismo que hiciste hace cinco años...

-Te aseguro que cada día que pasa, te quiero más -murmuró Sere, con voz temblorosa-. No te vas a poder deshacer de mí fácilmente.

-Pero hace cinco años desapareciste y no lo dudaste un minuto. Ni siquiera escribiste. Yo quise ponerme en contacto contigo varias veces, pero pensé que no era justo. Tenías que tener libertad suficiente para convertirte en un adulto, pero dejarte marchar ha sido lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida.

-Nunca pensé que te hubieras podido sentir de esa manera.

-No podía poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, sin darnos una segunda oportunidad. Guardaba todavía esperanzas. El día que te vi en La Rocca, sentí la misma atracción por ti que al principio...

-Pero Selene se interpuso en el camino...

-Pero no podía dejarte marchar -le replicó-. Así que me dije a mí mismo que en tres semanas se me pasaría.

-Al principio yo tenía el mismo objetivo -Sere le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó-. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-No, porque cada vez estoy más enamorado de ti.

-Pues dijiste que pasárselo bien en la cama, no significaba estar enamorado...

-Aunque no hiciera nunca más el amor contigo, seguiría enamorado.

-Pues me dolió mucho cuando dijiste eso.

-Porque quería que estuvieras segura de que tus sentimientos por mí eran reales y duraderos. No quería correr el riesgo de que un día te despertaras y decidieras que eras muy joven para estar atada a un hombre...

-Tú eres el único hombre al que he amado.

Endimion se sonrojó.

-Me gusta que me digas eso...

-Porque eres muy posesivo. Y yo también.

-Antes de irme a Milán, no sabía si estabas enfadada porque estabas embarazada, o porque no lo estabas.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho que no querías divorciarte.

-Quería que tú decidieras lo que querías hacer. Pero intenté demostrarte por todos los medios lo mucho que me importaba tu decisión...

-Pues yo pensé que estabas molesto porque podría haberme quedado embarazada.

-Ya ves que no... -Endimion empezó a besarla con pasión. Sere se abrazó a él-. No obstante, cuando me dijiste que no lo estabas, me llevé una decepción. Aunque puede que sea lo mejor. Todavía tienes veintiún años. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pues he de decirte que serás padre para Navidad -confesó Sere.

-Dilo otra vez...

Sere le explicó las pruebas que había hecho.

-Así que mis células reproductoras ganaron la batalla en territorio hostil.

Sere se sonrojó, cuando Endimion la echó en la cama y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Me gustó mucho el oso de peluche que pusiste en la limusina.

-Le llamaremos Rini. Te traía ese regalo para decirte que si de verdad querías tener un hijo, podríamos intentarlo otra vez.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si yo me hubiera quedado con todo ese dinero? -le preguntó Sere.

-Pues habría hecho todo lo posible para reformarte. No creo que te hubiera dejado marchar cuando hubieran acabado las tres semanas. Te quiero mucho, _piccola mia. _Podría perfectamente cuidar de tu madre, pero esta vez me aseguraré de que reciba sólo lo imprescindible...

-Eso no sería justo -protestó Sere, pensando que Selene todavía era joven para ganarse la vida por sí misma.

-Déjame a mí que decida lo que es justo por una vez -murmuró Endimion-. Te prometo que me vengaré cuando vea la cara que Selene ponga cuando se entere de que va a ser abuela.

-A Diamante le gustan mucho los niños -le dijo Selene a su tercer marido, un ranchero de Texas, que tenía a su nieto en brazos, mientras trataba de hacerle reír-. Incluso quiere que nosotros tengamos uno.

Sere se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Su atractiva madre se sonrojó y la miró en tono dubitativo.

-Ya sé que contigo no me he portado nada bien, pero Diamante cree que ahora soy una mujer mucho más madura.

Diamante Billings era un hombre fuerte que Selene tenía todo el tiempo en los labios. Lo había conocido en una perfumería, en la que estaba trabajando. Se habían enamorado, a pesar de que ella pensaba que nunca más se iba a enamorar.

Diamante tenía bastante dinero, pero era un hombre al que le gustaba llevar una vida muy sencilla. Selene había tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios para llevar su ritmo de vida, pero al final lo había conseguido. Sere, al final, se había dado cuenta de que su madre había sido siempre muy infeliz, una mujer que había tratado de utilizar lo material para llenar el vacío que sentía por dentro. Un nuevo amor y un estilo de vida diferente con un hombre en el que podía confiar, le habían dado la ocasión de empezar de nuevo.

Después de levantar en brazos a su hijo, Darien, Endimion cruzó la habitación.

-Yo creo que hay que dejar a Darien un poco en paz por hoy. ¿Tú qué crees?

Sere estiró sus brazos para recibir al niño, mirando su cara soñolienta, con los ojos celestes, como los de ella.

-Sí, creo que habrá que dejarlo dormir un poco.

Pero todavía tardaron media hora más en lograr escaparse de aquella reunión familiar.

Apolo Tsukino y Artemis Chiba estaban conversando animadamente en una esquina. Las tías abuelas de Sere, que al principio estaban muy nerviosas por tener que abandonar su pueblo e ir al castillo donde Sere y Endimion habían decidido bautizar al niño, estaban conversando con dos señoras mayores de la familia de Endimion.

-Es un niño precioso -estaba diciendo Luna Chiba.

Sere sonrió. El niño había logrado romper el hielo entre su suegra y ella. Después de una década de pena y dolor por el hijo perdido, Luna volvía a vivir de nuevo.

Endimion estaba observando a Selene, que había ido a por algo de beber para Diamante.

-Cuando insististe en que tu madre dejara la casa y buscara un trabajo, eras tú la que me preocupaba, _cara. _Pensé que nunca te iba a perdonar que fueras tan dura con ella, pero le hiciste un gran favor. Es una mujer distinta ahora.

-Incluso está pensando tener un hijo -le confesó Sere.

Después de una pausa, Endimion se echó a reír.

-Está claro que sigue una línea de pensamiento -señaló-. Si tiene un hijo, Diamante la liberará de algunos trabajos en el rancho.

Endimion y Sere pusieron al bebé en su cuna y echaron a andar, agarrados de la mano.

Sere rememoró su primer año de matrimonio. Andrew había encontrado otro socio para la agencia de viajes. Ella había tenido un embarazo sin incidencias y Darien había nacido sin complicaciones. La felicidad de ser padres los había unido a Endimion y a ella mucho más. Endimion adoraba a su hijo. Pasaban muchos fines de semana en Cerdeña. Algún día Darien conocería la humilde familia que tenía en La Rocca, como a Endimion le había enseñado su abuelo.

-¿Te he hecho feliz? -murmuró Endimion, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Muy feliz. Cuando me enamoré de ti a los dieciséis años, sabía que había hecho una buena elección.

-Y yo estoy muy feliz de que me eligieras -replicó Endimion. Sus bocas se juntaron y tardaron bastante tiempo en volver a la reunión familiar

**FIN**

**VEN COMO HABLANDO SE ENTIENDE LA GENTE ESTE PAR DE CABEZOTAS… AMIGAS NOS LEEMOS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA "La noche de bodas" Y MAS TARDE MI NUEVA HISTORIA "Dinastía Griega"**


End file.
